Navigator
by MillieMaeB
Summary: Anna & Sumner were the pair, the ones you wanted in the sky with you. Their connection to each other & the Viper was unheard of, the enemy seemingly falling from the sky before them. Then Sumner is killed & Anna is broken, leaving Atlantis, swearing to never return. But a year later she does, bringing Rodney McKay with her. Can they & their Pilots finally bring an end to the war?
1. Chapter 1

"Can you teach me how to give a blow job?"

Anna spat her coffee out and choked on the bit that had been sucked down her throat. "Jesus Rodney, you don't ask shit like that"

"You don't?"

"Well, not out here and when I'm halfway through my coffee"

He grinned at her.

"It's not funny McKay"

"Sorry"

"Really?"

"Uh, no. You missed a bit" He smirked at her and gestured to his own chin.

Glaring at him she grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. Placing it on the table and picking up her coffee Anna kept her voice low. "Why?"

He shrugged. "We get paired up in a week"

She smiled at him. "Rodney, you don't have to have sex with them. It's not part of your duties"

"But everyone says that when you're joined, and out there, relationships build, bonds form. And I don't want to not know what I'm doing"

Anna sighed. "Yeah, its pretty intense but the only bond you need to form is one of trust, friendship. You are not expected to take it to another level"

"But most do?"

She chewed her lip. "Um, a lot do but not everyone. You get to see all of them, and they get to see all of you. All the bad bits and the good bits. It's hard to separate once you've been in each others head but that doesn't always mean sex. Just spend some time in their company, relax and read, or watch a movie. Quite often just sitting touching shoulders will be enough to prevent the shock"

"Shock?"

"Of being suddenly separated"

"In training they said I'd just feel…empty for a while?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, and kinda lonely. You can also feel cold, shaky, anxious"

"Shit"

"But that's only when the mission has been intensely brutal which isn't as often as it was. For your normal milk runs that won't happen as long as your Pilot knows to stick around for a while after. And they don't give any Pilot a Navigator if they haven't passed all the tests" She squeezed his hand. "Just make sure you stay close until you feel better, and don't jump into the sex thing. It's not necessary, and if you're not gay pushing yourself that way could really fuck you up ok?"

He nodded. "I am gay"

"Don't lie Rodney. Why would you need me to explain blow jobs if you were gay?"

Her friend looked down at the mug clasped in his hands.

"Rodney?" She squeezed his hand again. "Honey you ok?"

He nodded again and took a deep breath. "I only fancy men"

"Right"

"But I've never um, you know"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Sweetie aren't you like thirty-five?"

"Yes, thank you"

Anna smiled gently at him. "So you've waited?"

Rodney shifted in his chair a little. "I've uh, never been um, confident about that kinda stuff"

She furrowed her brow trying to read into his sentence. "Oh. But you're so smart, and a kick arse Navi, and really hot"

He snorted. "I know the first two, but I'm not uh, hot"

"Yeah, you really are honey"

Rodney raised his head. "You have to say that, you're my friend"

"Uh uh, as your friend I am contractually obliged to tell you if you need to start working out, change up your wardrobe or you have spinach in your teeth" She grinned at him. "You're hot, deal with it" Then she frowned. "Is there a reason you don't think you're hot?"

"No"

"Liar"

"Bite me"

"No"

He sighed. "When I first went to a gay bar this guy, he was chatting me up all night, you know small innuendoes, little touches. I uh, thought that maybe he could be the one to uh, you know. Then this other guy comes up to him and they just start making out right in front of me. When they broke apart he laughed in my face, slung his arm over the guys shoulder and said '_Please, you were fun, getting you all riled up but you're not pretty enough to be a true gay_'. Then he winked at me and left"

"Oh sweetie…"

"Don't"

"He was an asshole Rodney. And it happens, to straight people too. There's always dicks like that, but you need to meet them so you can learn to spot them a mile off"

"Right, like you've been told you weren't pretty enough, ever"

"Of course I have" She curled her legs under her. "One of the most memorable was some prick who came over to chat up my friend when we were at a club. When she went to the bathroom he had the cheek to say to me '_no offence darlin' you're hot but your tits are way too small_'"

He gaped at her. "What did you say?"

"I punched him in the face and told my friend he was a prick. She fucked him anyway"

Rodney snorted. "God I love you"

"Love you too honey"

"Your tits are great by the way"

Anna looked down. "I've grown to love them. As have many men after him"

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell raised a brow as she looked down at her chest and said something causing her lunch companion to grin. His attention had been caught by them after a choking sound had drifted through the doors to the balcony that ran outside the mess and he'd watched her mop up her coffee, and wipe a drip from her chin. He licked his lips, lost in his own thoughts.

"Stop ogling the Navi's Mitchell"

He looked up and rolled his eyes at Colonel Caldwell. Like fuck he was gonna salute. "Not ogling"

"Yeah you were" Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard smirked at him over the table. "And you kept licking your lips"

"Fuck off Shep, was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Shut up" Caldwell sat down and unrolled his cutlery. "How you two ever made it into the programme is beyond me"

"We're awesome"

"Yeah, awesome dicks"

Major Lorne grinned into his coffee.

"Shut up Lorne"

"Hey, didn't say a word"

"I can hear your thoughts"

"Bullshit"

"Gentlemen, please get a fucking grip" Caldwell poked Mitchell's hand with his fork.

"Hey!"

"And cut it out Mitchell"

He glared at his fellow Pilot. "I'm not doing anything _Sir"_

"In the words of Major Lorne, bullshit" Caldwell grinned at him. "And be careful what you wish for. She's the late Sumner's old Navi"

Mitchell watched Lorne's mouth gape open a little. "Fucking hell, really?"

"Yep"

Mitchell raised a brow at Sheppard who shrugged. Rolling his eyes he turned back to his supposedly superior officer. "She looks young, thought this was her first run?"

"Nope. O'Neill pulled her out of some lab at the mountain when she was nineteen and shoved her into Navi training. Apparently he'd gotten sick of fights breaking out all over the base every time she got pissed"

"She's an Empath too?"

"Oh yeah"

"Huh. So all of that is a bad thing because?"

"Not a bad thing son, but she's a tricky pairing. And this is her first trip back after his death"

"Oh"

Caldwell sighed and placed his cutlery back on the plate. "She's a natural Navigator, and that guy sitting with her is the only one who's gotten close to her ability. When she was paired with Sumner it took everyone by surprise, even the geeks who perform the tests. But they worked. They became the pair, the ones who you wanted with you on every mission. For two years they took down everything Pegasus could throw at them"

He tapped the table thoughtfully. "Then one day they face down this thing, this hybrid Krill, it was huge, the shielding and weaponry beyond anything we'd seen before, or have seen since. Sumner was taken out, speared through the windscreen and into his chair. Anna downloaded the intel as ordered, finished off the Krill and flew the Viper back to the city"

Sheppard raised a brow. "Alone?"

"Yep" he picked up his cutlery again. "Only Navi on record as being able to fly a Viper without a Pilot"

"Shit"

"Exactly Mitchell" He grinned at the other Pilot. "Not saying she's gonna get her wings anytime soon, the flight path was erratic, and the landing messy but she did it. In shock and without her Pilot"

He frowned. "Thought Sumner died a year ago? And this is her first run?"

"Took her three weeks to regain consciousness, and another three months in rehab. Apparently when you're a Navigator and an Empath having your Pilot's connection ripped from you fucks you up. Then she took herself off to Athos. Been working the front line, staging rescue missions" He gestured subtly behind his shoulder. "The guy is Rodney McKay, she met him out there, identified him as a fellow Navi and dragged his arse back with her. Told O'Neill she'd rejoin the programme if McKay could be trained up. Turn's out he was missed by the SGC, was only at the mountain a few months, right around the time we were just starting to realise that identifying and pairing Navi's with Pilots meant a lot more work than we first thought"

"And he's that good? Even after coming to training later?"

"Umhmm" Caldwell poked his food thoughtfully. "Damn shame, he could have been another Anna if he'd been caught early enough"

* * *

**11 months and 3 weeks ago.**

_Anna sat on the floor in the V of his legs and played with the label of her beer bottle, the movie on the screen in front of her beginning to blur slightly. She took a quiet but shaky breath trying to will herself to calm down, come down. She'd nearly lost him, lost them and several other Viper's too. A hand stroked gently over her hair. _

"_Relax Angel" His voice always seeped inside, warming her, easing the ache in her tired muscles. She slumped a little against his thigh. "That's it, good girl. Let it go. We're home now. You were so good Angel, always are"_

_She panicked a little at the small moan that threatened to escape her lips and fought it back down, trying to find enough purchase to push off his leg. She shouldn't want this, feel this. It was weird and wrong, and something she'd resisted just fine for two years. But she couldn't shake the images of him dying back there and they were fucking with her usual iron clad control, and then the hand was back and she wanted to push up into it, like a cat who begs to be stroked. A small tear escaped and she tried to subtly brush it away._

_The hand trailed down, reaching her chin and tipping her head up. "Why the tears my Angel?"_

_She shook her head and tried to pull away. He'd started calling her Angel after their third mission together where she'd spotted a Krill that he hadn't, and taken it out with a volley of shots before he could blink._

_He frowned. "Anna?"_

_Swallowing she looked back up at him. "You were nearly gone" She whispered._

_His face softened. "But I'm not. I'm right here, never going to leave you Angel"_

_Anna nodded and tried to blink away the last of the tears. And then she was being pulled up, curled awkwardly in his lap. She shifted, trying to slide down next to him, his proximity always tested her. His grip tightened. "Anything you need Anna, anything you want"_

_She took another shaky breath and tried to relax into the security of his hold. Arms wrapped tight around her, chest pressed close to her side, warm breath ghosting over her hair. Anna tipped her head and lightly pressed her lips against his. Her Pilot moaned quietly and moved one of his hands so it could bury in her hair, sure tongue cool from beer sliding between her slightly parted lips and running over hers._

_She whimpered softly, and he stood, still with her hooked in his arms, tongue exploring her mouth and padded through to his bedroom, the door being kicked shut behind him._

_Her Pilot was everywhere, arms braced around her, body pressed to hers, dick sliding in and out of her. "So beautiful Angel, I've waited so long for you to be ready. Now you're mine, all mine" As his words brought down the last of her walls his emotions crashed into her. Desire, want, lust suddenly overwhelmed by love, belonging. As the waves hit her body shook, pure bliss, true love ripped through her, an orgasm so powerful it stopped her breath and blacked out her world._

_Lying in his arms the tears came again. Anna berated herself for being so fucking weak, such a slave to her Empath side._

"_There shouldn't be anymore tears Anna"_

_She pressed her face further into his chest. "Don't leave me"_

_His hold tightened. "Not going anywhere Angel"_

_**The next day.**_

_As the piece of metal pierced his chest and he screamed Anna screamed right along with him. The pain he felt radiated through her body, tore through their connection. Then it was quiet, dark, lonely._

_She sat slumped in the chair sobbing, desperately seeking him out and finding nothing but silence. Then the rage came._

_A different scream this time. One that rang with anger and hate, and despair. As she destroyed the Krill she took everything it had, just as it had taken everything she had. When it began to break apart and the Viper rocked from the explosions she turned and set a course for home. She gripped the arms of the chair. Not home, home was sat in the chair before her, lifeless, eyes wide, mouth gaping, blood pouring from its chest. She was going back to base, one she had every intention of walking away from and never coming back._

* * *

**Present Day**

"You are distracted today Anna" Teyla watched her sparring partner as she rubbed the feeling back into her hand.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you're just more kick arse today"

The Athosian raised a brow. Teyla had been the first alien occupant of the city, met with distrust and not so easily disguised suspicion but with Colonel Carter's, and her team's, help she had made a place for herself here. Walking away from her home planet when the last of her family were killed in battle. Now she was a valued resident, a warrior with a strong Empathic side and a deep understanding of their enemies.

Anna had gone to her to request training in the art of hand to hand after Sumner had encouraged her. _"Sometimes we will not be in the air when we face our enemies Angel, and sometimes enemies will not show themselves until it is too late"_

She'd never really figured out the last part of the sentence but she had been grateful for his urgings. Anna had indeed faced some enemies on the ground and they had fallen in the face of the Athosian's expert training. And when she'd woken all those months ago, having to deal with the grief for a second time as her memories came flooding back Teyla had been there, had proved a great friend. Anna was sure she would still be a drooling wreck if it wasn't for her.

"Anna?"

She blinked. "Right, sorry Tey" She smiled. "Got a little lost then"

Teyla nodded. "You are to be paired with another soon?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe. But there's a good chance there won't be a match for me this time round. Some Navigator's have to wait two or three runs before they are successfully paired"

"And if you are?"

"It isn't an unknown procedure for me, it holds no fear"

"And yet I feel it"

"Your Empath side sucks"

Teyla smiled. "Actually I believe it is very powerful"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant Athosian" She sighed and sat on the mat, sticks in front of her. She rolled one back and forth thoughtfully. "The day the pairings are to be announced is the day that…." She chewed her lip and sighed again.

"He died"

Anna nodded.

Teyla sat in front of her. "A cruel twist Anna. But to join with another Pilot is not a sign of disrespect towards him or his memory, nor will it take him from you. You shall remember and so will your pairing. Marshall's knowledge, his experiences, skills, will be passed to another through you"

She licked her lips. "Yeah"

"There are things you do not wish to share?"

"Maybe"

"They do not allow these Pilot's a Navigator if they are not deemed worthy. They will have passed all the tests Anna, know what to expect. And many of them have seen battle, lost loved ones"

"You basically just repeated what I said to Rodney a few days ago"

Teyla tilted her head.

"Believe me you don't want to know"

"I am quite sure I do"

"You really don't" Anna grinned at her. "Although the look on his face when I answered his question was priceless. Should have taken a photo"

"I am intrigued"

"You can beat it out of him when he comes for his training later" Anna had insisted her new friend meet with Teyla. He may have been serving on the front line back on Athos but his CO had been a dick, refusing to teach him anything that would come in useful during combat. The engineers hadn't even been allowed to carry a weapon.

* * *

Steven watched her as she and McKay stood from their dinner table and parted ways. He'd been intrigued to see her again and had been surprised at how relaxed and happy she seemed. The last time he'd seen her she'd silently blinked up at him from her hospital bed as his words of condolence and comfort had appeared to roll off her, not penetrating the walls she'd rebuilt in the wake of her Pilot's death. Anna had been broken, there'd been no other word for it, and he'd not only mourned his old friend Sumner but the loss of an outstanding Navi,a brilliant young woman.

In two days the latest pairings would be announced, and when he'd heard the proposed date he'd grimaced. Anna would meet her new Pilot on the one year anniversary of the death of her first, and only, pairing. A man Steven was pretty sure she had fallen in love with, and he her. If he wasn't privy to the fact that she had Landry wrapped around her little finger he'd have sworn the bastard had done it on purpose. But despite the upcoming date she still seemed to be projecting the same easy confidence, relaxed attitude that he remembered before her world had been ripped apart.

"Steven?"

He looked up into amused eyes, that he now realised were the same colour of the Lantean Sea.

"Penny for them?"

He raised a row. "Do you have a penny?"

"Uh, no"

He grinned. "Then you don't get to hear them"

Anna rolled her eyes and sat opposite him. "You're still an annoying bastard"

"Thank you" He took his last mouthful of dinner and swallowed. "How you doing Anna? I've been meaning to catch up but it's been crazy since I got here"

"Good" She tilted her head thoughtfully. "But your presence was a little surprising. You've decided to rejoin the programme?"

"Figure I have a couple of years left before they stick me behind a desk. Hopefully in that time I can see the fuckers gone for good"

She nodded. "I hope you get what you wish for"

"I have no doubt with you back in the sky"

Anna pulled her face. "I may not even get back in the sky this run. And I'm not some fucking miracle worker Steven, there are plenty of people who bring awesome skills to the fight"

"Hmm, like your shiny new friend"

"I don't believe Rodney is shiny. A good job too, he would give away our position"

"I see your stunning wit is still intact"

"Yep"

Steven took a sip of coffee. "However I still look forward to flying with you again"

"You do?"

"Yep, even though you called me a crazy arse Pilot with suicidal tendencies matched only by my God complex"

There was a snort behind him. "She knows you well Caldwell"

"Bite me Mitchell"

The other Pilot took a seat next to him. "No thank you"

Steven glared at him. "Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, this is Anna Rayne"

"Pleased to meet you Miss Rayne" Mitchell gave a lopsided smile. "I've heard only good things"

The other man rolled his eyes.

"Thank you" Anna smiled back. "Are you enjoying your time on Atlantis?"

"If one more person sticks a needle in me I'm gonna punch them in the face"

Steven snorted.

Anna grinned. "Only two more days then the tests stop. Then its three weeks downtime, which will probably result in a nervous twitch and a life-long aversion to the movie franchise Aliens"

Mitchell raised a brow.

"They're Ronan's favourite, and everyone's too scared to say no"

"Um, ok"

Steven smirked at him. "You've not met Ronan?"

"I don't think so"

"Believe me, you'd remember"

"Umhmm" Anna played with a discarded napkin. "He's like a hotter version of Schwarzenegger's Conan"

"Oh, wow"

"Yep"

"Is he a Pilot?"

"Nope, he's from Sateda. Was part of their military until he was captured by the Krill"

"He survived the Krill?"

Anna nodded. "Carter's team found him on the run. After he'd had a shower and been found some clothes we decided to keep him. He pretties up the place"

"Anna, that is inappropriate"

Mitchell's brow raised again. The Colonel was looking at her with an expression of fond exasperation. He wondered how far back their history went, and just what was hidden there.

"Don't be a bore Steven, and I'm sure I say much more inappropriate things too"

"Shut up" He briefly looked up as Lorne and Sheppard joined their table, nodding a greeting. "So, how was Athos?"

"Hot, smelly and full of crazy people trying to kill you"

"Sounds fun"

"Oh yeah, it was a laugh a minute"

Sheppard grinned into his coffee.

"Miss Rayne"

Anna tilted her head up at the young man in a technicians uniform. "Yes?"

"It is time for your psych test"

"Didn't I already do one of those?"

"Three years ago Rayne" Steven flicked his fork towards her. "Fuck off, and behave yourself. No trying to manipulate the test"

She stuck her tongue and stood. "Your manners still suck"

"Go away"

They watched her follow the tech through the tables of the mess. Lorne cleared his throat. "Didn't realise you knew her personally"

Steven stabbed another piece of food with his fork. "Sumner and I joined the programme at the same time. And we both got new Navi's the run he was paired with Anna"

"Oh, that sucks"

"Yeah Major, it really did"

* * *

Anna woke quickly and quietly but her heart was still pounding, hands shaking, hair stuck to the back of her neck with sweat. She shivered slightly. Fucking nightmares. The arm slung over her waist tightened and he stirred.

"You ok?"

"Hmm" She buried further into his hold trying to get warm. "Sorry Rodney"

"Hey it's ok. This is what I'm here for right?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Back on Athos, when he'd found her for the third night running hunched by a fire behind the front line, shaking hands grasping her tea, Rodney had asked about the nightmares. She'd told him, everything, which had scared her a little but he'd been projecting concern and kindness, with a hint of fear nudging its way along the edges of his emotions and Anna had gratefully shared her fears, her grief. Others seemed to shy away from her, not sure what to say, ask, about the rumours that had followed her out there.

Rodney had listened quietly, nodding occasionally, his emotions rolling over her almost matching hers perfectly. She had found another Navigator, stuck out in the arse end of hell. So when he'd suggested sleeping beside her she'd agreed, searching him for any hint of desire or lust and finding nothing. She'd always wondered why he'd never wanted her and their conversation a few days ago had finally given her the reason.

And now he was back in her bed, the nightmares returning as the date drew nearer. She smiled a little, wondering what Landry would say if he suddenly strolled in looking for her as he often did.

"Anna?"

"Yeah" She yawned.

"What will happen when we're paired up?"

"You mean about this?"

"Yeah" He shifted slightly. "Um, I was told they're pretty possessive, even before the first true joining"

She snorted. "Oh yeah. I'm afraid this won't be allowed"

"Will you be ok?"

"Of course. If I'm paired I'll have a Pilot to go to if they get bad"

"And if you're not and I am?"

"Then I'll find a hot guy and make him stay with me"

"Whore"

"Virgin"

* * *

**Two days later.**

Anna went for a run, a long run. She pounded the catwalks, up and down flights of stairs, taking a minutes breather to stop at the end of the pier and watch the sunrise. It was beautiful here. Shame about the sucky neighbours. Bouncing gently on the balls of her feet she tilted her head, trying to decide how much longer she could run for before she threw up. Her time with Teyla, and on the front line, had pushed her fitness to another level, but she wasn't exactly boasting Marathon runner stamina yet.

She nodded before setting off at a gentler pace back down the pier, if she took it slow she could run for another couple of hours. That'd be long enough to miss the tech who would bring her news of any pairing. It was cowardly, and completely useless, as they'd find her anyway but she needed this. One last act of independence, of having him all to herself. If she was to be joined her grief wouldn't be private anymore, nothing would be, and that scared the shit out of her more than any Krill.

She stopped in front of her door and ripped off the envelope that had been stuck to it. Anna looked at it and sighed. She'd run until she was drenched in sweat, her legs beginning to turn to jello and her lungs burning. She really needed to give up those last few cigarettes that were becoming a hard habit to break. She couldn't run anymore but she still felt restless, anxious. Today was gonna suck.

The door slid shut behind her and she turned the envelope over in her hands.

"Putting off the inevitable Miss Rayne?"

Her head snapped up. Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell was propped against the far wall, hands in his pockets, ankles crossed.

"Uh.."

"Don't worry, you're in the right quarters. Although I must admit I too was a little confused when I found Rodney McKay in here earlier"

She blinked at him, brain trying to recover from the mindless physical torture she'd just put her body through.

"Does he stay every night?"

"Uh, no"

"Hmm. Would you care to tell me why?"

"He snores"

Mitchell growled quietly and she gripped the letter a little tighter. There was no need to open it, she knew she had a new Pilot now, and exactly who he was. "Try again Miss Rayne"

Her skin goosebumped, the sweat cooling and tightening it. A list of perfectly valid reasons were all available, all sitting on the tip of her tongue but it would be a worthless lie. In a few weeks time he'd know exactly why Rodney stayed, why she curled in to her friends embrace and buried her face in his warmth. Then she felt a little sad that she wouldn't get that anymore. It seemed Mitchell was a textbook example of a Pilot, and she wouldn't be surprised if she'd no longer be allowed to take a piss by herself.

"I'm waiting"

Anna took a discreet breath to try to even her nerves, make sure her voice didn't crack. "I get nightmares"

He stood a little straighter and raised a brow.

She licked her lips. "Mostly Sumner, sometimes other's"

"Others?"

Anna shrugged. "People we lost along the way"

"I see" He pushed off the wall and stepped in front of her, taking the letter from her hand. "No need for this now I guess" He flipped it between his fingers thoughtfully. "The idea of him here makes me a little edgy Anna but if you need him to sleep, and his Pilot agrees, you may continue"

"Uh.."

"Be quiet. But if I think there's anything other than comfort.."

She shook her head silently.

"And McKay's Pilot would be pissed too. He's nearly as much of a bastard as I am"

Anna fought the urge to snort in laughter, keeping her face straight. "I am not Rodney's type"

"I think you're everyone's type"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have a penis"

"Excuse me?"

Anna shot him her best 'you're a fucking idiot' look and waited for him to catch on.

"Huh. Really?"

"Yes, I really don't have a penis"

Mitchell sighed. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

She widened her eyes. "Um, no?"

He suddenly grinned at her. "You know I doubted these tests when I got my letter this morning but I think we're going to get along just fine"

"We are?"

"Oh yes"

"Crap"

He chuckled. "Grab a shower then we're outta here"

"We are?"

He gently cuffed her.

"Hey!"

"Stop pissing about" He wiped his hand on his BDU's. "And please go shower, what did you do? Run a fucking Marathon?"

"Half a one actually" She eyed him.

"Oh no, I'm staying right here. No more running today Anna"

* * *

He listened to the shower turn on and the thunk of sweaty clothes hitting the bathroom floor before sitting on the edge of her bed, hands still holding her letter, informing her that he was her match. He stared at it, expecting it to suddenly burst into flames or for Sumner's voice to sound in his ear, telling him it was a mistake, that he wasn't ready, not for her.

Mitchell scrubbed a hand over his face. When he'd opened his he'd stood in the middle of his quarters staring at it until the words had gone all blurry and a headache had started threatening. Stirring himself he'd dropped the letter on his desk and ripped open the larger brown envelope, the one that held his Navigator's files. Reading through them realisation had dawned on him as to why they had been paired. Now he just needed to decide wether to take it slow or encourage their bond before the official joining. He had a feeling being hit with the full force of what was inside her head without any preparation could cause some embarrassing effects in full view of the techs.

"It was very generous of you but I won't need Rodney anymore" He looked up to see her propped against the bathroom door, the wet hair, soft tight jeans and a baggy cropped tee making her look even younger.

"You won't?"

"A Navigator only needs their Pilot, as long as that Pilot is prepared to put in the time and effort needed"

"I read the instruction manual"

She rolled her eyes at him.

He pursed his lips in thought. She'd obviously been thinking in the shower. "Come sit" He gestured to the bed next to him and watched her unhesitatingly pad over and take a seat, crossing her legs under her, pulling her hair to the side and starting to plait it. Mitchell grabbed her wrist and felt her flinch slightly. "Leave it down"

Anna paused then nodded, dropping the section of hair she'd been holding. He ran his fingers through it, undoing her work. "Do you know why we're paired Anna? Why you were paired with Sumner?"

She shook her head. "Navi's aren't told. Guess it's based on personality, aptitude or something"

"Partly" He ran the fingers that had been in her hair down her arm. "There's also DNA, strength of the ATA that kind of thing. And wants, needs, desires"

"Uh.."

"Sumner could give you what you needed and so can I"

"Um.."

"It's supposed to strengthen the pairing, make us faster, better, stronger"

She opened her mouth then snapped it shut. Then she frowned. "Uh, like one big dating agency?"

He snorted. "Yeah, a little"

"Oh. Well, that's a little creepy"

"Tell me about it. But.." Mitchell leant in and she nearly fell off the bed in her haste to get away. He frowned. "I've been reliably informed I'm pretty hot"

"Good for you"

"Anna?"

"What?" She was stood now, sullen looking at the edge of the bed.

Crap. Mitchell changed tactics and stood, the height difference would be an advantage, she only had to be five four in her bare feet. As he stepped towards her she stepped back until his Navi was pressed against the wall between her bathroom and bedroom and he was looking down at her.

* * *

Anna stared at his black cotton-clad chest and tried to gather her thoughts. Shit, he'd obviously taken her little comment about not needing Rodney to mean that she'd be sharing his bed from now on. When she'd spoken to Teyla about the night before Marshall died Anna had discovered that sex, while not mandatory, was pretty much the norm between Pilots and their Navigator's. It had played a large part in the repeal of DADT, the government recognising that the benefits of a relationship between them far outweighed any half-assed fuddy-duddy ideals.

She'd been shocked to realise that Marshall had waited on her because she was young and he'd probably recognised her many issues that, had she not been an Empath with tight control over her emotions, could have caused her to self-implode years ago. Sexual or romantic relationships outside of the flight team were not even considered, the bond, and the time and effort placed into it, left no room for another. He'd basically been celibate, keeping his desire under wraps until she was ready. It had made his death even more painful, and her more angry. If he'd told her they could have had a lot longer together.

And now her new Pilot was suggesting that a big factor in who you were paired with was that you'd make a good couple. She snorted to herself. The whole of the SGC had gone insane. And, oh God, Rodney. She hoped whoever he had got would understand, listen, even if they were a bastard. It didn't matter anyway, she knew the truth, sex didn't make you better in the air, she'd done it after two years of successful missions and her Pilot had been killed straight after. She licked her lips. She shouldn't have given in to her weird little desires, should have kept listening to the voice in her head that said it was wrong.

"Princess" His voice was low and soft in her ear. "You didn't know any of this?"

She shook her head.

"Sumner never told you?"

She swallowed and shook her head again not trusting herself to speak yet. Nothing like a squeaky hamster voice to give away your palm-sweating panic.

"You didn't do this with him?"

Anna just stared down at his boots. She knew today was gonna suck but rehashing past fuck-ups was not supposed to have been a part of it. She shivered a little as he growled low in her ear.

"Did he hurt you Anna?"

"What?!" Her head snapped up and she winced as it collided with the wall behind her. "No, no, never" You know, until he died and left me all alone with an all-consuming feeling of guilt and despair. Her Pilot pulled her forward slightly so his hand could rub gently over where she'd smacked her head into the wall and she clenched her fists against the whimper crawling up her throat. Stupid tlc-loving body.

She tried not to relax into him too much and chewed on her lip, face thankfully hidden from his gaze. This Colonel Mitchell, her Pilot, did seem a little similar to Marshall, he certainly had the whole in-chargey, I'm gonna take care of you thing happening which always got under her skin. But he was more direct and, it appeared, honest. And she was sure he wouldn't have waited two whole years to get laid.

But of course he wouldn't be exactly the same as Marshall because she wasn't the same as she was three years ago. She'd been paired with someone who suited her now, a Navi who'd seen a lot of combat and lost a Pilot. She was a little older, maybe a little wiser, definitely a little more experienced. Anna realised the hand had stopped rubbing the slightly throbbing spot on her head and was now braced against the wall behind her.

His lips skittered up her neck, hot breath ghosting over her ear. "I've read the reports Princess, can't believe you flew together like that without sharing a bed"

Anna tried to ignore the way her skin was heating. "It doesn't work"

His tongue flicked behind her ear. "What?"

She tried to squirm away as his arm snaked round her waist but his grip just tightened, pulling her in closer which in no way made her think about how hard the chest was that she was pressed up against. "I..we only once..the night before.." God, she was shit at this stuff, and she was a damn Empath. An Empath whose own feelings freaked her out so much they were firmly locked behind a door she'd worked hard to reinforce in her mind.

Her Pilot groaned quietly in her ear and his other hand buried into her hair pulling her in even tighter. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry. But it wasn't your fault, you faced down some kind of Super-Krill with one Viper, you were lucky to make it back at all. And I'm sorry you didn't get to feel the bond grow, enjoy your deeper connection"

Anna nodded as best she could in his grasp and felt him sigh. "You having sex didn't sign his death warrant Anna. If anything it saved you, you used his knowledge to get yourself home"

She shrugged. She still didn't remember anything between turning her back on the burning Krill and waking up in hospital. "We'll talk more about this Princess but first…" A light kiss was dropped to the top of her head and her back gently bumped the wall again, his leg sliding between hers, raising her up on tiptoes.

His voice sounded in her ear, all soft southern drawl and low octaves. "I know all about you Anna, I know what it is you need, what it is you want. I know about your Daddy issues, and your lovely little submissive streak. And they chose well when they picked me. I'm gonna take such good care of you baby girl, in the chair and out. You're so special, such a _good girl_"

Anna silently cursed out her stupid traitorous body as it gave a little shiver in response to his last two words, dragged out, lengthened by his suddenly thickening accent. No one had spoken to her like that for a long time and she'd almost forgotten how strong her reactions could be to it. Her hips gave a little involuntary roll and her Pilot hummed in pleasure.

As her Pilots leg released her and she slid back down the wall Anna went to her knees in front of him. With this one she wouldn't waste any time, deny herself any comfort, pleasure. In three weeks they would be in the sky and it could all be taken from her again. He growled her name as she flicked open his belt buckle and undid his BDU pants, pulling down his boxers and catching the head of his dick in her mouth as it sprang free.

He braced his hands on the wall as she slid her lips halfway down his length and hummed around him. Applying light suction she pulled back, swirling her tongue around the head before sliding back down, taking all of him in this time. "Damn baby girl, so good"

Humming again Anna made sure her lips were tightly closed around him, pushing the flat of her tongue against the underside of his dick and swallowing around his tip. "Fuck, so good" He twitched against her tongue and a little dribble of pre-cum ran down her throat. Tilting her head slightly she released him from her throat and slid her mouth back along him, tongue running gentle swirls over the velvet skin.

She slid up and down and one of his hands bunched up into her hair. "Oh baby girl, so good. So fucking good, so special" Anna moaned around him, partly through her own pleasure, partly 'cause she knew the vibrations would do wonderful things to her Pilot's dick. As he grew closer to his climax the grip in her hair tightened and his words washed over her, making her feel warmer than she had done in a whole year. "So good….I'm gonna look after you….it's all gonna be ok….so fucking special….all mine" When she took him back down and swallowed again her body shook with her own climax as he shot ribbons of cum down her throat.

* * *

Cameron strolled into the mess and headed towards the food feeling slightly more relaxed than he had this morning when he'd gone to his new Navi's room and found a half-dressed man there. The awesome blow job had definitely helped, her cumming right along with him without a single touch had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen, but Anna had also seemed to accept their pairing pretty easily despite her obvious lingering guilt over Sumner's death.

He had no doubt there'd still be some shit to deal with but that was why he had been chosen for her. To nurture and control were his main kinks and being paired with her would allow him to over-indulge to his heart's content. He also had three weeks before they were joined officially and he already had a good beat on what she needed to work well, and relax.

Snagging a sandwich and a bottle of water he headed over to where his old friend was sat, head bent over some papers, deep in discussion with his Navigator. He dropped into a chair and propped his feet on another.

"Comfy Mitchell?"

He grinned at him. "Yes, thank you. You?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes then smirked at him. "Lost your new friend already?"

Rodney snorted beside him but kept his eyes focused on the files. Cam flipped him off. "She's training with Teyla"

Sheppard raised a brow. "Really?"

"Really. Apparently Anna is also pretty awesome on the ground too"

Rodney raised his head. "Pretty awesome? She'd have you flat on your back in thirty seconds"

"If I'm lucky"

The Navigator screwed up his face. "Just wrong"

Cam smirked at him and took a bite of sandwich.

Rodney eyed him curiously. "Is she ok today?"

He swallowed his food and raised a brow. "Yes. I'm really not that bad once you get to know me"

"Bullshit"

"Shut up Shep"

Rodney huffed. "I wasn't talking about you idiot flyboy.."

"Hey!"

"I just thought today would be pretty tough that's all"

"Because of getting a new asshole Pilot?"

Rodney rolled his eyes at his Pilot and then turned on Mitchell. "Partly.." Cam flipped him off. "..but it's also.." He waved his hand around. "…you know"

"No, I have no fucking idea what you're going on about"

"Oh for God's sake. It's in her file, didn't you read it?"

"Just spit it out McKay" Cam was starting to lose his lovely post-blowjob bliss.

"It's the anniversary today…of his death"

Cam blinked at him. "Really?"

"No, I'm making it up just to piss you off"

Sheppard tapped his Navi's hand. "That's enough Rodney"

"Well really, the man's…"

"Enough" Sheppard raised a brow at his friend. "You didn't know?"

"No, pretty sure I would have remembered if it was in her file. And she didn't tell me" He took a gulp of water. "Crap"

"If she didn't tell you and she seems fine then don't worry" Sheppard shrugged. "Maybe she just wants to move on, forget about it. Perhaps she requested it not to be in her file? Nothing like people walking on eggshells around you to make things worse"

"Yeah, maybe" Cam peered over at the papers on the table, he'd bring it up later, see what her reaction was. "What you doing?"

John grinned at him. "When I found out first time Navi's don't get a look at the Viper's until the first run I brought down the schematics for Rodney to look over. He thinks he can shave a few seconds off the top speed"

Cam raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yep. And improve manoeuvrability"

"Well fuck me. Just what were you doing stuck out on the front line?"

"Trying to repair Jumpers with some planks of wood and a few nails" Rodney smiled tightly at him. "My CO wouldn't let me go without a fight, apparently I'm too much of a genius"

"And modest too" John took a sip of coffee. "Who was your CO?"

"Dixon"

John made a little disgusted noise. "Yeah, the man's a prick"

"So Anna informed him"

Cam grinned. "Really?"

Rodney smirked back. "Yeah, several times. I believe she also questioned his parentage with much frequency"

"She must have spent most of her time in the brig"

"Nope. He may be a prick but he's not stupid. Landry dotes on her, and O'Neill consider's her one of his 'kids'. Along with the other crazies he recruited to the programme"

"O'Neill recruited me"

"And me"

"My point proved exactly"

"Gee thanks" John sprawled back with his coffee. "What are the Jumper's like?"

"Slower than the Viper's, mainly due to their size. But their shielding and weaponry are pretty much the same by the looks of it" Rodney waved a hand over the papers. "They're ideal for rescue and recon because you can fit a couple of teams in them along with supplies etc. That's why they were moved to the fronts, they're more useful there than in the city"

"Yeah I guess. Sounds like a couple would come in handy here too though. I mean, Viper's go down sometimes right?"

Rodney nodded. "Apparently. But from what Anna says if you survive the crash landing you're pretty much on your own until you can reach a tower or gate, if you even can. Think that's why Sumner had her train with Teyla, and why she encouraged me to do it aswell"

"You train too?" John raised a brow.

"Yep, four times a week. I also have Firearms three times a week with Ronan and run twice a week with Anna"

Cam watched his friend gape slightly at his Navi. "Well fuck me"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I have no desire to die at the hands of the Krill or their creepy footmen and this is one of the ways I can prevent that from happening. And also, you know, making sure we don't get shot down"

"Thanks for the faith Rodney"

Cam snorted. "He's obviously seen you fly Shep"

"Fuck off, I'm awesome"

"You're insane"

Rodney sighed. "Great, just fucking great"

The two Pilot's grinned at each other.

* * *

"You know, you're making it very hard to sneak other men in here"

"Very funny Princess" Mitchell swiveled from side to side in her desk chair. "Saw your friend Rodney at lunch"

"Ok" Anna dumped her gym bag on the floor and grabbed a water from her mini fridge. "Oh I meant to ask earlier, who'd he get?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and took a gulp. "Pilot, who did he get?"

"Sheppard"

She furrowed her brow. "Oh, the pretty one who thinks he's awesome"

"Isn't that me?"

"You're not pretty"

"Gee thanks"

"Welcome" Anna wrinkled her nose. "Another shower for me I think. Did you need something or am I allowed to be clean first?'

"Your attitude is appalling"

"So is yours"

Her Pilot shot her a look that she'd seen before, mainly on the faces of authority that had passed in and out of her life just before the yelling started. "Why didn't you tell me it was a year ago today?"

Her water bottle stopped halfway to her mouth. "Uh, it didn't seem important" Anna took another gulp to hide her sudden onslaught of fresh feelings. She'd been doing so well too, bastard.

"You're saying today doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Um, I guess, a little. But it's not a big deal. I have other stuff going on, and it was a long time ago"

"So your best friend being in your bed for the past three nights 'cause of nightmares has nothing to do with it?"

"Are you stalking me?"

He growled quietly and the hairs on the back of her neck raised.

"It's happened before"

"But not since you've been back here Princess, and then all of a sudden three nights in a row?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because you're important to me, and you didn't tell me. You were just gonna struggle through the day and hope no one said anything?"

"Not struggling" She pouted.

"Yeah you are" He stayed in his seat but dropped his voice again, trying to hit the tone he'd managed to find earlier that had her opening up to him. "I'm not here to replace him baby girl, I don't want you to forget him. He was a big part of your life and he was taken away from you. If you want me to leave you in peace until tomorrow I will, if you want to curl up and eat junk and watch a movie you can do that in my arms, if you want sex for comfort I can do that too. Anything you want Anna"

His last sentence rocked her back on her heels a little as the force of the memories ran into her. She tried to blink them away and dropped her walls a little, curious to experience what he was feeling as he said them. Anna had kept them firmly in place this morning, not really wanting to know what a man who she'd gone to her knees for after thirty minutes of conversation actually felt about her.

Her brow rose as concern edged with a little desire nudged its way through the crack she'd made, she opened up a little further and her other brow met it's fellow. The desire was a little stronger now but it was still over-whelmed with his concern, his need to comfort. He also appeared to be a little pissed, she reckoned that was because she hadn't told him about today, how important it was, and not just because she'd taken a new Pilot.

"Baby girl, you reading me?"

Anna snapped back her connection and looked at him. "No"

"Liar"

"Am not"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "See anything you don't like?"

"The self-love and hint of insanity could be a cause for concern"

"You're hilarious"

"I bet you're laughing on the inside"

"Really not" Her Pilot stretched his legs out in front of him. "So, you want me to go? Start again tomorrow?"

Anna chewed on her lip. On one hand the idea of shutting herself away for the rest of the day, and possibly getting steadily drunk, sounded quite attractive. However, hangover's sucked, she'd probably end up radioing her Pilot anyway when she hit the horny stage of pissedness, and she knew after months on the front line that isolating yourself wasn't the answer. She sighed and shook her head. "I still need to eat"

He nodded, face blank which had her wishing she'd kept a little window open to pick up on his emotions. "Ok Princess, grab your shower then we'll hit the mess"

"You haven't eaten?"

"Yep, I'll just top up my caffeine levels. And watch you"

"That's a little weird"

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard watched his Navi plug one of the tablets that kinda reminded him of iPad's into their Viper and start muttering to himself, fingers flicking over the screen. John was pretty shit hot at Mathematics and wasn't stupid, despite the image he projected, but this was way beyond his abilities so he was choosing to sit back and watch a self-proclaimed genius at work.

He was pretty sure it was a sight he'd definitely enjoy more and more, the slight awkwardness and shyness Rodney had displayed when he'd met him had disappeared once he'd been presented with the blueprints of the Viper's, and as the work had become more detailed, more complex he'd almost started vibrating with pleasure. As his Navi started mumbling about '_college drop-out engineers_' and '_neanderthal mechanics_' John grinned and sprawled back in the chair, following his progress through half-lidded eyes.

* * *

Rodney froze as warmth pressed up against his back. "How you getting on?" His Pilot's chin rested on his shoulder as he peered down to the tablet in his hands.

"Um" He cleared his throat. "Uh, nearly done, but we'll have to run a few thousand simulations first. Unless you want to explode during take-off"

"Are we talking the kind with flames and stuff?"

Rodney pushed back the weird feeling his Pilot was flirting with him. The man was ridiculously hot. "Uh, there's another kind?"

A chuckle ghosted over his neck. "Yeah"

"Um.."

Then the warmth disappeared long enough for his Pilot to turn him so they were face to face and the back of his knees were hitting the console behind him. He opened his mouth to ask him, well Rodney wasn't sure what to ask him but this was all getting a little surreal, when soft lips crashed against his and a tongue slid into his mouth. He mumbled an obscenity that was lost in the others mans mouth and tried to find a hand hold to steady himself against the force of the kiss.

But then there was an arm wrapping around his waist and a hand gripping his hair, and a very talented tongue curling around his and Rodney gave up. He lost himself in the sensation of being rather roughly taken by his new Pilot, desperately ignoring the doubting little voice in his head.

The other man moaned quietly and the arm around his waist slid down until it was forcing Rodney's hips forward, a strong muscled thigh sliding between his legs, a distinct hardness pressing against his own. His Pilot ground forward and Rodney whimpered. Shit, shit, he needed time to think, to breath and to maybe get a handle on the fact that his Pilot seemed to expect Rodney to know what he was doing. There was a little wave of panic and he managed to yank his head away.

Sheppard pouted at him, all blown eyes and wet bruised lips. Rodney swallowed and took a shaky breath. "You..I..can't do this"

"Why?" And now that voice that had been raising little goosebumps on his skin all morning was even more lazy, huskier.

Rodney's dick twitched. "Shit, because…"

His Pilot rolled his hips again and smirked at the little whimper. Rodney glared at him. "I, uh…shit"

The other man frowned. "What is it Rodney?"

"I…" Crap, crap. He should have just gone with it, he was a genius for fuck's sake, he would have been able to figure it out as he went along. But now he'd made the other man suspicious.

"If I've read you wrong Rodney I'm sorry. I wouldn't force this on you"

"No um, it's just I haven't ever uh.." He trailed off. Yeah, real smooth McKay.

"Never?"

Crap. "No"

"But you're so hot"

"Um, I am?"

His Pilot dipped his head, running a slick stripe up Rodney's neck. "Yeah, you really are" He murmured. "Just relax baby, I'll do it all" There was a nip at his earlobe and Rodney jumped a little. Another bruising kiss landed on his mouth but this time a hand was snaking between them gently palming his crotch. Rodney groaned and felt the lips against his give a quick grin before they were once again insistently pushing down. Then sure fingers were tugging on his fly, slipping inside to trail over his dick.

The hot wet mouth slid down to Rodney's jaw line, trailing up to his ear. Porn worthy murmurs of pleasure were being breathed over his skin as his dick was pulled free from his pants and a hand wrapped around it and, oh God, was pressed up against the other man's dick, held in the same firm grasp. "When.." Rodney gave a little gasp at the first stroke. "..did you undo _your_ pants?"

There was a deep chuckle in his ear. "Be quiet Rodney" The sensations of being dragged up and down against another man's dick were overwhelming, a trickle of sweat began to run down the small of his back as his skin heated and sparks of pleasure fired up his nerves. As the strokes began to build in speed, pre-cum slicking up and down both of them Rodney moaned at the first signs of his climax. The coiling of his stomach, the tightening of his balls, this was going to be embarrassingly quick. He began to run through the specs of the Viper's, trying to prolong the pleasure, and not shame himself.

His Pilot's breathing was ragged in his ear now, the other hand gripping the console behind them. "No cheating baby" The grip tightened. "This is meant to be a quickie. A taster" A tongue flicked into his ear on the next downstroke and the other man let out another quiet moan as his hips began to roll. "Then I'm going to take you back to my quarters so I can fuck you properly"

"Oh crap, oh crap" Rodney felt his legs begin to shake as the first wave of pleasure hit deep inside of him, and this was so much better than his own hand and crappy porn.

"Hmm" Sheppard sped his stroking up. "Like the sound of that? Cum for me while you're thinking about me taking you, all spread out and screaming my name"

"Fuck, bastard" Rodney gripped an arm as the next wave hit, and then he couldn't stop it. It rose up and crashed over him, his muscles tensed and shook as he fought for breath and closed his eyes as the first hot stream left him.

He was vaguely aware that the other man's movements had become erratic and then there was a deep low growl in his ear as his stomach was splattered with warm liquid. "Mine"

He blinked back white spots. "Holy fucking shit"

His Pilot huffed into his neck and released his dick. "Finish up baby, I want to see all of you, and soon"

"Shit"

* * *

Cam rolled his eyes as his Navi played with her food then looked up as Major Lorne slid into a chair, a young good-looking guy taking a seat opposite him, next to Anna. He raised a brow and she shot him a look before turning to the newcomer smiling. "Chuck, its good to see you. Didn't think you'd be ready"

"That doesn't sound promising Ev" Cam smirked at his friend as Lorne flipped him off.

"Actually its Chuck's fourth run Mitchell. He's just escaped quarantine, was part of the team that went to Palon"

"Huh, how was it?"

Chuck sighed. "Any planet that smells that bad should be instantly destroyed"

"You should ask Jack" Anna waved her fork around. "He loves blowing shit up"

Chuck snorted. "Yeah, I remember"

"You one of O'Neill's too?"

"Yep, same training group as Anna, and we flew on the same squadron for a while" He grinned at Evan. "Don't worry I'm awesome"

Anna snorted. "And still so modest" She prodded her potatoes.

Cam sighed. "Anna will you eat that rather than trying to make a pretty picture with it"

She glared at him. "Not hungry"

"The amount of exercise you've done today means you have to eat"

"Stop interfering with my nutritional intake"

The two other men shared a grin.

"We're not going til you've eaten it"

"Bossy"

"Disobedient"

Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to the other Navi. "This is my new Pilot, he's very annoying"

"Anna!"

Someone snorted and took the chair the other side of her. Rodney grinned. "Driving your Pilot insane already I see"

"I hate to break with tradition" She grinned back. "Where you been?"

"Looking at the Viper's, think I can make some improvements"

"Really? Like what?" She looked curiously at him.

"The interface with the chairs can certainly be upgraded pretty easily, and there seems to be a slight drag by the left wing that I'm working on" He frowned. "Some kind of weight that throws off the balance"

Cam raised a brow at John who'd sat at the end of the table, keeping close to his Navi. He smirked back at him. Cam flipped him off.

Anna raised a brow. "Very impressive, you picked up on that already?"

"Genius" He matched her brow raise. "You know what it is?"

His Navi nodded at her friend. "Yeah, it's like a mini ZPM encased in a Trinium/Naquadah alloy. Without it the Viper's wouldn't be able to travel such long distances. You can't get rid of it, but if you balance it out with something on the other side you lose about 0.89 seconds off your top speed"

"Damn" He tapped the table."Why don't we just centralise it?"

"Cause at the moment if it blows up you just lose a wing, if it's under you you're totally screwed"

"Bollocks" He huffed. "Back to the heavily complex drawing board"

"You'll sort it sweetie. Wait til you've done a couple of flights, the more you fly the deeper you can get into the systems"

"With my brain?"

"Yes, with your giant brain"

* * *

Checking her Pilot was still deeply involved in a conversation with Sheppard and Lorne she poked her friend in the side and slipped into Athosian, just in case they suddenly turned their attention back to the Navi's sat at the table.

"_Your Pilot's hot, any sex on the horizon?"_

Rodney flushed slightly and glared at her. _"I'd ask you the same but we all know you're a giant whore"_

She stuck her tongue out. _"Well?"_

"_He uh, might have molested me in the Viper"_

"_Awesome"_

"_And apparently I'm staying at his tonight"_

"_You feeling ok hon?"_ Anna studied him carefully.

Rodney shifted slightly. _"I'm a little nervous but the inappropriate touching earlier has taken the edge off"_

Anna snorted. _"How inappropriate?"_

"_Not telling"_

"_Did he touch you down there?"_

Chuck choked on his coffee and Anna glared at him. _"No drawing attention to our conversation"_

"_No talking about sex at the dinner table"_

"_Have you had sex with Lorne?"_

Chuck rolled his eyes. _"Give me chance, I just left the infirmary"_

"_See Chuck's a whore too"_

"_Hey!" _

She raised a brow at Rodney. _"Don't do anything that weirds you out or makes you feel uncomfortable. And remember your training, if he pushes it just lay him out"_

"_Yeah, and then call us so we can come take pictures"_

"_Not helping, either of you"_

"_And make sure you tell him about you know.." _She waved her hand around. _"He's needs to be gentle the first time"_

"_Oh God"_

Chuck leant forward and grinned. _"Yeah man, you'll need some quality prepping time"_

"_Oh God, shut up the both of you. I wish there was an Athosian word for _fuck off_"_

"_Bet Tey does too"_

Rodney shot her a look. _"What about you? You doing ok today?"_

"_Fine"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes Rodney I'm sure"_

"_Is he giving you time?"_

"_Time for what?"_

"_To deal with today idiot, he seems a little pushy"_

"_He's a controlling asshole but apparently that's what I go for"_

"_You are seriously screwed up"_

"_Thanks, you too"_

"_Have you uh…?" _Rodney gestured with his fork.

Anna rolled her eyes. _"You have to at least be able to say it McKay. And no, but I did treat him to a rather outstanding blow job earlier"_

"_You have no shame"_

"_Apparently not…"_

"Anna?"

Uh oh. "Yes Cameron" She smiled at him through her lashes.

He glared at her. "What language is that?"

"Athosian"

Sheppard raised a brow. "You can all speak Athosian?"

"Yep, picked it up at the front. Except for Chuck, he made the effort to learn it on his first run"

Evan looked at his Navi curiously. "Why?"

"We deal a lot with the Athosians, it comes in handy"

"But there are no Athosians here"

Anna eyed her Pilot. "And?"

"And so why do you need to be speaking their language?"

"So you don't know what I'm saying"

Rodney snorted. "Trust me, you didn't want to be in on the conversation"

"_Prude"_

"_Whore"_

"Anna, cut it out!"

* * *

Rodney let his thoughts wander to his friend, her new Pilot was indeed a controlling asshole however he also appeared to already care for her, and Anna had always had a way with authority figures, more dominant personality's. It was like they were drawn to her, and she naturally knew just how to act around them, the right mix of rebellion and compliance. Maybe they were as good a match as the tests had said.

He just hoped that this Mitchell was good enough to read her, see through the witty comebacks and childish naïvety she projected. Rodney was pretty sure there was stuff in her past even he had never been told about, stuff so powerful it had moulded her very persona, and the needs that came with it. Perhaps…warm hands slid down his arms and he shivered slightly.

"You with me baby?"

He nodded and swallowed as his Pilot nipped at his neck, warmth pressing up behind him. Hot breath puffed over his ear.

"Just relax Rodney. It's been a long time since I had someone so totally untouched as you in my bed, I'm gonna take my time, make it good, I promise. This is going to bring me so much pleasure baby, and you" Warm swirls ran over his throat and the other man hummed quietly. Rodney swallowed and licked his lips.

The warmth disappeared from his back. "Strip down to your underwear"

Shedding his clothes Rodney tried to ignore the burning gaze of his Pilot, and how much his body seemed to like having someone watch him strip. As he kicked off his trousers his hand drifted towards his own dick.

"No" His hand stilled an inch away from his body at his Pilot's voice. "You don't touch yourself. You have to leave it all to me"

Rodney fought down the little moan and dropped his hands back to his sides, it was going to be long night, thank God they were on downtime. The sounds of undressing reached his ears and then John Sheppard stepped round in front of him, dark eyes glinting slightly in the low light that had been requested of Atlantis, and naked, very naked. Rodney tried to keep his gaze firmly in front him.

Huffing a quiet laugh his Pilot moved in front of him and pressed a kiss to his lips, tongue pushing insistently on his mouth until Rodney got with the programme and opened up. Just as the kiss got passionate enough for him to think the other man had reached the point where he was just going to tackle Rodney onto the bed John stepped back and knelt.

Rodney hissed in a quiet breath as a finger ran over his still covered erection before his boxers were slowly pulled down. He closed his eyes. "So beautiful" A gentle puff of air was blown over him, feeling cool as it hit the small amount of pre-cum forming at his tip. His Pilot hummed and then slipped his lips over the head, tongue lapping up the moisture. There was a weird sound which Rodney figured out he'd made in response to someone taking his dick into their mouth and then slight panic that he might cum right there and then.

But before he could completely embarrass himself his Pilot moved away and stood, grabbing his hand and taking him over to the bed. "On your back baby" Trying to fight down the once again rising panic Rodney attempted to gracefully comply but still felt incredibly awkward against the other man's obvious ease, and his intense perusal. Sinking his head into the pillow he inhaled quietly and tried to relax.

Then his body was literally covered by his Pilot's, another hard demanding kiss while the body over his rocked slightly, pressing their dicks together and causing little sparks of friction that made him moan into John's mouth. Leaving Rodney to pull in long breaths the man slid his mouth down his throat, over his collarbone, until he closed his lips over a nipple, sucking gently while sure fingers rolled and pinched the other. Waiting until they were so hard it was almost painful his Pilot abandoned his chest and ran a slick stripe down to his navel, briefly dipping in before more hot breath hit his dick.

Rodney fisted the sheets in anticipation. Shit, please don't cum in the first five seconds. A tongue ran over his head and his hips twitched.

"Don't hold back baby. Want you nice and relaxed"

Then his dick was swallowed down in one movement and his hips did a full jerk this time. "Shit"

"Hmm" The vibrations travelled up his length and Rodney moaned quietly, this was so not fair. Strong hands gripped his hips, pinning them to the bed as John slid back off until only the head was sat in his mouth, tongue swirling briefly before he swallowed back down. All thoughts of panic and fear were lost in, if he had anything to compare to, what Rodney believed was the most awesome blow job ever. He whimpered slightly as the familiar feeling washed over him, it was too soon, he never wanted this to end.

"John stop I…"

But the sucking just became more insistent, and the grip became more bruising and Rodney gasped for breath as he saw stars and came hard down the other mans throat. He slowly released the balled up sheets. "Shit"

"Hmm" His Pilot raised himself back up, going in for another kiss, letting Rodney have a taste of himself. John pulled back and looked thoughtfully down at him. "Now, how to get you nice and hard again?"

"Fuck"

"Hmm, eventually"

Rodney's dick twitched. Yeah it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Anna stretched her legs out and took another gulp of whisky, turning the page of her book. There was some football game on the screen that her Pilot had wanted to watch, apparently he was behind in the season, whatever the hell that meant. He hadn't said a word when she'd chosen to prop herself against the front of the couch by his foot, rather than sitting on it next to him, and for that she was grateful.

It was kinda nice to be able to do this again but she wasn't quite ready to curl between his legs like she'd done with Marshall. Topping up her drink she settled back down and turned another page, the pretence of reading letting her mind freely wander without interruption from him. It seemed her habit of gazing off into nothing while she processed thoughts made him curious, and a little uneasy.

Dinner had been nice, apart from the slight bollocking she'd gotten for the Athosian thing, and Anna had enjoyed talking with Rodney and Chuck. At least her Pilot didn't seem fussed about her having close friendships with other Navi's, despite his little reaction to Chuck sitting next to her. It was important to not cut yourself off completely, rely solely on your Pilot for company, things could get scarily intense if you worked like that, and when one of you was lost…. it had been hard enough to deal with Marshall's sudden death, if she hadn't had Teyla's and Ronan's friendship, and Chuck calling in with treats and the latest gossip, Anna was sure she would never have gotten out of that damn hospital.

Also meeting Rodney's Pilot had eased her worries about her friends impending deflowering, she grinned to herself, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was hot, and he'd interacted well with Rodney. She'd briefly reached out, skimmed his emotions, and had been pleasantly surprised at what she'd sensed. Especially the little wave of fondness that he gave out whenever he looked at the other man. She just hoped he was an awesome lay.

She took another sip, another page turn, enjoying the warmth from the alcohol spreading through her chest and swirling around her stomach. Shame it didn't reach her feet, she frowned, should have put socks on, she had some nice thick wooly ones tucked away in her drawer. They probably would put her Pilot off sex for weeks. The frown turned into a subtle smirk which she hid by taking more of her drink.

"Easy on the whisky baby girl" A finger ran through her hair.

Anna rolled her eyes. A year on the front line drinking with the slightly insane marines that were posted out there meant she could probably drink most people in the city under the table. Except for McKay, the only time she'd gone drink for drink with him he'd had to carry her back to their tent. He was the one who'd got her into whisky, Marshall had only ever provided beer, not wanting them to ever get so inebriated they couldn't answer an emergency call.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you actually reading that book?"

Damn. "Yes"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Whats it about?"

"Uh" Her eyes flickered down. "Someone called Paul?"

She heard her Pilot sigh. "You don't have to pretend to be occupied"

"Ok"

He slid off the couch and sat next to her, topping up her glass and then his. "Why?"

"Uh, why what?"

"Why are you pretending to read?"

"Um, I'm thinking"

He raised a brow. "You think I'm so bad I don't want you to think?"

"No" She shifted. "I just have you know, wandering thoughts, a lot, and you seem to like to know what I'm thinking"

Mitchell swirled his glass. "I don't need to know everything Princess, just the stuff that's important"

"But I don't know what you think is important"

"I need to know if you're worried, or upset, or confused. Apart from that your thoughts are your own, not sure I even want to know half the shit that goes on in your head"

"Hey!" Anna pouted. "I have awesome thoughts"

"And incredibly disturbed ones"

"Do not"

"Yeah you do" He grinned and tipped her head slightly. "So what awesome thoughts were you just having?"

"Um, that dinner was nice, I wished I'd put socks on and that Rodney is lucky he got Sheppard as his first fuck"

Mitchell groaned. "That last thought is inappropriate"

"Why?"

"You know why. And no thinking about it whilst we're flying, we'll probably end up embedded in the side of a mountain or something"

"No way, I'm too awesome"

Her Pilot glared at her. "No more thinking about other people having sex, especially Sheppard"

"I'm not sure I can mange that. I mean you must think about it too?"

"Never"

"Liar"

"Pushing it baby girl" He looked down. "Why the socks?"

"Duh, my feet are cold"

He shot her a look then grabbed the glasses and bottle. "Better get them into bed then"

"Just my feet?"

"Shut up"

She was pulled up and dragged into the bedroom. Dumping the drinks on the side table he released her and shoved her towards the bathroom. "Go do whatever the hell it is you do before bed"

"I usually go for a run"

"No running. Jesus how much exercise do you need?"

"A lot"

"Go away"

Rolling her eyes Anna padded into the bathroom and began to wash up before grabbing her toothbrush. She stopped and looked at it. Her Pilot had brought the drinks in with them so maybe she could have another, and mint mixed with whisky was blah. She dropped it back into the holder and peered around the door. "Am I getting more alcohol because if so I'm not brushing my teeth"

Mitchell raised a brow. "Sure, if you want"

"Cool" She strolled back out and moved over to her drawers, rummaging around for a vest and shorts as she heard him disappear into the bathroom, door sliding shut behind him.

Quickly stripping and sliding on her clean nightwear Anna made her way over to the bed, topped up her glass and slipped under the sheets. She wriggled her feet trying to warm them. He stepped out and eyed her. "That was quick"

"I have had plenty of practice"

"Are you always like this?" Mitchell grabbed his own glass and padded round the bed.

"Yep"

"Great"

"Yeah I know"

"Wasn't meant as a compliment, or praise" He propped himself against the headboard and stretched his legs out. "Feel warmer?"

"Umhmm" Anna wiggled her feet again. "It was so worth bringing all this with me" She may have pulled out some serious pouting to get O'Neill to let her ship over all her new bedding, and a few other home comforts, but it was worth the effort. Her quarters were warm, and homely, and gave her a lot of comfort.

"And who did you talk into letting you do that?"

"Jack, he's a sucker for sad puppy eyes"

"That's my General you're talking about"

"Still a sucker, and a big softie"

"And thank you for another disturbing piece of information"

"Welcome"

He sighed beside her and tugged her in until she was moulded up against his side. "Hmm better. You ok baby girl? Today's nearly over"

"Told you I was fine"

"And you were lying"

"Cameron…"

"Anna, I mean it"

She squirmed uncomfortably in his grip then grumbled when she realised she probably wouldn't escape either his hold or his questioning. "It sucked but it was a year ago, a very busy year too. I'm fine"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

He growled quietly and she fought the urge to shiver despite the comforter and his body heat. Anna drained her drink and waggled her glass. "More please"

"No"

The glass was plucked from her fingers. "Hey!"

"I was hoping the alcohol might loosen your tongue but it appears I underestimated your capacity for twenty year old whisky"

"You know most people get others drunk to get laid"

"Yeah" Her chin was gripped and tugged up so she was face to face with him. "That's the new plan"

Anna ignored the weird twisty feeling in her stomach. "It is?"

"Hmm, maybe when I'm balls deep in you you'll be more inclined to answer my questions honestly"

"So romantic"

Her Pilot glared at her before pulling her into a bruising kiss, the taste of whisky on his tongue as it curled around hers and forcefully claimed every inch of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna bit her lip trying to stop the words that were threatening to bubble from her throat. She'd never said them out loud, never. They were wrong and shameful and whenever she thought about letting them spill from her mouth she felt sick, her skin flushing with the inevitable embarrassment. The closest she'd ever gotten had been with Marshall but she would never get to know if he could have forced them to finally leave her lips.

Her Pilot was sprawled over her, engulfing her in his body heat, the hard planes of his chest pressing against her back as he seemed to get impossibly closer. Strong muscular legs had her own caged in, one almost uncomfortably bent beneath her, the other stretched out but pinned to the mattress by his knee. His hands covered hers, removing them from the bed so she was forced to lower her head, turning her face to the side so she could breathe. Bringing both of their arms around Anna's chest he now had her nearly completely cocooned within his own body.

His breath gently caressed the ear that wasn't pressed to the pillow. "I know you're not ready to say it baby girl and I'm not gonna push. But I want you to understand that when you do its gonna feel so good, for both of us. This is what I need too Anna, this is what I crave" She could feel his hard on twitching slightly against the back of her thigh.

Keeping her mouth firmly shut she didn't even dare nod, didn't want to meet his gaze for fear of what he might see there, her carefully constructed walls were slowly crumbling despite her best efforts to block her Empath side. The pressure on her leg eased and it was encouraged to bend, bringing it up in line with the other so now his dick was brushing up against her very exposed folds. He rocked his hips gently, giving a quiet moan. Anna could hear him being slicked up by her steadily increasing arousal. "So perfect" He whispered. "Getting so wet for me without a single touch"

Her Pilot was speaking the truth, other than a few demanding kisses and the odd brush of hands against skin as he'd stripped her of her clothes, there'd been no other touch apart from the comforting hold he'd gotten her into. Anna stayed silent and still, she could escape this hold, it was one of the first things Teyla had taught her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. For the second time in twenty-four hours she felt warm and safe, grounded, and Cameron Mitchell was the recurring factor. She arched her back slightly and exposed her neck to him, hoping he'd be able to read her as well like this as he could when they were fully clothed.

He dragged his teeth up her throat and she shivered. His voice dropped lower as his dick appeared to get even harder. "Yeah" He drawled. "I know what you want Princess. I've got you" Keeping one of his arms locked around her still trapping both of her own beneath it his other disappeared, then he was pressing into her folds, sliding home with near shameful ease into slick heat.

The bed dipped by her head as her Pilot braced his free hand against the mattress. "Feel so good my baby girl" A soft kiss was placed to the back of her neck. A small exploratory thrust, another quiet moan. Anna tightened around him and heard a hiss of breath. "Fuck, gonna be even better than that wonderful mouth of yours"

A few more thrusts, slow but deep, like he was feeling out her insides, finding the places he liked best, or she did. Anna could feel his hips slightly altering their angle on every push in until he found the place that forced a small sound from her throat. He growled low in her ear as she rippled around him and his movements became more forceful, his weight slightly disappearing as he put more of it behind his thrusts.

Anna was getting hotter, her skin slick with sweat that slid between them and joined her steadily increasing wetness, smearing over both their thighs. There was another well directed thrust and she made a quiet choking sound which she was sure would have been embarrassingly loud had the arm that was wrapped around her not now been locked tight across her chest.

Moaning her name her Pilot starting hitting harder and deeper, the hand by her head fisting the sheets. Now he was stroking that secret spot every time he sank into her and Anna's sight was beginning to blur, her muscles screaming that she needed to not be in this position any longer but overriding all that was the wonderful and addictive feeling of climbing, her body reaching out, grasping at orgasm.

His breaths grew more ragged, small sounds of pleasure interspersing the words of praise, and awe, and devotion. Her thighs instinctively tightened, hips trying to roll in their prison. Teeth grazed the sensitive juncture between her neck and shoulder, his laboured breathing moistening her already slick skin. "So good…so perfect…I've got you….let go for me…that's my good girl.." Anna squeezed her eyes shut tight.

_The door opened and she looked up into kind blue eyes that crinkled at the corners. "Hello Anna, I'm Marshall, your Pilot" A hand was extended and she blinked at it before slowly reaching out._

A few more bricks toppled and her legs began to shake.

"_You did well today Anna" He smiled at her. "You saved my life, my very own guardian angel" A finger ran through her hair and she held her breath, letting it out slowly as he turned away. Watching him speak with Jack she forced down her feelings, it wasn't like that. They weren't like that._

She whimpered quietly at the rising strength of his thrusts, the rushing of the memories. "Yes baby girl, come on, for me"

_She tried to stop her hands from shaking as the techs helped her from the Viper. Leaning against it's cool surface as the questions washed over her she pulled in deep breaths, trying to stop herself from vomiting all over the floor. Then her Pilots voice cut through theirs, demanding they step back, leave her alone. She was steered from the landing dock towards his quarter's, the warm hand on the small of her back keeping her from spiralling away._

The arm encircling her chest grew impossibly tighter, another sliding around her waist, strong fingers gripping her hips. Anna was taking even more of her Pilot's weight, his hips now grinding into her's rather than thrusting. He moaned quietly. "My baby girl, all mine"

_She knew her Pilot was watching her, ever since their close call he'd been worried, she could pick it up even through the blocks she'd put up against him. She forced another mouthful of dinner in and chewed slowly, putting off swallowing it. Everything made her feel sick at the moment. There was a quiet sigh and her plate disappeared to be replaced by a slice of blueberry pie. Looking up through her lashes at him he rolled his eyes back and waved at her to eat before turning back to his conversation with Steven. Anna smiled slightly and stabbed her fork into the thick sweet pastry._

The fingers slipped from her hip, hand running down over her skin, seeking out her clit, firm, slow circles. "I've got you Anna, let it come, I won't let go" She could feel her throat tightening. She didn't want to see this again. She screamed in her head. 'Don't make me!'

_Anna felt her fingers curl into arms of her chair, the gel filled control pads nearly bursting under the pressure. This was impossible, the Krill that was being displayed for her shouldn't even be able to stay in the sky. "Deep breath my Angel" His voice stroked over her mind. "We can do this, you can do this. I believe in you Anna" Swallowing she reached out to briefly brush over his mind in affirmation then turned to her tasks. _

_A few minutes later the apprehension rose, her stomach rolled. "We have to leave"_

"_Two more minutes Angel, we need this data"_

_The screen warned her that they'd been spotted. The Krill was targeting weapons. "It's targeting"_

"_Nearly done, keep us moving Anna"_

_There was bile in her throat, foul-tasting. "Please, Marshall.."_

"_You're doing so well Angel"_

"_We have to leave" She whispered._

"_Download complete in one minute…fifty-five seconds….fifty…"_

"It's ok baby, I'm here" Her Pilot nuzzled into her neck, teeth gently scraping.

_Anna stopped screaming. In the deafening silence of her mind she could feel the hate building. It spread through her body, setting her nerves on fire. As it gathered in her chest, coiled itself into a hot white fiery ball she sank herself deeper into the machine. He'd said he trusted her, they were partners but he hadn't listened. She hated him most of all. For betraying her, for leaving her. She felt his warm blood run down her face, seep into her flight suit. _

"_Viper One this is Viper Three, do you read?"_

_Opening her eyes and focusing on his empty ones she urged the battered Viper closer. _

"_Viper One, Sumner, Anna? Do you read me?"_

_He wanted the damn data, well she'd get it. _

"_Get out of here, you're not flight worthy. Viper One? You have to leave now!"_

_Shutting off the com Anna plunged into the Krill's systems. They would pay. All of them._

They were still now, her Pilots weight pinning her down, anchoring her within the swirl of emotions and the onslaught of images.

_The Krill bowed under the pressure of her mind, slowly disintegrating as she ripped it apart from the inside. The other Viper's backed off, disappearing into the sky as they escaped the blast zone. She watched the flames roll over the small windscreen, her craft bringing up shields without her order. Staring at the wreckage as it floated aimlessly Anna thought about her choices then turned the Viper and gave it a vague order to head back to the city before burying her mind back into the systems. Her only escape from the sight of the man before her. The man who had been her everything, who she loved with all her heart and whose final act had been to betray her._

She struggled to breath through her climax, the physical bliss of release mingling with the searing pain of remembering. As her body shook under her Pilot a tear escaped her eyes despite her lids still being screwed shut.

* * *

Rodney may be a virgin but he'd read and watched enough porn to come to the slightly horrifying realisation that he was a true bottom. And when the nerves had dissipated from his first time in bed with another man he was also pretty sure he was going to a pushy one too. His hips canted up as he tried to push himself further into his Pilots mouth and the other mans deep chuckle vibrated beautifully around his dick.

He moaned quietly when an arm was placed over his hips keeping them pinned to the bed, John Sheppard was some kind of erotic torturer, with ridiculous stamina. There was a faint click and he snapped his eyes open, shivering slightly as cool liquid dribbled down his balls and was massaged over the outside of his prostate. His fingers scrabbled at the sheets as he felt himself swell even more, skin heating at the gentle suction around his dick and the slow firm circles between his legs. He licked the sweat from above his top lip.

As he slid out from his Pilots mouth he a gave a low growl of dissatisfaction at the loss of warmth and wetness. "Open your eyes baby" John's voice was soft but there was the faintest hint of amusement. Cracking open one eye he frowned at his Pilots slightly smiling face hovering above him and opened the other one. A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips. "You have the choice Rodney, we can stay like this or you can turn over. But it may be more uncomfortable how we are for your first time"

He gazed down their bodies, John was propped on his elbows, hips nestled snugly between Rodney's legs, their dicks occasionally brushing as one of them took a breath. He tried to picture them the other way around, himself on his knees, his Pilot spread out over his back, or kneeling himself, those wonderfully talented hands gripping Rodney's hips, pushing in deep. Rodney blinked the images away before they could shove him even closer to climaxing.

"Or we can stop right here baby, it doesn't matter"

He refocused on his Pilot, concerned hazel eyes gazing down at him. Rodney shook his head. "Like this"

John licked his lips. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. Rodney couldn't imagine being any more relaxed than he was right now and there appeared to be an entire bottle of lube currently running between his legs. His Pilot had definitely made sure he was as ready as he could be.

"You have to say it"

"Why?"

Another quick kiss. "Because I don't want to start worrying I misinterpreted anything later on"

He tried not to laugh. How anyone could misinterpret the way Rodney was laid out right about now was impossible to imagine, but it was a sweet thought. He nodded again. "I'm sure. Please fuck me like this"

John moaned quietly. "You have a dirty mouth for a virgin"

Rodney rolled his eyes at him and wiggled a little.

"Yeah, yeah" Muttered his Pilot and slid back down his body. There was another kiss but this time placed lightly to the tip of his dick. "If it's too much tell me to stop"

He licked his lips in anticipation, and a little nervousness, and nodded again.

"Rodney?"

"I will"

As the slow circling resumed over his prostate the head of his dick was engulfed again by his Pilots mouth, light suction and gentle licks, not enough to force him to cum but allowing Rodney to focus on something other than what else was happening. Adding a little pleasure to what was going to be, a least at first, a little uncomfortable. Moving his thumb to keep up the massage below his balls his Pilot slipped a finger lower, circling Rodney's entrance before the tip of it dipped in.

He felt himself clench a little and the sucking on his dick got a little harder in response, this was going to take all night if he couldn't reassure his Pilot. Taking a quiet breath he forced his muscles to relax, probably only opening himself up another couple of millimetres but it seemed to be enough for John to feel easier about sliding his finger deeper inside. Rodney felt his own breath hitch at the intrusion and the sudden wonder of how exactly he was going to fit anything more than a finger up there. Then it curled and brushed over his prostate.

And if the massaging on the outside had been lovely then from the inside the contact was exquisite. He bunched the sheets up in his hands again. "Shit" He muttered. There was a long low hum over his dick which was completely unfair, and also momentarily distracted him from the second finger nudging in alongside it's fellow. Rodney squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus on the mouth on his dick instead of the stretched, tight feeling of his arse. Then there was another gentle wiggle, more sparks of pleasure firing up his insides. He moaned quietly.

There was a slow twist, a gentle stretch and Rodney whimpered quietly, grateful his Pilot was all for taking it slowly, and knew what the hell he was doing. The suction disappeared from his dick. "How you doing baby?"

Really, his Pilot expected him to form coherent words now! He swallowed, trying to lubricate his dry throat. "Fine, don't stop"

A soft kiss was placed on his stomach. "Not going to" Another brush over his prostate and he clenched and released around the fingers in his arse, groaning quietly. "That's it Rodney, just explore how it feels. Take your time"

And Rodney's body couldn't be taking that much offence to the alien intrusion because his dick was still rock hard, and twitching over his stomach, leaving a little trail of pre-cum through the fine hairs scattered there. He took another breath, relaxed his muscles further, hearing his Pilot moan from somewhere further down the bed. "Doing so well baby" He whispered, and slid home a third finger.

Rodney felt his body jump slightly and an arm was once again placed over his hips keeping him still, and probably from painfully tearing himself free of the fingers now curled inside him. "Just breath" Then his Pilots mouth was otherwise occupied with sucking him off again and the three fingers were relentlessly making contact with his prostate. Rodney groaned and tried to squirm around, not sure if he wanted to get away or force himself further onto his Pilot's hand.

The fingers finally stilled, halting their sweet torture on his arse and he let out a breath, he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat that was mingling with the now warm lube and mixed in with his Pilot's saliva. It should have felt gross but Rodney just felt extremely turned on, and a little whoreish. He licked his lips, enjoying the feeling. Then John was carefully twisting again, small scissoring movements designed to open him up as much as possible.

He felt himself tremble against the mattress, hands forming fists and releasing on every twist of fingers. Feeling himself slip from his Pilot's mouth once more he opened his eyes, heavy-lidded, and sight a little blurred, watching as the other man slid back up his body, hand still buried between Rodney's legs. Soft lips pressed against his and he instantly opened up, tasting himself on the tongue that hungrily explored every inch of his mouth. Sliding his hands into John's hair he was rewarded with a moan, and the fingers pushed deeper into his arse.

Lost in the kiss Rodney parted his legs further, trying to give the man currently fucking into his mouth with his tongue as much room as he wanted. His Pilot moaned again and pulled back, blinking down at him, licking his lips. He ran his hands over John's shoulders, down his arms, at least the man now had the good grace to look as turned on as Rodney felt.

The hazel of his eyes was nearly gone, pupils so blown the iris' had almost disappeared, lips swollen and wet from the efforts on Rodney's dick and the bruising kiss they'd just shared. His breaths were heavier and Rodney could feel the hard on twitching against his leg. He licked his lips again. ""Ready baby? I've done all I can"

"Yes" Rodney nodded and ran a hand through his Pilots hair again, which the other man must have a thing for because he let out another quiet groan. "Thank you"

John smiled lazily. "My pleasure baby" Sitting back on his heels he gently removed his fingers and reached for the lube again, slicking himself up as his eyes got impossibly darker, never leaving Rodney's gaze.

He stared back at his Pilot, eyes occasionally flitting down to watch the other man stroke over himself, wanting to reach out and touch but not sure if he should. But then it seemed too late as his legs were encouraged to bend even more, John's thighs nudging under his, lifting him further. A hand was planted next to his head as his Pilot lowered himself slowly over him, the movement somehow forcing Rodney's knees up further and he softly moaned as the first brush of the other man's dick ghosted between his cheeks.

"If you say stop I will stop baby"

He nodded, looking up at him. "Ok"

His Pilot puffed out a little breath at the first gentle push and Rodney watched with fascination at the range of emotions that flickered over the face above his. This was what he'd never gotten to have before, never been able to see, the way people opened up during sex, the way their faces and eyes laid their feelings bare. Trying not to shift away from the discomfort of the slow intrusion of his arse by something that was definitely a lot bigger than three fingers Rodney drank in the sight of everything falling away to reveal John Sheppard. Not the Pilot, not the flyboy or the Air Force Colonel, but the man.

* * *

**The next day.**

Anna strained her ears, something had woken her up even earlier than her body clock usually did, she frowned, trying to block out the sound of her Pilots steady breathing that was very close to her ear. There was a quiet beep and a little flash of red, she rolled her eyes, it was her radio. Carefully dislodging the arm that was slung over her waist she wiggled to the side of the bed, fingers feeling around the space the light had come from on her bedside. It beeped again and she curled her fingers around the small earpiece.

As she placed it in her ear the arm returned, pulling her back towards the middle of the bed. "Where you going Princess?" His voice was slightly slurred, gravelly, sleep heavy. Kinda cute.

She gave herself a metaphorical slap for using the word cute, even if it was only in her head, and squirmed in his grasp. "Nowhere, its my radio"

"Who?"

"I don't know Cameron, I haven't answered it yet and someone keeps asking annoying questions" There was another beep and she heard her Pilot sigh before feeling him roll onto his back, his hold disappearing.

"Tell them to bugger off"

"That'd be rude"

"Answer the damn radio Anna before I throw it out the window"

"You wake up grumpy" She grinned at the retributory pinch to her side and pressed the earpiece. "Rayne"

"Anna" The voice on the other end was quiet but she detected the slight hint of panic.

She slipped into Athosian, their Pilot's were friends after all and she didn't want to reveal Rodney's business to the man currently laying behind her. "Sweetie whats wrong?"

"Um, he's uh, God I feel so stupid"

"What has he done hon? You need me there?"

"No, no..I. This is ridiculous but I.."

"Hey its ok, just breath ok? Whats up?"

"Um, well I woke up, and he's uh, he's not here"

"Your Pilot?"

"Yes" He was barely whispering now.

"Oh" Anna blinked in the semi-darkness of the bedroom. "Um, well I expect he's gone to get food or something.."

"No, all his stuff is gone. He's just, he's left. I'm so stupid"

"He's your Pilot sweetie, he won't just leave. I promise"

"But maybe he's changed his mind or something. Maybe I wasn't…good"

"Oh hon" She sighed. "If we ever get back to Earth I'm hunting down that asshole and killing him" Silence met her from the other end. "I'm coming honey"

Clicking off her radio she swung her legs out of bed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. They still felt a little sore from the shameful crying last night and her body was drained, wrung out. If this was what confronting and working through your grief felt like she'd rather choose the good old tried and tested formula called 'bottling it all up' over it anytime. The bed shifted under her and a soft kiss was placed on her shoulder.

"Everything ok Princess?"

"Um, yeah. I'm just gonna go and see Rodney"

"Now?"

"Uh huh, we quite often have coffee together in the morning"

"At 0600?" He slipped his arm back round her waist, pushing her hair to the side so he could nuzzle into her neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Liar" He released her. "Ok, go do your thing, try not to break Sheppard"

"Spoil all my fun" She muttered as she heaved herself off the bed and headed to the door.

"Uh, Anna?"

"Yeah?" She turned and blinked at him.

"Not to be bossy or anything baby but would you mind putting some clothes on first?" He grinned at her from the bed, her lovely warm, comfy bed. She fought the urge to get back in it and looked down at herself.

"Oh, right. Shit"

He huffed a quiet laugh as she flipped him off on the way to her bathroom. "Back to bed for you when you've done damage control"

Sticking her tongue out at him as the door slid shut between them Anna grabbed the sweats and tee she kept in here as sometime pyjamas, they weren't ideal but at least she wasn't naked anymore. Splashing some water over her face she raised her head and glared at the tired refection in front of her before reaching for her face cream, rubbing it in furiously until there was a small amount of colour on her cheeks. Literally showing her teeth the toothbrush and quickly rinsing her mouth she stepped back out and made her way over to the sock drawer.

"Princess, you wearing any underwear?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"No one will notice"

"I've noticed"

Anna yanked on her last sock, hopping around on one foot so she could roll her eyes at him. "Not everyone is as perverted as you"

"Yeah, they really are baby girl"

* * *

Ten minutes after doing a runner before Cameron decided to get out of bed and attempt to physically force her into a bra, which she bet he'd never had the urge to do to a woman before, she was sat on her friends bed, back resting against the headboard and sipping her first coffee of the day. "Have you tried radioing him Rodney?"

"No" He snorted. "Way to look desperate"

"He's your Pilot and you want to check where he is. Nothing desperate about it"

"Bullshit"

Anna rolled her eyes at him as he joined her on the bed, mug in hand. "I'm just saying this could all be resolved with a little communication"

"He could have stayed and communicated. Maybe he doesn't know how to tell me"

"Um, tell you what?"

"That I'm not, you know"

"Oh shut up you idiot" Anna poked him. "What was last night like?"

"Not telling you"

"Oh come on, I'll tell you mine if you want"

"Euw, no thank you"

She grinned. "So?"

"It was..nice"

"Nice?"

"Um yes, nice. And maybe a little terrifying but definitely nice"

"You suck"

He stuck his tongue out.

"Was there any sucking?"

"Oh my God! Find some boundaries"

"What, and spoil all my fun?" Anna drained her coffee.

"Your fun is only fun for you" Rodney peered at her. "You look like shit"

"Gee thanks" Anna rolled her eyes. "And someone disturbed my beauty sleep, and was in too much of a panic to allow me to slap some make-up on"

"You hardly ever wear make-up, don't usually need it. You're disgustingly youthful and healthy looking"

"I am awesome"

"But you look about eighty this morning"

She glared at him. "Revenge will be mine"

He grinned then looked serious. "Why do you look like shit?"

Anna shrugged, everything was still a little raw and she didn't want to have another meltdown so soon after the last one. "Just didn't get much sleep" She attempted a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't try to make this about sex Rayne" He poked her. "Spill"

"It's nothing Rodney. Yesterday was just a little long that's all" She smiled at her friend. "But thank you for noticing"

"Yeah, yeah" He waved a hand. "Did he upset you?"

"Who?"

"Your Pilot idiot, the pushy asshole you've been paired up with"

Anna stuck her tongue out. "No, he didn't upset me, and he's not that bad"

"Do I detect a hint of defending one Colonel Cameron Mitchell?"

She flipped him off. "I know you think he's a bit of a bastard hon, and well, sometimes he is. But he cares, and he..uh, well, he got me through yesterday"

Rodney grinned at her. "You actually like him"

Anna scowled at him. "Can we please get back to your abandonment issues?"

"But your issues are so much more interesting"

"Rodney.."

He held his hands up in mock surrender before tugging her into his side, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Ok, ok. Just, tell me that you're ok, or are going to be ok? Did you dream about Sumner again?"

She took a breath, her traumatising flashbacks probably didn't count as actual dreams. "I'm ok, going to be better than ok after some more sleep. And no, I didn't"

"Really?"

"Really. Think my brain shut down after all the.." They looked up as the door slid open and her friends Pilot strolled in. He stopped and stared at the bed. Anna ran her eyes over him. "Oooh, nothing like a man after a run"

"Uh?"

"Anna, cut it out" Rodney pulled away and glared at her.

"Thats where you've been right?" She grinned at the slightly gaping Pilot, gesturing to his pants and vest that were stuck to his body with sweat. "For a run?"

"Um, yes" He raised a brow. "And you're here..?"

"Oh, we quite often have coffee together in the mornings. After today maybe a bit more often" She winked at Sheppard. "Very nice"

He folded his arms across his chest and raised a brow. "And does your Pilot know you're here?"

"Yep"

"Bullshit"

"Nope"

"Does he know you're here in your nightwear?"

"Yep" She grinned at him. "I left before the yelling started"

Sheppard grinned back. "You're gonna drive him insane aren't you?"

"Umhmm" Anna slid off the bed. "And speaking of which I'd better head back. Let you shower and stuff" She smirked at Rodney and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you at lunch hon" Going to slip past the other man she went on tiptoes to bestow a kiss on him as well. "A little tip, leave a note next time" Winking she made a run for it before Rodney found a way to make her dead with the power of his mind.

* * *

John settled his gaze on his Navi once he'd recovered from the presence that was Anna Rayne. Rodney was flicking through his tablet, head bent low, coffee grasped in one hand. He licked his lips thoughtfully then moved to the foot of the bed, crawling up and removing the two obstacles that his Navi was using to protect himself. He dumped them on the bedside and grinned at Rodney's glare. "Morning baby" He pressed his lips briefly against the other mans. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you"

"Um, what?"

He rolled his eyes then nuzzled into Rodney's neck, the man still smelt faintly of them. "I like to go for a run early before it gets too busy. And you looked so peaceful" His Navi squirmed slightly. "Want me to wake you next time?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "How early?"

John grinned against his skin. "Sunrise, maybe just before"

"Don't ever wake me"

He snorted. "Noted" Pulling back he raised a brow. "Do I have coffee?"

"I will make you coffee if you shower" Rodney pulled a face. "Too sweaty"

"Anna seemed to appreciate it"

"Yeah, well, she's disturbed"

John smiled at him. "Aren't we all?"

"No, just her. Maybe you"

"Definitely Mitchell"

"Uh huh" His Navi shoved at his chest. "Now, go away, get clean"

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah" He stole a slightly less chaste kiss, Rodney tasted like coffee and..him. He hummed quietly. "How about you come help me with the hard to reach places?'

"Um.." His Navi's eyes flickered away from John's face.

"Then I'll make us both coffee" He nipped at his lower lip. "Come on, I'll do yours if you do mine" Rodney made a weird little noise and then looked slightly mortified. John grinned. "I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

Twenty minutes after she left Cameron sat up, running a hand through his hair and grimacing at the tugging on his body hair from the dried cum that he hadn't bothered to shower off. Apparently he wouldn't be achieving any more sleep until his Navi returned and he needed it badly, from the looks of Anna this morning so did she. When he'd finally managed to pull a few of his brain cells together last night he'd gently slipped out of her, rolling to the side and taking her with him.

Anna hadn't said anything but she'd remained in his arms without a sign of protest, silently pressing her face into him as he felt the hot tears run down his chest. He'd stayed quiet, letting her grieve in private, keeping her close until the breathing became more regular and the shaking stopped. Cam had lain awake for a while as she slept on, the longer he spent in his Navi's company the more convinced he was that the tests were right with their pairing but he couldn't shake the worry that he wouldn't be able to get her through this.

And if Anna couldn't move past Sumner's death they could well be grounded for the foreseeable future, the techs would have already picked up on it through her tests but they'd be hoping that Cameron would be able to make serious headway with the problem. It was too big a risk to have either an unstable Pilot or Navigator take to the sky, even more so when forced to engage in battle.

Pushing away those thoughts for now he ran his eyes over her bedroom properly for the first time, offering up a prayer of thanks when he spotted the small makeshift drinks station, and a very nice new coffee maker. He guessed he should be grateful his General was a sucker for sad puppy eyes. Throwing back the covers he reached for the sweats he had worn last night and pulled them on, ignoring his discomfort for now. Coffee first, then shower. With any luck his Navi should be back from McKay's by then and they could share water.

Padding into the living area to dig out some mugs he briefly debated radioing Sheppard to find out exactly what the problem was but quickly decided against it, for one his friend would probably not be too happy with the interference and he didn't want Anna to feel like he didn't trust her. That was going to be an important part of their pairing and Cam was hoping he'd already managed to build some between them, he didn't want to have to start from the beginning again.

Putting the bed back together as the coffee was dripping through, filling the room with an aroma that made his mouth water a little, Cam frowned as the door chimed. After momentarily hesitating opening it to someone who was probably here to see Anna he sent the silent order. He straightened as the visitor stepped through into her quarters, peering into the bedroom. "Uh, good morning Sir" His hand was half-raised in an undecided salute.

There was a gesture to signal not to bother with it. "Mitchell" General Landry made a quick sweep of the room. "Sorry to disturb you, Anna here?"

"Um, no. Sorry Sir. She's with Dr McKay" Cam waved a mug questioningly and he got an answering nod.

"Please Mitchell" He moved further into the room and took a seat on the corner of the bed. "Was hoping to catch up with Miss Rayne yesterday but I'm afraid the day the new pairings are announced is quite often a little chaotic"

He handed his CO a coffee and propped himself against the wall, if there was to be no saluting he guessed he didn't have to stand to attention whilst drinking his morning coffee. "Chaotic?"

"For ten happy pairings theres always one that has a meltdown"

Cam grinned behind his mug.

"And despite explicit instructions there's always someone who insists on forming a relationship before they get their results"

He raised a brow. "Really?"

Landry sighed. "Really. Nothing makes you feel like a complete asshole more than breaking it to some poor lovestruck Pilot or Navi that they need to ditch their partner"

"I didn't think the rules were that iron clad..uh, Sir"

His General rolled his eyes. "Drop the Sir Mitchell, we're having coffee, not on parade"

"Right, sorry S.." He cleared his throat. "Sorry, its kinda ingrained"

Landry snorted. "Give it a few months Colonel" He took a sip of his drink. "And yes, once the initial procedure is done with and you've flown together a few times an outside relationship is perfectly within either party's right. Rare to find one that works though. The bond takes a lot of time and effort"

Cam nodded. "So I've heard"

He was eyed curiously. "How are you getting on Mitchell? You're here and still breathing with no important body parts missing so I'm guessing ok?"

He huffed a quiet laugh "Yeah, ok. I think the tests did a pretty good job"

"You doubted?"

"Maybe, at first" He took a thoughtful gulp of his coffee. "Um, is Anna, well, the way she was before?"

A brow was raised. "Before Marshall?"

He hoped he wasn't crossing some kind of morale line. "Yes, if you don't mind Sir"

Landry ran a hand over his face. "From what I've seen, pretty much. Older of course, a bit wiser, more confident, although she always was one for pushing her luck with authority. Maybe a little haunted, but then everyone who has seen battle has that air about them" He sat back further and looked at Cam. "Don't try to be Sumner, you're not, and she's not the Anna Rayne that was paired with him"

Cam nodded again and chewed his lip.

"She's come a long way Mitchell, from that hospital bed and since she walked through the gate swearing not to ever come back"

"Why did she come back?"

"You'll have to ask her, she says it was because she had to get McKay away from the front lines and into a Viper but.." Landry shrugged. "She probably could have done that without the promise of her own return. I swear O'Neill would find a way to give her the sun if she asked"

Cam grinned before draining his coffee. He was going to need at least one more of those but best not to display a heavy caffeine addiction in front of his CO, relaxed conversation or not. "I've read the reports but they were pretty light on the details once she got back.." He trailed off not quite sure what he was asking but his General seemed to get it.

"Nice to see you taking an interest, too many Pilot's focus on the now, the way their own lives are changed after the joining" He waved his mug at Mitchell. "Do you mind? Keep meaning to cut back but the world seems to be conspiring against me getting a full nights sleep"

He snorted. "Sure. Gives me an excuse for more too" Taking the mug from him he turned back to the coffee pot. He heard the bed shift slightly.

"Theres not much in the files because Anna never officially debriefed. She was in no condition to on her return and after so long in the infirmary we thought it best to just let her go, not do anything that could push back her recovery. I was there when they pulled her from the Viper. It was fucked, I remember thinking there was no way in hell either of them could still be alive in that thing"

"The engineers worked on removing Anna first, Sumner had to be cut free. Eventually they had to shut the whole system down because she'd sunk herself so deeply into the craft. She was covered in Marshall's blood but the scariest thing were her eyes. It was like she couldn't see us, wasn't really there. They were worried they'd somehow left her mind behind, that she was still floating about in the Viper somewhere, and a few minutes later she fell unconscious"

Cam turned and offered the second coffee to his General, hand impressively steady considering what he was hearing.

"When Anna woke it was clear that wasn't the case but she still didn't speak for some time. She'd just watch you as you talked to her, eyes following you around the room. I won't lie, it freaked me the fuck out. Once her physical injuries had been treated she was moved to the Empath Wing of the Infirmary but after the first couple of days the CMO admitted defeat, neither her nor any of her staff could punch through the walls Anna seemed to have been working on since she'd woken up. They just let her be, allowed her friends to visit as often as they liked, played movies, music, anything"

"I give a hell of a lot of credit to those people, Teyla, Ronan, Chuck, even Caldwell called in when he could. They never made a big fuss, never gave up, just kept talking, or sitting with her reading, playing cards. Then one day I walk into the room and she's laughing at something Chuck had said and I think that's it, we've got our Navi back but then.." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "..she says she wants to leave, go to Athos. That she can't fly again, she'd be too much of a risk. With her Empath side, which is unusual in Navi's anyway, it could be too intense, could lead to a bad accident"

"I spoke to Jack and he gave the go ahead. Then nearly a year later she strolls back into my gate room along with Dr McKay and says she's ready, if we'll have her back. Gotta give Rodney a nod too, I think he did a lot for her out there." Cam was studied for a minute. "Remember not to cut her off from her friends, and make sure you tell your own friends too. Navi's and Pilot's need people to go to who aren't each other, especially if their partner is lost"

He nodded, still processing. "Right, shit"

Landry huffed a quiet laugh and stood. "Told you 'cause you need to know but don't dwell on it Mitchell. It's in the past, and Anna is doing a good job of moving forward. If she continues like she is you're gonna make one hell of a flight team, an impressive squadron along with Sheppard and Lorne"

Cam nodded again. "Right. Uh, thank you Sir"

"Please let Anna know I was looking for her, maybe she'll deign to visit me later if her fancy takes it" Cam snorted quietly as the General placed his mug on the drinks station. "You're the last piece of the puzzle Mitchell, do what you do, let Anna do what she does, it'll work. The tests are never wrong" Landry moved towards the door, shooting a grin over his shoulder as he left. "And I hear you were already quite appreciative of her assets before the pairing"

The door slid shut and Cam blinked at it then rolled his eyes. "Fucking Caldwell"

* * *

Anna paused where the corridor split off towards her quarter's, the other way towards the mess. She sniffed and her stomach grumbled appreciatively. Checking her watch she grinned, it was still early and there was bacon. Jogging off in the opposite direction to her living accommodation the wonderful smell got stronger and stronger until she turned into the mess and it practically assaulted her senses. She felt her mouth water up a little bit.

Strolling over to the counter she smiled at the man behind it. "Good morning Len" The Head Cook had been on Atlantis since the beginning, had raised a family of his own in a war zone whilst catering for an entire military base, and he was loved as much as he was feared.

"Miss Rayne" He grinned at her. "Did the smell wake you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I happened to be in the vicinity"

"Ah, and how much are you stealing before the rush?"

Anna licked her lips and rocked back on her heels. "Um, enough for two, actually make it three. He is no way stealing any of mine"

"I've heard you can become quite violent when your bacon is threatened" Another grin as Lenny began to plate up for two. "Anything else Anna?"

"Um" She ran her eyes over the food. "Maybe some eggs, ooh and hash browns, my favourite" She eyed him. "Is there fry-ups because we're facing impending death or something?"

He snorted. "No, but we like to offer some comfort the day after the announcements"

"Don't ever leave us"

He held his hand up. "I swear" A brow was raised. "Mushrooms?"

"I love you"

"I know, unfortunately I can never return that love"

"It's a cruel world" She smiled at him as he placed the two plates on the top of the counter. "Thanks Len, just what I needed"

"No problem" He leant over the counter and she bent her head as he mock whispered in her ear. "There's apple pie for lunch"

Anna moaned quietly. "Have you seen the size of the flight suits?"

"You've got some room" He winked at her and waved a hand. "Now, bugger off before your breakfast gets cold"

Blowing him a kiss she grabbed the plates and headed back towards her quarter's, ignoring the curious, sometimes ravenous, looks that she was shot by passers-by. Giving thanks that the operation of door handles was not needed on the city she stepped back into her quarter's, her Pilot was propped against the headboard flicking through some files.

"Are those mine?" Anna raised a brow.

He looked up and matched her gesture. "Is that mine?" He pointed to one of the plates in her hands with his pen.

"You first" She grinned at him and placed the two plates on the desk before heading for the coffee pot. "You raided my coffee stash?"

"Hmm, it's very nice" She heard the bed shift. "And no, they're not yours"

"Are you looking for a replacement already?" Anna poured herself a coffee.

A warm arm snaked around her waist. "Not now you've brought me breakfast" Her Pilot pressed a quick kiss to her neck then stepped away. "No tomatoes?"

"Seriously?" She turned and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I like tomatoes"

"I don't, they're so wrong" She wrinkled her nose.

"Wow, that's some kind of grudge" Cameron grinned at her and sat at the desk, unrolling some cutlery. "So, which one's mine before I get murdered for eating your breakfast"

Anna took a sip of coffee. "Mine's got more hash browns"

He eyed the plates. "Yours is nearly all hash browns"

"I like them"

"And let me guess, the cook thinks you're adorable?"

"I am adorable" She smiled serenely at him and nabbed her plate, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"You're a pain in the arse"

Sticking her tongue out she went back to her breakfast, unlocking her tablet and scrolling through her messages. Emails from Earth weren't scheduled for another week when the gate would make its routine dial-up but there were always notes flying around the city's intranet, considering they were supposed to be at war there was a surprising amount of gossip to keep on top of.

"Landry came looking for you Princess"

She raised her head, frowning slightly. "Really?"

"Yep" Her Pilot took a sip of coffee. "Left you an open invite to go see him today"

"Oh, ok"

"Think he just wants to check in Anna, he was pissed he didn't have time to see you yesterday" Cameron raised another brow. "Is that a problem?"

"No" She stabbed a hash brown. She liked her time with Hank but this sounded suspiciously like it was going to involve more talking, proper talking. "I'll swing by later"

"Whenever you like? Just show up at the General's office?"

"I'm adorable remember" Anna went for another sweet smile that received a part-reprimanding part-amused look. "See?"

"I'm mad on the inside"

"Sure"

"So, did you have to beat up Shep?"

She frowned as she took a bite of bacon. "Oh, Sheppard. Um, no" She smiled over at him. "I believe Rodney has no complaints"

"Anna" He glared at her. "Please, no talking about Sheppard and sex in the same sentence, we've gone over this"

"I didn't actually say.."

"Princess, shut up"

"You asked"

"I thought your friend was in trouble or something"

"Ah, so sweet of you"

He flipped her off. "So, what was the problem?"

"Sorry, Rodney would kill me, I think he's already tempted"

Cam grinned at her. "What did you do?"

"Gave his Pilot a little heads up. Who is, by the way, incredibly hot in the mornings"

"You do this on purpose don't you?"

"Maybe"

Her Pilot dropped his cutlery back on his empty plate and snagged his mug before stretching out beside her with a yawn. Fingers trailed through her hair. "Whatcha doing baby?"

"Catching up on the latest on the rumour mill"

"There can't be that much going on"

"Umhmm" Chewing thoughtfully she tapped on her next message. It was from Chuck seeing if she wanted to spar. Hitting reply she typed an affirmative along with a request that it not be until 1100, she needed some more sleep or at least a lie down. "There is also quite the social life if you look for it"

"This is a military base Anna"

"And we'd all go completely insane if all we did was kill stuff and exercise Cameron"

"I'm pretty sure most of us are insane already"

"It is a requirement"

Her Pilot rolled to his side to place his mug on the bedside. "I'm hitting the shower Princess, wanna share?"

"Are you a water hogger?"

"Not on purpose"

Anna swallowed the last mouthful of her breakfast. It seemed he wasn't going to badger her about last night, at least for now, and she relaxed a little. "Ok, but no inappropriate touching"

"Spoilsport"

* * *

Anna tipped back her head enjoying the feel of the hot spray hitting her face as conditioner was rinsed out, long smooth combing strokes through her hair. Her Pilot had stuck to her no inappropriate touching rule but he had insisted on helping her get clean, so now she was smelling a hell of a lot better than she had before and her tight muscles had been kneaded into submission.

"All done baby girl" Lowering her face back down she blinked at him through the water. He smiled. "Better Princess?"

Anna nodded. "Umhmm" She was beginning to feel sleepy again.

"Good, time to catch up on some sleep" Stepping from the shower first Cameron slung a towel round his waist before reaching back in for her hand and gently tugging her from the shower. Anna shivered slightly at the loss of warm water combined with her increasing fatigue. Standing still as a towel was wrapped around her chest whilst another ran over her arms and hair she tried to stifle a yawn. There was a quiet chuckle and she glared at her Pilot, he grinned back. "Get your sweats back on baby then come snuggle"

She wrinkled her nose half-heartedly. "Snuggling is gross"

"You know you want to" Another grin then a quick chaste kiss on her lips before he left her in peace.

Anna stared at herself in the mirror for a moment then rolled her eyes and stripped off the towel. She should feel restless, edgy, because she hadn't been for her normal morning run but her limbs were heavy and, not that she was going to tell Cameron, but curling up in bed with him sounded preferable to anything else at the moment. Hurriedly pulling on her tee and sweat pants as her skin began to goose bump and the shivers threatened again she thought over last night.

She knew she'd made the conscious decision yesterday to take everything she could from this new pairing and she didn't regret it. It was unusual for her to find someone who got the balance right and so quickly, she'd tried a few times after leaving Atlantis last year but they either took it to mean they could do whatever the hell they liked to her or they veered too far the other way and made her feel suffocated. Eventually she'd just settled for the odd bit of straight up sex when it was offered, and the other person didn't look like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

But Colonel Mitchell had been chosen especially for her, and well apparently, as he'd successfully pushed her to confront her feelings about Marshall and he'd known just how to prise open the smallest crack in her defences. And ok she had already been feeling a little worn thin, a little bruised, but still, no one had managed to do that before, not even the trained Empath's in the Infirmary. She straightened and stared back into the mirror, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Helping her get over the death of her first Pilot was all very well, maybe he was worried the echoes of the trauma would affect their chances in the air, but she hoped that was where he stopped.

Anna didn't just have Marshall Sumner shaped walls built up in her head, there was more in there. Stuff she didn't want to remember, and she knew Cameron wouldn't want to see. She tilted her head before nodding to herself, maybe a little reinforcement was necessary. If he'd made even the slightest dent in those structures by the time they joined officially it could mean a full scale demolition.

Treating her teeth to a more thorough brush than she had earlier this morning Anna then padded back into the bedroom and reached for her tablet. Sitting on the side of the bed she set her alarm just in case she fell into a too deep a sleep for her body to wake her as it usually did when she knew something was scheduled.

"Wanna save the gossip until we both don't look like death?"

She propped the tablet up on her bedside and turned her head to roll her eyes at him. "Setting my alarm"

Cameron raised a brow from his pillow. "Got somewhere to be baby girl?"

"Sparring with Chuck later" She reached for her comb and hairbands, nothing like going to sleep with wet hair to cause you to wake up looking like two birds had taken up residence there.

Her Pilot frowned. "Don't you want to rest today?"

"I am resting. Usually I'd have been for a run already" Anna began to pull one half of her hair into a plait. "And it's still only eight thirty, gives me plenty of time for a sleep beforehand"

Propping himself up on his elbows he watched as she finished the plait and started on the other side. "Is he good?"

"Yep"

"As good as you?"

Anna smiled at him as she finished up her hair. "Yep. But after nearly a year on the front lines I have no issue with fighting dirty"

He grinned and flicked a plait. "Very cute"

Anna scowled at him. "I am not cute"

"Yeah, you really are" Cameron tugged back the comforter. "Come on, if you insist on beating up Chuck then you'll need a nap first"

Rolling her eyes again she slipped under the covers, letting him pull her into his chest. She sighed quietly as the warmth began to spread through her body and her lids grew heavy. She licked her lips enjoying the feeling of that moment when you knew you were slowly slipping away into sleep.

* * *

_Anna stared into the darkness behind her lids. They'd been gathered around her bed again, she'd heard Dr Beckett explaining to them that physically she was fine, they didn't have a reason for her continued sleep. He'd tried to keep the weariness out of his tone at having to give the same speech he had done for the past week but she'd picked up the undertones._

_Anna had woken some days ago. It had been night, the infirmary lit with a soft glow, the hums and beeps of machines surrounding her. As the on duty nurse had come to check on her as her heart monitor had picked up on her brief panic Anna had snapped her eyes shut again. She'd thought over her actions lately and had come to the conclusion she was still pretending to be unconscious because she was a coward. She was scared of the inevitable questions, of having to go back to the real world without her Pilot._

_But Chuck's whispered plea for her to wake this morning had tears threatening behind her closed lids and she'd felt a pang of guilt for keeping her friends so afraid. Anna sighed quietly and slowly opened her eyes. It was night again so her waking would probably not be detected straight away. She ran her gaze over the room, most of the patients were asleep, the nurse stood by her small workstation studying something on her tablet. As they rested on a young marine who she vaguely recognised from the city's halls he turned his head, their eyes briefly locking._

_He sat up then winced, holding his head, she took in the small cut above his left eye. Allowing her gaze to drift away she heard his call for the nurse and then the woman was staring down at her. "Anna?" She smiled. "Welcome back sweetie. Can you tell me how you feel?" Empty, broken, still pissed with the world in general. Anna kept her thoughts to herself blinking up at her. The nurse frowned, shining a light into her pupils, looking over the machines._

"_Anna, can you speak?" Another concerned look at Anna's silence. She hesitatingly patted her hand. "I'm just going to get Dr Beckett Anna, please stay with us" As she bustled away Anna lazily focused on the marine again. He raised a brow, blinking back at him she let her eyes wander off again. She could still hide for a bit longer and she needed more time. She wasn't quite ready for the Empath Wing yet._

_As the nurse began to make her way back to the bed with Dr Beckett in tow their attention was caught by the alarm on another bed, shooting her a quick concerned look Beckett turned away and hurried over to the patient who was laying still in his bed as the shrillness of the alarm rung out in the otherwise silent infirmary. As the long steady beep of his heart monitor echoed through the room a few minutes later Anna silently offered up a prayer for him but refused to shed a tear for another lost in a war that never seemed to end._

* * *

Cameron woke with a jump as his Navi yanked herself free from his grasp, her alarm persistently ringing out before she reached over and hit it off. He frowned at the slight shake in her hand. As she sat with her back to him, feet already on the floor and hand seemingly running over her face he reached out, brushing a finger over her shoulder. Anna flinched slightly. "Princess, maybe you should get some more rest?"

She shook her head, slightly ruffled plaits swinging slightly. "No, I need to do something"

"Whats wrong baby girl?" He rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping an arm round her waist. "Bad dreams?"

Another muted shake of her head. "No, just my alarm made me jump that's all" Anna twisted her head and smiled at him. "Don't usually need it"

Cam brushed his lips over hers. "Maybe that's telling you something?"

"Don't drink so much? Tell your best friend to piss off when they radio you at 0530 in the morning?"

"I agree with both those things but that's not what I meant and you know it" He shifted round so he was sat more next to her. "Last night would have triggered a lot of shit Anna, you're gonna feel a little raw for a while, get nightmares, flashbacks.."

"Well, doesn't that sound fun? And like it's all your fault"

"Baby girl.." He shot her a reproachful look. "You know why it had to be done. Why you can't keep it tucked away anymore"

"Because you want to fly"

He raised a brow at the quick retort. "No, well kind of. But I want you to feel better as well, you couldn't continue to operate like you were, as an Empath you know that deep down. And yes I want to fly. But I want to fly with you, and I think you want to fly again, and I think it'll do you a whole load of good too. But they may keep that from you, from us.."

"If I'm certified?"

"You're not crazy" He frowned at her. "Just stubborn"

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "Am not"

"Don't even try going down that route young lady" He grinned at her. "I'm immune"

"No way"

"Yes way" He sighed, tucking an escaped strand of hair behind her ear. "I forced it out, so at least let me be there for the shitty bits ok? Let me help you fly again"

His Navi looked curiously at him, eyes briefly flickering to somewhere else.

Cam raised a brow. "You reading me again?"

"No"

He rolled his eyes. "And?"

Tilting her head slightly Anna then leant forward and he found himself being softly kissed. Keeping his hands in his lap so as to allow his Navi to control their contact this time Cam slightly parted his lips to signal she was welcome to take this further if she so wished. Her tongue ran languorously between them once before she pulled back.

Anna nodded. "Ok"

* * *

Anna rolled one of her Bantos back and forth in front of her whilst she waited for Chuck. Despite the rather disturbing wake up call from her nap she was feeling a little better, if slightly apprehensive about what the next few days would bring. She had a suspicion her Pilot was right and there'd be a few more upsetting dreams, plus sudden and violent flashbacks but in a round about way he had confirmed her theory that there was still a chance she wouldn't fly this run.

It had been a part of the reason she'd walked away the first time, knowing that once the techs started digging around in her head they'd ground her instantly. So far there hadn't been any mention of that which probably meant she was currently walking a fine line between a pass and fail. And they were no doubt expecting Cameron to push her further into the pass category.

He could very well do that, the chances being greater if she chose to work with, rather than against, him. When she'd reached out to her Pilot earlier there had been concern, fondness, a slight hint of exasperation, a little lust. She guessed the last two would be something she would probably always pick up from him if the beginnings of their partnership was anything to go by but the all round feeling she'd gotten from him had surprised her. It seemed he really did care, and not just about getting into the sky. Hence the unplanned kiss, which he'd sat back and taken, not even grumbling when she'd cut it off and gone to get ready to meet with her friend.

She was shaken from her thoughts as the door to the gym slid open and Chuck strolled in, grinning at her and moving towards the mat, dumping his bag next to her. "Rayne, ready for an arse kicking?"

Anna flipped him off. "No chance Harrington"

He smirked at her and shed his hoody. "I don't know, you look a little blah"

"Blah?"

"Yeah, your face is all blah"

"Bite me"

"Not looking like that"

She glared at him. "Well, aren't you even more of a pleasure than usual"

He raised a brow. "Too far?"

"Perhaps a touch" Anna stood and faced him on the mat, Bantos relaxed in her hands.

"Feeling delicate?"

"Feeling angry?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Perhaps" He initiated a slow exchange of blows as a warm up.

"Why?" Anna raised a brow as she leant away from a mis-directed swing. "And should I have worn my gum shield and helmet?"

He snorted. "Doesn't usually bother you"

"Wouldn't want you to get shot"

"Ah yes, your new and rather protective friend"

"I'd flip you off but I'm busy fielding your aggression"

He grinned and side-stepped a stick that was heading towards his knee. "Off your game Rayne"

Anna stuck her tongue out. "So, why the rage?"

"Not rage"

"Is that so" She smiled at the quiet hiss as her stick made contact with his thigh.

"Bitch" He muttered.

"Thank you"

"Not rage" His jaw tightened as the pace picked up. "Frustration"

"Sexual?" Anna spun and felt the disturbed air whistle past her ear.

"Maybe"

"Spill" She flicked a stick from his hand and grinned.

Chuck scowled and stepped away, holding his now empty hand up to signal a breather. "My new Pilot is hot"

"Agreed"

"And completely not interested"

Anna raised a brow again. "Really?"

"Yeah" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, its fine. We get on, had a really nice day together yesterday but every time I left myself open to any touch he seemed completely oblivious. I thought maybe he just hadn't noticed so I kinda upped my uh, signals and..nothing. He just dropped me at my quarters and said he'd meet me for breakfast if I wanted"

"Not everyone just jumps into bed together hon"

"You did"

"Yeah well Rodney says I'm a whore so.." She shrugged. "But I didn't before and Sumner never initiated anything, never gave a hint of wanting more"

"You were young Anna, even for a first time Navi, and it was a totally different situation. My first Pilot hung on a bit too but.." He furrowed his brow. "..maybe Lorne isn't interested in men"

She shook her head. "Uh uh, I have been reliably informed that the pairings are based on dating compatibility too, you know the whole strengthens the bond, improves flight thing. They wouldn't have matched you with a straight guy"

He gaped at her slightly. "No shit"

"Uh huh, shit"

"Huh" He looked thoughtful. "I mean, I always knew it was kinda secretly encouraged, expected even but..really? They match you with someone you'll want to go to bed with?"

"Apparently"

"Your Pilot told you?"

She nodded. "Yeah"

"Oh" Chuck chewed on his lip. "Maybe he just doesn't find me hot"

"You are hot"

"Not to everyone"

"Of course you are" She rolled her eyes. "Talk to him Chuck. There might be a really simple explanation, maybe he's old-fashioned or he doesn't want to presume, scare you off"

"I was being pretty blatant Rayne. Shit" He went to retrieve his fallen Bantos. "Not sure I can go through the next few months without any kind of contact"

"Give him time if you can't bring yourself to talk to him sweetie. If it's still like that in a couple of weeks and he hasn't said or done anything then bring up relationships outside the bond. See what his reaction is, if he agrees you can at least find a bit of comfort with someone else"

"Maybe" He signalled they could begin again. "But those are always risky, and I have a feeling the closer I get to him the more I'll like him"

"Maybe that'll be the same for him too" She grinned as they resumed their sparring. "Failing that just wait for him naked or something"

"Because being rejected whilst naked isn't mortifying at all"

"No one can reject you naked"

"What if he laughs?"

"Why would he laugh? Do you have a funny shaped.."

"Shut up" He narrowed his gaze and shifted styles, throwing Anna momentarily off.

Righting herself and matching his pace she smirked as best she could whilst concentrating on not getting her teeth knocked out. "You so do"

"Fuck off, I do not" He stepped back as she upped her attack.

"Coming to movie night?"

"Is it Aliens again?" Chuck clenched his jaw as she pushed him further back towards the wall.

"Yep, someone bought him the entire collection in HD"

"They should be taken outside and shot"

She snorted. "Oh come on, they're always good for a laugh, and its nice to watch something you've already seen. Doesn't matter if you get distracted" Anna waggled her brows and stepped up the pace.

"Don't think I'll be getting distracted" His breath became a little more laboured. "Shit" His back hit the wall and he brought his hands up in surrender. "Shit, you fight dirty"

"So do you"

"You're dirtier" He rolled his eyes as Anna backed off, letting him move towards his bag. Grabbing a bottle of water he took a long pull of his drink. "Can I come sit with you?"

"Sure, but you should sit with Lorne. Maybe there could be snuggling"

Chuck made little gagging noises. "Snuggling is gross"

"Yeah, but sometimes it leads to less gross things" She looked at him questioningly before reaching for her own drink.

"Maybe" Her friend sighed again and drained his drink.

"Come on hon" Anna smiled at him. "I'll give you one more chance to prove your manliness and then we're meeting Rodney for lunch"

* * *

"Who's Hank?" John watched his friends Navi slip through the tables of the mess after excusing herself.

"Seriously Shep?"

He turned his gaze to his old friend. "Um, yeah?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot"

His own Navi snorted quietly, bent over his tablet. John glared at the top of his head.

Mitchell grinned at him. "The man in the big glass office? The one who must be obeyed? Your CO?"

"Oh" He raised a brow. "She calls him Hank?"

"I have come to the conclusion that Anna has no concept of authority figures, or their titles"

"So what does she call you?" He smirked at the other man as he flipped him off. Rodney tore his gaze from his work and opened his mouth to give his own reply. John smiled at him. "Don't even think about it Dr McKay"

His Navi glared at him. "Oh come on"

"No" John raised a brow. "So, she's just _popping in_? Without an appointment"

Rodney grinned. "Anna also has no concept of appointments" Mitchell rolled his eyes at him. "And _I _have come to the conclusion that authority figures like to indulge her"

"Oh" John shared a quick look with Major Lorne.

"Say it and die Sheppard" Mitchell raised challenging brow.

"Can I think it?"

"No"

Lorne huffed a quiet laugh.

"Shut up Major"

"Oh, yes Sir" He raised his mug to hide his mouth and winked at his Navi. "Thinking it though"

Chuck bit his lip and closely examined his lunch.

"For fuck's sake" Muttered Mitchell.

"Why does Mitchell look like he's about to implode?" John looked up as Colonel Caldwell slid into the seat recently vacated by Anna, a pretty redhead taking the chair next to him.

"He's talking to Sheppard, duh" Lorne grinned.

Caldwell snorted as the other two Pilots death glared him. "I see we're all getting along wonderfully" He waved his cutlery at the woman next to him. "Lieutenant Laura Cadman, marine and my Navi. Say hello Laura"

"Hello Laura" She smiled serenely at them.

Rodney grinned at her. "Welcome, you're gonna fit right in"

Caldwell rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you and Rayne weren't enough trouble"

"Hey" Chuck pouted. "I'm trouble too"

"Course you are sweetie" Rodney patted his hand, getting a rude gesture in return.

John grinned at his Navi. "Play nice Rodney" He looked the newest Navi at the table over. "So you're a marine too? Isn't that unusual?"

"I'm a late bloomer" Laura twinkled at him. "And there's no way I'm dropping my rank, I got beaten up way too many times to get it"

"Good for you" Chuck waved his fork at her. "So this is your first run?"

"Umhmm" She took a sip of coffee, nodding slightly. "Been at the mountain for a year"

"Laura was second in command of SG-3. She'll come in handy" Caldwell smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Cool, whats it like?"

"Going through the gate?" She raised a brow at John.

He nodded.

"Pretty awesome. More boring missions than you'd think though, mainly interspersed with running for your life from variously shaped aliens"

He grinned. "Didn't think marines ran away"

"They do when there's an eight foot slavering dog that's invulnerable to bullets galloping towards them"

"Ah" He peered at her. "Did that really happen?"

"Yep" She took another sip of coffee. "In the end I just blew it up"

Caldwell smiled slightly, forking up some pie with one hand while the other that was slung over the back of her chair played with a strand of hair.

John eyed her suspiciously. "Really?"

"Umhmm"

"How did you do that if you were running away?"

"Well, I changed direction and threw some C4 into its open mouth"

"Awesome"

"Yeah, until it exploded and I got covered in sh.."

"Yes, thank you Laura" Caldwell raised a brow. His Navi stuck her tongue out but silently started in on her own pie. "So, my squadron appears to be missing a Navi?"

"Your squadron?" Mitchell eyed him.

"Yep, if all goes ok with the final joining you're looking at Viper Squadron One. Plus Rayne when she deigns to join us"

"She's with Ha..uh Landry" Mitchell grinned at him. "Seriously, squadron one?"

"Yes, it appears despite your best efforts to display an image contrary to the fact, you are all indeed awesome"

"Awesome"

"Which basically means you're going to be the first ones to get shot at" Caldwell grinned back.

"Well, you can't have it all"

* * *

Anna took a seat in the chair opposite him. "Afternoon General" She smiled. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, thank you"

She grinned at him.

"I'm sorry I missed you yesterday hon" Hank tipped back in his chair. "And for the crappy timing, I tried to change it but the techs weren't having any of it"

She shrugged. "It's ok. You can't run the whole base around me"

"True" He eyed her. "You sure everything is ok?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "This line of questioning is getting a little boring"

"Anna" He frowned. "I need you to be ready for this, we need you and Mitchell"

She nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. Guess I'm a little worn down by all the nurturing"

Her friend snorted. "Indulging himself is he?"

"You could say that" She sighed. "And its kinda nice I suppose. I just, I guess Ive gotten used to looking after myself"

"You can still do that Anna, just let people help ok?"

"I feel like I'm still a burden, and people keep eyeing me like I'm about to explode of something"

"Are you?"

"No" She scowled at him then smoothed her expression. "Um, are they really gonna let me fly this run?"

He raised a brow. "Strange question"

"I get the feeling it's not a certainty"

Hank nodded. "It's a close thing. You know they don't let us see everything the tests reveal but I think they're concerned about the way you've dealt with Sumner's death, and your time on the front line"

Anna swallowed down her anger. "This is why I left Hank, I hate that they poke about in there, think they know what's best"

"They generally do though" He smiled a little sadly at her. "And I admire anyone who goes through this testing period, it must be tough. Knowing there's nowhere to hide" She nodded silently. He looked at her curiously. "You're not hiding anything are you Anna?"

"Like you say there is nowhere to hide" She went for innocent.

"You're a strong Empath, one who managed to block Keller and her staff when you were still battered and bruised. And you know how these tests work"

"I think I'm a little insulted Hank"

"I have to be sure hon. It's not just you on the line up there, you know that"

"I know" She smoothed her pants over her legs before grabbing her mug. "There is nothing there that wasn't before, except for Marshall and I'm moving through that. Anyway the tests were devised by the Ancients, and use their tech, nothing can withstand them"

"Ok" He gave a little nod. "Mitchell alright?"

"Annoying but bearable" He raised another brow. She sighed again. "I reluctantly quite like him"

Hank grinned at her. "Good. And his behaviour?"

"He's pushy, nosy, bossy and incredibly ungentlemanly"

He huffed a quiet laugh, taking a sip of coffee.

Anna rolled her eyes. "However he cares, wants to understand, has a halfway decent sense of humour and is kinda cute" She eyed him over her mug. "You tell him that and I'll kill you"

He held up his fingers. "Scouts promise"

"Is he good?"

"Excuse me?"

She grinned at him. "In the sky? Is he good?"

"Oh" He cleared his throat. "Um, yes. They all are, you know that. We don't send amateurs out there"

"Hank?" She raised a brow.

He sighed. "Right, fine" The General drained his coffee. "Yes, he's very good. As are the two that made it through with him.."

"Sheppard and Lorne?"

Hank nodded. "They trained together, although Lorne was a year below them at the Academy. They've got a good chemistry, work well together. Took on some tough missions before they joined the programme"

"Any disasters?"

"Ask your Pilot"

She raised a brow. That wasn't the answer she'd been expecting.

He rolled his eyes. "Afghanistan, bad intel. That's all you're getting. But it wasn't any of their faults, you know how it is"

"Unfortunately" Anna wrapped her hands around her mug. "Must have sucked"

"They appeared to have moved past it. Weren't happy at the time though. Your Pilot nearly lost his commission, smacked his CO one"

"Awesome"

"Insubordinate" A faint smile tugged at his lips. "But it was done with the best intentions, and I have to say I'd have probably done the same in my younger years"

"You little firecracker you"

He flipped her off and Anna grinned. "I believe that's where our conversation ends before you descend further into inappropriateness" He opened his laptop again. "You going to movie night?"

"Yep, you?"

"Not this time, the new pairings have escalated my paperwork"

"Sorry"

"For once its not you hon" He smiled at her. "And glad to hear you're going. Make the most of your downtime ok?"

Anna nodded. "Sure"

"Now piss off, I'm busy"

"Yes Sir" Ripping off a textbook salute Anna slipped from his office.

* * *

Strolling into the rec room Cameron ran his eyes over the crowds, the couches that were usually spread out had been pushed into vague rows with a few large chairs dotted in-between them. He hadn't had chance to catch a movie here yet with all his time and energy focused on preparing for the dozens of tests he'd had to sit through but he had made it down for a couple of quiet games of chess with Sheppard.

He'd pulled on jeans and a black tee for tonight guessing it wasn't really an occasion that called for uniform and it looked like he'd been right. Some people were even in sweats and he was pretty sure there were a couple in pyjama's. Swinging his gaze to the back he smiled slightly, it seemed his friends had requisitioned two of the couches. Lorne and Chuck were already there seemingly discussing something important if the Navi's hand gestures were anything to go by, a rather large man sporting dreadlocks sat the other side looking suspiciously like he was disguising a grin.

This must be the infamous Ronan he'd been hearing so much about, he certainly looked like he'd be capable of surviving the Krill if anyone could. Anna's trainer and friend Teyla was sat on a large cushion by his feet, head tilted to listen to the conversation and smiling softly. On the couch next door sat Sheppard and McKay, Rodney rolling his eyes at something his Pilot was saying earning himself a grin and a playful punch to the arm.

Cadman leant forward to the side to murmur something into Rodney's ear and he glared at her. She smirked back before receiving a light tap on her knee from her Pilot who was sat propped against the arm of the couch, beer lazily hanging from his fingers. Caldwell tipped his head, mouth forming words that Cam couldn't hear but caused Sheppard to grin again, and his Navi to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Earth to Colonel Mitchell"

He blinked and looked down at his side. His Navi smiled up at him. "If its ok do you mind if we not watch the movie from here?" He rolled his eyes, Anna had asked if she could meet him here, she'd wanted to see Hank and then have an hour or so to herself. He'd reluctantly agreed, Landry's earlier words of advice still ringing in his ears. He took her in. Anna was now in soft black leggings, a long pink fluffy jumper and thick pink socks.

"Never had you down for a pink girl" She stuck her tongue out. Cameron grinned back. "Come on Princess, looks like we're taking the floor"

"Only cause you were late" She followed him through the masses, smiling an occasion greeting.

"So were you"

"But I don't mind sitting on the floor. And being late is part of my charm. You're supposed to be all efficient and stuff"

"I am?" He nodded at his friends and propped himself against the other arm of the couch that Sheppard and McKay were on.

"Yes, it's all your uptight military training"

McKay snorted above him. He flipped him off. "We are not uptight"

"Uh huh" She settled in between his legs, wrapping her hands around the mug she'd wandered in with. "I bet you iron your underwear"

"Anna, shut up"

"I think I've found my new role model" Cadman grinned down at her as her Pilot rolled his eyes at Cam.

Anna smiled. "I'm very flattered. How you doing Laura?"

"Good" The other Navi winked at her and leant in to mock whisper in her ear. "I've even been excused from sitting on the floor today"

His Navi smiled into her drink whilst Caldwell sighed. "Laura, you are not funny"

"Uh huh, I'm hilarious"

Anna nodded. "She is"

"Mitchell.." Caldwell glared at him, apparently wanting him in some way to step in with his Navi.

He grinned at his superior. "Hey, don't look at me. I think she's kinda funny too"

"Idiot"

As the noise of a hundred different conversations began to hush and the lights dimmed he looked up as another two figures padded silently over to their group. He nodded at Colonel Carter and the bespectacled man with her as they joined Teyla. Apparently it wasn't past the leader of AR-1 to sit on the floor too. He knew Carter vaguely from years ago and had heard a lot about her achievements since joining the programme.

The woman was a force to be reckoned with and had done a lot in Pegasus to bring them closer to some sort of success out here. Of course there'd been the rumours about her and O'Neill, some saying that's why she'd taken the post out here eventually but Cam knew a bit about whispered half-truths and purposefully career-ruining lies. For him the reports that detailed exactly what she'd done to bring her team home safe time and again was enough to gain his respect. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do the same, couldn't imagine being in charge of a lead team and the pressures it must bring.

His Navi snuggled in a bit closer and Cam brought his arms round her waist, bending his head to whisper in her ear. "Ok baby girl?" Anna nodded silently. Pressing a soft, subtle kiss to her hair he leant back and let himself get drawn into the images playing on the screen. Ronan had good taste, he loved these films.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna padded softly down the deserted corridor, her running shoes making no sound on the smooth surface. She had told her Pilot she was going for a short run before bed and perhaps that is what she intended to begin with but she knew full well this idea had been an annoying niggle in the back of her mind since she had discovered she would once again be taking to the sky. This sector of the city was silent, bathed only in the dim glow of the emergency lighting but in two weeks time it would be filled with engineers and techs, Pilots and Navis.

The air would be filled with the hum of engines and the crackling of the comms. The hurrying of personnel and the smell of sweat and oil. When the runs began this sector would come alive and there would be nowhere to hide. Anna stopped in front of the large grey doors, tracing a finger over the lettering there. The docking bay had always tested her blocks, the joy of every successful mission, the despair of every bad one, it all permeated the walls and floor, the equipment, even the Vipers themselves. Reflected emotions had that power, to linger, to raise goosebumps even on the arms of those who weren't an empath. The first time Anna had stepped into that place she had physically shook, the bile rising in her throat, eyes pricking at the sudden threat of tears in sympathy for those who had come before.

This place was both familiar and unknown, she had no idea how she would react the next time she walked into the space behind these doors. And if she suffered some kind of breakdown on the day of their first run it would be back to the therapists and the tests, and the prodding and poking. Anna wanted to fly, she wanted Cameron to be able to fly, and she wanted to fly with him. She took a deep breath and gave the nod to Atlantis. The doors slid open, the faintest whisper of a sound. The escaping air caught a few tendrils of her hair, the brush of them across her neck forcing a small shiver from her body. Anna closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in the staleness, the Vipers had not flown for nearly four months, on standby whilst a fresh batch of Pilots and Navis were tested, paired up.

Keeping her eyes firmly shut she licked her lips, prodding gently at her emotions. Sensing nothing to so far worry her she raised her lids and took a step forward, jumping slightly when the lights raised as Atlantis picked up the presence of a member of her new flight team. Politely requesting they be dimmed Anna moved in further, hearing the swish of the doors as they closed behind her, another request for some privacy being received with a faint buzz as they locked. She exhaled quietly, looking over the railings and down into the cavernous bay.

Spread out before her were the seventy-four active Viper's, Anna knew there were more but currently the city could only realistically keep these ones running at full efficiency. Plus there were the three identical bays at the base of the city which still held quite a bit of water, with the war still raging there just weren't the resources to work on draining it and trying to repair the flooded craft. Luckily the small Jumper bays had been at the top of the city's spires and the first wave of the expedition had no problem in locating and utilising the rescue crafts.

She had often tried to picture Atlantis before it had been sunk, just the idea of the number of Vipers that would have been active was mind-blowing. The fact that the Krill had seemingly run the previous occupants out sometimes seemed impossible. Along with what had to have been a fleet of over three hundred Vipers there had been eighty of the Jumpers, plus the weapons they called drones which the techs believed had been fired from the small raised squares that ran along each pier. Paired with the shielding and cloaking tech the city must have been an impressive war base, especially if it had been taken into the sky. Her and Chuck had snuck down to the engine room one day, water lapping at their ankles, where he'd explained to her in hushed tones that the whole city could fly but no one had ever wanted to risk trying it. She'd run her fingers over the gently pulsing red lights, tracing the arms of the ornate chair that sat centre stage, a warmth spreading through her arm, the whisper of home echoing in her mind.

The Krill were strong, and good at adapting, close up they were also kinda terrifying too but even with a depleted fleet the expedition had been making slow progress against them and Atlantis had been kept safe. Anna began to make her way down the steps. During the weeks after Marshall's death she had often thought about that hybrid, they had never seen anything like it before and Hank had said they had not engaged with anything like it since. Perhaps it had been a throwback, perhaps that is what had eventually driven the original Lanteans from their home. If there had been enough of those things it could be a possibility, a small one but still one all the same.

She paused, foot hanging off the top step, fingers curled around the hand rail. There was a light touch to her shoulder and she whirled.

* * *

He smiled down at her. "We are forming a traffic jam Anna"

She blinked. "Oh, um, sorry" Turning she placed her foot to the floor, shivering slightly at the first contact. She had not been ready for this place.

"Are you ok Anna?"

She nodded, not turning. "Yes, sorry" Coming to a stop far enough away from the stairs to allow the others to pass she stood, unsure what to do next. White-coated personnel hurried around her.

"You don't have to be sorry, it can be overwhelming the first time" He appeared in her eye-line. "We're front and centre.." He smiled. "..will be leading them out"

Nodding silently she followed him as he weaved through the Vipers before halting beside the sleek craft that was indeed placed to be first through the bay doors. Anna reached out, hand tentatively trailing over the cool surface, trying to distract herself from the crashing emotions.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Anna turned to look at him. He smiled again. "Yes, we all refer to our Vipers as a 'she', just like any car, plane or ship"

"I have always wondered why is that?"

Her Pilot raised a brow. "I am sure there are many inappropriate yet inaccurate answers"

Anna smiled slightly despite herself.

"Factually I believe it stems from a time when men thought they were the dominant sex, their vehicles were an extension of their own personal lives, the need to control, ride, fix, care for. Personally I like to think it's because she keeps me safe, gets me to where I want to be and because I need her like I need air, because we've been through a lot together and still get along, most of the time"

"Oh" She tilted her head. "Will it be a she to me?"

"That is for you decide" Another small smile.

Anna nodded again and turned back to the Viper, her reflection blurred in the brushed metal. Stroking her hand down again Anna padded slowly to the nose of the craft, fingers running over the sharp tip. "At least if we run out of ammunition we can impale our enemy"

There was a quiet snort. "A last resort Navigator, I wouldn't want to be attached to a burning Krill"

She flashed him a quick grin before continuing her path around to the other side, eyes and hand taking in the smooth curve of the right wing. There was another roll of emotions and she closed her eyes, trying to subtly breathe deeply.

"Anna?"

She swallowed, pushing back the bile. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

Opening them again she turned and attempted a smile. "Of course"

He folded his arms across his chest. "No lying Anna"

She stared at him for a moment trying to figure out if he was just taking a wild guess or he could actually read her that well already. A brow rose at her and she sighed quietly. "I am fine. I was just a little unprepared for this"

"For meeting your Viper?" His lips quirked up slightly.

Anna shook her head, keeping her voice low. "This place, this room"

Her Pilot frowned. "You're referring to your empath side?"

She nodded silently.

"There is nothing wrong here Anna, its just the normal everyday routine"

"I know" She looked at her hands. "I..I can feel, whats come before"

There was a pause. "Past emotions?"

"Yes"

"Anna?" He sighed. "Look at me Navigator" She raised her eyes. "Can you explain to me? I need to know about things like this"

She chewed on her lip before resigning herself to the inevitable. "Human emotions are very powerful, a place where intense feelings have been experienced by a lot of people can absorb them, take on their characteristics"

Her Pilot eyed her. "And here?"

"There is joy, also fear, excitement, despair, grief"

"Can you block these?"

"I am trying, but sometimes they are just too powerful. It won't only be the expedition, the people from Earth, but the original occupants of the city. They lost many, lost a war"

"Do you feel it on other parts of the city?"

"Only if I drop my barriers. But here, this place has seen a lot"

"Anna, you need to find a way to deal with this, especially when we begin our runs. You need to be focused"

She nodded again. "I was unprepared, it will get easier with each time"

"If it doesn't you must tell me"

Those blue eyes were boring into her again, she fought the urge to squirm under their perusal. "Of course"

"Have you ever felt this before?"

"There are certain places I avoid, hospitals, churches.."

Marshall nodded his understanding. "Ok, so no day trips to those places" He smiled suddenly. "Just keep me informed Anna, it's important ok?"

"Ok"

"Now.." He kicked over a small set of steps. "Want to take a look inside?"

"I thought that wasn't allowed?"

"I think perhaps with your..ability it would be best" The top of the Viper silently rose, two steps dropping from its side. "Please.." He gestured for her to step up.

"Um, ok. Thank you" Stepping up cautiously Anna peered into the space before dropping down into it. Two chairs faced each other, sleek metal seemingly bound by strips of a different substance, a faint blue glow illuminating the headrest and the places where the occupants hands would rest. She had seen pictures but the real thing was beautiful, and practically screamed at her to sit in it. The one placed towards the back of the Viper would be hers, facing her Pilot, who would sit with his back to the tiny windscreen, flying with the aid of his connection to the craft and the many screens she knew would pop up between them during flight.

Behind his chair a console sat dark and quiet, her presence would not activate it, the Viper would wait for its Pilot before making any moves to engage its flight sequence. She lightly touched her chair before stepping back at the echoes of another Navi.

"Anna?" In the small space her Pilot had been forced to take a seat in his chair, the control deck now humming quietly behind him. He looked up at her questioningly, in the small well between the two chairs Anna could stand upright, just. "You can sit if you want. We won't take off I promise"

She fought the desire to roll her eyes. Anna had been entranced by the idea of flying ever since Jack had shoved her into the class full of trainee Navis, two weeks and thirty minutes late. "It's not that. I just..can feel them"

His brows rose. "Lindsey?"

Anna smiled at him. "I'm an empath, not a telepath"

Her Pilot rolled his eyes. "Lindsey Novak, my last Navi"

"Oh, yes. I think so" She dipped her eyes. "Sorry" She couldn't pick up any feelings of hurt or death but it was unusual for pairings to be separated for any other reason.

"Don't be. She didn't die" She raised her eyes again and he smiled at her. "She fell in love"

Anna frowned. "Oh"

"The bond between Pilot and Navi is a very intense one, and once the runs begin there is not much time, or space, for anyone else" She nodded politely, not wanting to interrupt but eager to learn more. "She had to choose, between flying with me or staying with her partner. She chose them"

"It hurt?" She tilted her head questioningly.

"A little" Marshall smiled a little sadly. "We were together for a long time, saw a lot, felt a lot. But I could never bring myself to stand in the way of her happiness. And she still writes, she's a very important person now" A small grin. "Sit Anna, please" He gestured to the chair and she hesitated before taking a seat on the small step in front of it. She wasn't quite ready to feel the full force of this other Navi, another who had played such an important part in her Pilot's life. He hid a small smirk, unsuccessfully, before leaning forward, elbows on his knees, looking down at her.

"I was recruited to the programme when it first began, along with O'Neill, Landry and Caldwell. Senator Hammond was then a mere Colonel.." He twinkled at her. "..and I a mere Captain. Working alongside the elite of the sciences we opened the gate, formed teams, began off-world exploration. Within a year we had discovered the existence of a gate network in a completely different galaxy, the next few months being dedicated to finding a power source that would enable us to travel there. I remember standing on that ramp beside my friends, watching as the MALP disappeared into the horizon, waiting for the all clear from the control deck. Hearing Walter's voice over the comm saying we had a go sent shivers up my spine"

"A new galaxy, a legendary city that supposedly sat at the bottom of an ocean somewhere on Earth" He sat back in his chair. "We had five months grace before the Krill discovered Atlantis was back, and in that time we indulged in explorative missions, opened up the city sector by sector, blissfully unaware of the threat. Then we began to hear whispered rumours off-world. An old enemy returning, laying waste to sparsely populated worlds but always getting closer, getting closer to the allies we'd made, getting closer to the city"

"By then we'd discovered the Vipers but were utilising the Jumpers instead, seeing no need for the battle craft. But as we grew more concerned Hammond ok'd the initiation of their activation, and that's when we realised we needed not only Pilots but Navigators too. It still took a good few years before we totally understood the true meaning of Pilots and Navi's, Lindsey was my first Navi, my only one before you Anna. She was very special, but you are my true match"

She stared up at him. "You…Lindsey didn't get tested?"

"No Anna, we didn't have tests then. We didn't know. I was very lucky that we worked so well together, so well that we weren't pulled out, ordered back for the proper tests. This is new for me too Anna, I look forward to seeing how we fly, what the tests really prove" He smiled down at her. Anna swallowed and pulled her knees up to her chest, she hoped she was ready, ready to replace this Lindsey, ready to fly, ready to face the Krill who had taken so many.

A finger ran through her hair. "Do not worry Anna, it will work, I promise. You're very special Anna, very talented, smart. I am honoured to get the chance to fly with you"

* * *

Rodney peered at his screen, eyes briefly flitting to his Pilot who was seemingly asleep, sprawled out on the bed, book held loosely between his thumb and forefinger. He had been working on the little problem of the extra weight of the Vipers power supply when the lights in his quarters had flickered and his screen had changed from the complex equations to this. He chewed on his lip, staring at the image in front of him. It was obviously security footage and he wasn't sure how it had gotten rerouted to his tablet but apparently whoever had done it wanted him to do something about it.

He vaguely knew where this place was so it shouldn't be a problem but he was unsure about interfering in this. He watched as his friend slowly climbed into Viper Two, the steps folding behind her, hatch closing over her. He tried to swallow quietly, softly rising from his seat, keeping one eye on John as he edged his way out of his quarters, letting out a relieved sigh as the door shut behind him. He really didn't want to have to explain this to someone who wasn't completely in Anna's trust yet.

Nodding a greeting to the few personnel he met on his way Rodney took a quick look around him before turning down the corridor that led to the Viper holding bay, grateful for the fact that his Pilot had chosen to bring him down here on that first day. Not hesitating he approached the doors, sending an order for them to open, momentarily surprised as he heard the lock disengaging before they slid open. Pushing it from his mind for now he jogged down the steps and towards the craft that he had seen his friend stepping into, hoping it would open up for someone who wasn't registered as a member of its flight crew. He really didn't fancy having to radio Mitchell for this one, if Anna's Pilot knew she was coming here there was no doubt he would already be present.

Rodney stopped by the nearly invisible join where the steps were supposed to drop down, sending a polite request whilst trying to convey the urgency of him getting in there. It silently opened up and he tried not to think about why. Lowering himself into the craft he took in the sight of Anna, perched on the small step that led to her chair, knees bent up to her chin, eyes staring at the chair opposite her. She didn't seem to have registered his arrival. He kept his voice soft. "Anna? Are you ok?" Not a muscle twitched, she didn't even blink. "Shit" He whispered. "Anna, can you hear me, please hon?"

A single tear dropped from her bottom lashes, a damp trail running over cheek. He crouched down, following her gaze, finally registering the fact that both chairs were lit up, plus the Pilots console. She shouldn't be able to do that. Rodney swallowed. He'd been privy to her nightmares and she'd touched lightly on the flashbacks, explaining that they'd stopped a few weeks after she'd arrived on Athos but he'd never witnessed one. His friend seemed so far away, untouchable. "Anna?" Nothing. He licked his lips. "Ok Anna, I'm here. Whenever you're ready"

Rodney sat back on his heels, determined to still be there when she came back. Ten minutes later he jumped as his radio crackled in his ear, nearly knocking himself out on the roof of the Viper.

"Viper Squadron One to the briefing room"

The radio clicked off immediately. He cursed quietly, that must mean there was some kind of emergency. He eyed his fellow Navi again, leaning forward, careful not to touch as he examined her other ear. No radio. "Crap" He reached out, hand hovering over her arm, snapping back as his radio came to life again.

"Rodney, where are you?" His Pilots voice was cold, clipped.

He winced, John would have been woken by an emergency call, only to find his Navi gone. "I'm with Anna. I didn't want to wake you"

"What are you doing?"

"Just met for a coffee. We're on our way. I'm sorry"

There was a moment of silence. "Ok baby. Don't be sorry. I was just worried that's all. Don't be long"

"I won't. Thank you John"

"Ok Rodney. And wake me next time ok? Or leave a note"

He smiled despite the circumstances. "Ok"

The radio went silent again and he went back to Anna, this time not pausing in wrapping his fingers around her arm. If they wanted to avoid questions they had to move fast. "Anna, you need to come back now. I'm sorry but there's going to be a whole world of shit and awkward questions if you don't" Her eyes slid shut. "Please hon" He shook her arm slightly, hoping she didn't try to kill him.

Anna's eyes opened and she slowly turned her head to look at him. She licked her lips. "Rodney?"

He attempted a smile. "Hi, welcome back"

She blinked. "Shit, did I zone out?"

"Yeah, you could say that"

"Shit" She shook her head slightly. "How are you..here?"

He sighed. "We'll have to talk about it later, they've just requested our squadron in the briefing room. And if we're not there in the next five minutes…"

"Right" She ran a hand through her hair. "Right, shit" Her hand went to her ear. "Crap, and I don't have my radio"

"I just spoke to John, said we met for coffee. And we're on our way" He waved a hand meaningfully at the hatch.

"Ah right, ok" She raised herself up. "Ok, crap"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes" She shook him off. "It's fine, just a stupid flashback. Stupid memories"

"They're not stupid" He squeezed her into a hug briefly as the Viper opened up. "We can talk later"

"Maybe"

They climbed out of the craft. "Definitely. That did not look like a happy memory"

"Actually, it kinda was" Anna smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry Rodney"

He frowned at her as they ascended the stairs. "What for?"

"For dragging you down here"

"You didn't"

They both stopped and stared at each other. "I didn't?"

"Uh, no"

"Um" She frowned. "God, I'm going insane"

"Well if you are so am I" He rolled his eyes. "Can we at least get this meeting done? And be on time so our Pilots don't launch a full-scale man hunt?"

She snorted weakly. "Yeah, sure"

* * *

Cameron eyed his Navi as she slid into the seat next to him. "Where you been Princess?"

"For a run" Anna shot him a brief smile. "Then I met Rodney for a coffee and a chat"

He raised a brow, keeping his voice low. "You didn't take your radio"

"Borrowed one"

"I hope you're not lying Anna"

"Never Cameron"

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply when Landry cleared his throat.

"AR-1 have missed their check in, by nearly ten hours. AR-2 have done a sweep of the planet they were visiting, based on the information they gathered Captain Ford has requested they return on Jumpers" Their CO swept his gaze around him. "Ford's team all have the gene but none of them are Airforce. We need Pilots which is where you come in"

Caldwell straightened in his chair. "Jumpers haven't been used on the city for a long time and we're not an official squad yet Hank, haven't even been joined"

"The Jumpers don't require bonded Pilots and Navis Steven, you know that" Landry shot him a look. "We need the flight skills, and Miss Rayne's and Dr McKay's experience with the craft will be beneficial. Also all of your team has excellent ground skills"

Their squadron leader laced his fingers together. "And again I ask the reason for the Jumpers?"

Captain Ford tapped the table lightly. "We believe they have been captured by the people of MX4-972 and held in a place that is heavily guarded. The only access we can identify is about four floors up, the Jumpers can get us there, cloaked and shielded. The Vipers just won't suit this kind of mission"

"They have tech?"

"On the outside it seems pretty primitive, large castle, surrounding villages, bonfires outside the walls..you get the picture" Caldwell nodded and Ford smiled back. "But to have taken them they have to have something, and our readings show some kind of tech being used but we can't identify what. It's an unknown which makes me want to just pull them out of there, as little fuss as possible. The Jumpers should allow that"

"Do we know anything of the people there?"

Ford shook his head. "We scheduled a visit there because we've heard that they are a flourishing, and welcoming, settlement. As far as we could tell there were no connections to the Krill, they'd just managed to stay off the radar but.."

"Now you think they may be working with them?"

Cameron watched the two men. There were stories of entire worlds turning to the worship of the Krill, providing them with information, and prisoners, in a vain attempt to stay alive. But ultimately it always ended the same, the Krill didn't like any life that it hadn't created itself and its own informers and sources were often found dead or dying on uninhabited planets.

"There is no hint of Krill tech or DNA but they've obviously aligned themselves with something pretty powerful, and unknown to us"

"So it's a get in, get our people, get out?"

"Yes" The leader of AR-2 nodded. "We can worry about the research later. I just want my people back"

Caldwell licked his lips then nodded. "Very well, we need to go to Athos?"

"No" Landry shook his head. "We've already requested and received two Jumpers from Dixon. They're in the bay at the top of Spire One"

Caldwell snorted quietly. "Confident were we?"

"You're not the only team Steven"

The two men stared at each other for a minute until Caldwell sighed. "Annoying bastard"

"I will write you up Colonel"

"Want my team or not General?"

Another stare down.

"Oh for fuck's sake" His Navi rolled her eyes. "Once we've quite finished pissing all over the briefing room do you think we could go rescue our people?"

Cam groaned quietly. "Anna.."

McKay snorted.

"Rodney.." Sheppard glared at his Navi.

"Oh come on, it was funny.."

"Not in front of the boss"

Landry grinned at them. "It seems you're working just fine without the joining. Now go away, bring my team back"

* * *

They stood in front of the Jumpers. "Bloody bastard"

"Anna!"

"Cameron, he sent us the most beaten up pieces of shit he had"

"Anna, please.."

Caldwell huffed a quiet laugh. "She's right Mitchell. I'm surprised they still fly"

"Great" He ran hand through his hair. "McKay?"

"I'll see what I can do but we haven't exactly got a lot of time" AR-2 were due in the bay in fifteen minutes.

Sheppard smiled at him. "Do what you can genius. Not forgetting we're awesome Pilots"

Cam rolled his eyes at him the same time as McKay did before watching the Navi move over to the first Jumper, disappearing up the ramp muttering to himself, Anna close on his heels. "You think it'll make a difference Shep?"

"If anyone can.." His friend shrugged.

"Right, genius" Cam rolled his eyes again.

* * *

Anna curled into the co-pilots seat whilst her friend plugged his tablet into the control console, perching on the end of the pilot's chair. Waiting until he was no longer frowning or muttering to himself under his breath she reached out and tapped his arm. He turned to face her. "Got a minute Rodney?"

He frowned but nodded. "The programme will run itself, will take about ten minutes"

She nodded. "Cool, you are a genius"

"So I keep telling everybody" He grinned. "So?"

"Um, earlier. How did you find me? If I didn't ask you to come?"

"You remember asking me?"

"No" She shook her head, chewing on her lip. "But sometimes I used to do things you know, when I was zoned out. I'd come to in different places, or halfway through a conversation"

"Creepy"

"Yeah, tell me about it" She began to pull her hair into a tight bun in preparation for the trip off world. "Um, so how did you, you know?"

Rodney eyed her. "I don't really know. I mean I know, but I don't know why, or how"

"You're starting to sound like me"

He flipped her off. "I mean.." He dropped his voice, checking the back of the Jumper for any suddenly appearing Pilots. It remained empty, muffled voices from the bay drifting in. "..I was working on my tablet then the screen kind of flickered and then…there you were, climbing into the Viper"

Anna felt her skin goose bump. "Shit, really?"

"Yeah" He nodded. "It was like I was suddenly tapped into the security cameras"

She briefly closed her eyes. "If someone is watching me…"

"I don't know hon. But if they were I don't understand why they'd want to let me in on it. Or why they would be in the first place" He raised a brow. "Unless you're a Krill spy planning on murdering us all in our beds"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Please, if that was true I'd have done it by now. You'd be a piece of piss to assassinate"

"I feel so much better now, thanks"

She smirked at his glare then looked serious. "But really, I mean, those cameras are everywhere…shit" She tied off her bun. "Shit"

"Are you doing something you're worried about others seeing?"

"You mean apart from sneaking down to the Viper Bay?"

"Please, John and I did that a few days ago"

"You rebel you. He's a bad influence"

Rodney frowned at her. "Anna.."

"No Rodney" She huffed. "I'm not doing anything wrong..but I don't really fancy becoming the Pegasus' version of The Truman Show"

"That movie freaked me out"

"Tell me about it" She sighed quietly as the tablet beeped to confirm the completion of the programme. "Would you mind working on it when we get back please sweetie? I would at least like to know just who it is who is so interested in my activities. I may start dressing under my covers"

Rodney snorted. "So wrong" He unplugged his tablet and stood. "And of course I will, I have no desire to be shown you changing next time"

"I'm a little insulted" She grinned. "Anyway, haven't you already seen me naked?"

"Yeah, it was horrifying"

Anna flipped him off before turning to exit the craft.

* * *

Cam smiled down at his Navi as she reappeared by his side. "Hows our ride Princess?"

"Pretty fucked but it should do the job we want it for" Anna ran a hand over the side of the second craft. "I'd be tempted to request keeping these here" She eyed Caldwell. "Could come in handy, and we'd take much better care of them"

"Lets get this done first huh Anna?" Caldwell grinned at her. "But I may put forward a requisition, if only to see Dixon's face"

She grinned back. "Awesome"

McKay rejoined their small group. "Um, so actually they're not too bad, look worse than they are. Not saying I'd want to take them into a full scale battle but they should be completely fine for what we need. I've made a couple of adjustments, strengthened the cloaking and shielding which seem to be our most pressing needs, we'd have to relinquish some of that if were forced into firing the weapons though"

"Ok, good job McKay" Caldwell nodded at him. "Mitchell and Sheppard fly, Navis in the copilot's seat. You'll need their knowledge of the craft. Lorne, Chuck, Laura and I will join the ground forces. You are only to exit the Jumper if everything goes completely to shit. Hopefully it'll be an in and out job" His Navi smirked at him. "Don't even say it Laura"

"Say what?"

Cam grinned at her. "Everyone's thinking it, don't worry"

"Shut up Mitchell"

"Shutting up Sir"

* * *

**Three hours later.**

Anna walked towards the gate of the castle, allowing her feet to drag a little, her hair loose and swinging around her shoulders. When the ground party had failed to check in after an hour her Pilot, Sheppard and Rodney had left the Jumpers, stepping from the open ramp at the back straight into the castle's upper floors. Her uneasiness at watching them leave had grown and now she had decided that she must make a final move. To return to the city and gather back up could mean she was too late, something had to be done quickly.

Stripping off her jacket and holster Anna had released and ruffled her hair, smudged a little dirt over her face and BDU's hoping to disguise their similarity to any troublemakers clothing and slid her two knives into her boots, ensuring their hilts were hidden from view. She was counting on the lost little girl look to save her from any searching tendencies the guards would have. At least those that went as far as her footwear. Approaching the front door should back up her cover story, no one invaded by ringing the doorbell surely? She curled her shoulders a fraction more as a guard approached.

"Halt, identify yourself"

She dipped her eyes. "Please, my name is Anna, I seek only food and shelter for the night"

"You are lost?"

Anna nodded, keeping her gaze averted. "I have wandered many worlds, yours is the first where I have seen light, smelt food"

"Where do you come from?"

"I come from the world Sateda, it has been many years since I have seen my home"

"You come from the Krill?"

"No! No" She twisted her fingers. "I was taken before then, sold. My Master has tired of me" Anna was pretty confident she knew a slave world when she saw one, she just hoped this little piece of new information piqued the guards interest.

There was a pause. "He has abandoned you?"

Anna let her eyes fill with wetness before raising them. "He requires another, he tires of my..girlishness" She inwardly winced. Was that even a word?

Apparently he understood what she was trying to say. "A fool indeed. We welcome all those who are lost"

"Thank you" She whispered. Anna widened her eyes. "It is such a wonder, your home"

He smiled down at her. "Inside is more of a wonder. Please.." He gestured her to walk with him and she fell in step, making sure she kept slightly behind him. "You are an exquisite example Anna, I am sure if you wish to stay you will be none too short of offers"

She allowed herself to flush. Anna could do base instinct if it was required. "You are too kind. Please, would you tell me of your world?"

"I'm afraid that is not my place Anna, but I can promise that it would very much suit you" They passed through the large gates, stepping under an archway and making their way down a long corridor. "If you wish I could see if our leader would meet with you? It is required of anyone who seeks more than one night here"

"I..I would not be out of turn?" More twisting of her hands.

"Of course not" Another smile, and he really was very handsome. They neared the end of the corridor. "Please, wait here. I shall enquire"

Bowing her head she watched him from through her lashes as he stepped through the doors, closing them softly behind him. Managing to keep herself still and serene until he returned Anna raised her head questioningly as the doors once more opened and he reappeared, closing them behind him again.

"Anna, you are welcome to meet our leader"

"Thank you" She dipped her head before stepping forward, pausing as a hand wrapped around her elbow.

"Heed this Anna, talk as you have, listen to his words, but do not partake in his drink or food" She raised her head sharply in surprise. He looked down at her with a serious expression upon his face. "I want you to make an uninfluenced decision"

She frowned slightly. "Oh"

"I shall be on guard outside the door. You may call on me once you are dismissed"

"You warn me because you wish me to partake of your own drink?"

He smiled at her, a curious look flickering over his face. "It would please me but no, I give this warning to many who cross the threshold"

Anna nodded. "I understand, thank you"

The guard nodded. "Now go, or he will become suspicious"

Nodding again she slipped through the doors, pulling them closed behind her, before raising her eyes. Another handsome, if slightly older, man was sprawled in a chair at the head of a long table, the remains of a meal and an half full carafe of drink sat in front of him. He beckoned to her. "Welcome Anna, please, come sit"

Smiling shyly she approached, sliding into the seat to his right. He leant forward and smiled. "Now, my child. Tell me how you come to be alone and wandering strange planets"

"Yours is not so strange" Another shy smile.

He laughed, heartily. "Thank you, I think. Now please.."

"My Master, he tired of me, banished me from his home…" She allowed her fingers to flicker over her bare throat, catching his eyes follow the movement. His tongue darted out briefly. "Took his Collar.."

"A distressing experience for any who are trained to serve"

Anna nodded, eyes to the table. "I have had good training…not that it was needed"

He hummed quietly. "A natural. Tyson mentioned your excellent reactions, and he is a man not easily impressed, or tempted"

Another light flush to her cheeks. "Thank you"

He chuckled. "I like you Anna" He poured himself another goblet. "So, I am going to tell you a little about me, my world, our history. Then you may make the decision to join us, or to merely enjoy shelter for one night" He sat back. "My name is Cassius Bayde. I have sat in this throne for one hundred and twenty moons"

"This world, my home, has no need to fear the arrival of the Krill. You would be safe here Anna, we are well hidden, and we flourish without their influence. We know the Krill for what they are, scavengers, parasites, feeding from those more powerful than them, inside the armour they are nothing more than insects that can be crushed under foot. They used trickery, betrayal, to become the most feared beings within Pegasus" Anna tried not to show her surprise at this opening to what was supposed to be, essentially, a sales pitch. This was obviously something Bayde felt passionately about. "There was a race who came before them, one who was wise, strong, sought to free us, who made the mistake of trusting the Krill"

"For many moons we lived under the rule of the Ancients, a name they blessed unto themselves, believing that they were already Godlike, wiser, stronger, with morales that we should match up to. Some worlds flourished under their regime but some, like mine, did not. They had no conception of a more primitive, as they called it, way of life, tucked away in their city" Anna's heart beat a little faster, this could be very useful information, as long as he didn't discover she probably lived on the exact same city. "Crops, heat, shelter, water filtration, prevention of diseases. They thought that all we needed was technology and wisdom"

"Is that not what all worlds need?" She kept her voice soft.

"It depends what kind of wisdom is being imparted"

Anna nodded, not wishing to question too much in case he stopped his rather informative speech. She fingered the control for the Jumper in her pocket, easing her fear for now.

"Their desire for betterment and accomplishment in fact destroyed many worlds, wiped out entire settlements" He poured another goblet and slid it over to her. She nodded her thanks and curled her fingers around the stem but left it on the table. The guards words ringing in her ears. "But they made a mistake. One that sealed their fate, and saved the rest of our galaxy from their terrifying reign. The people known as the Itarayan were wise and noble, they were peaceful, dedicated to the gathering of knowledge through exploration and study. The Ancients identified them as an excellent resource for their quest for enlightenment, ascension. But in their experimentation they altered the Itarayan's DNA, morphed them into another race altogether. They became..Wraith"

Anna frowned, forgetting the part she was playing for a moment. "As in spirits?"

Bayde smiled at her. "I see our worlds have different meanings of the word Wraith. No, not spirits, they became strong, with heightened healing, vast intellect. But they had one genetic fault. Wraith needed to feed from other living beings to continue, a hand placed against your chest would draw your life force from you. But they took only those who deserved to no longer have life, who plagued our galaxy"

"Of course" She murmured.

"And their judgement was sound" Bayde leant forward again, forearms leaning on the table. "They rose up against their oppressors, their creators, joining with the Krill. It did not take long for the Ancients to be beaten back. But once they had been forced from their precious city the Krill turned, battling against the Wraith whose numbers had been severely depleted during the long war. It has been many moons since the last of the Wraith was destroyed, the Krill seeking the city of the Ancients ever since, knowing the knowledge they need to finally become all powerful resides there"

"In their quest for this knowledge Pegasus has suffered greatly, even more so since the city rose from the waters, strangers roamed our worlds. It is now our purpose to once again raise the Wraith, the only beings that could fight back against the continuing rise of the Krill"

"I have heard tales that the Krill suffer in the face of their current enemy"

Bayde smiled, dark and dangerous. "They hold them off, nothing more. And while they sit safe in their city our people die. The Wraith are our only hope"

"But they are gone?" Anna eyed him, the man was clearly teetering between slight eccentricity and complete insanity.

"We know how the Ancients created them" He leant back in his chair once more. "The Wraith will come again"

"I am sure it will be most wondrous" She smiled shyly at him, hoping he hadn't seen her couple of slip ups.

However Bayde appeared to have been completely focused on his own tale, this Wraith who had become an obsession. "It will my child, it will" He smiled slightly before refocusing on her. "So, now you know our purpose here, the beliefs you would be expected to follow it is up to me to offer you a place with us. And to detail your duties should you accept"

She nodded silently.

"You may join me or, as is his right, you may accept the offer of Tyson's ownership. His standing is somewhat lesser than mine however, your life would differ greatly. In my House you would be treasured, nurtured. Want for nothing" He smiled at her again and Anna fought the urge to shiver. Despite his words Anna had a feeling he could be a cruel Master and, if she really was a lost and lonely slave, she would be forced to pay many times over for any luxuries she enjoyed. "Tyson would demand that you be by his side whilst he performed his own duties. You would be under obligation to join him at the gate, and in the cells"

In her head she jumped up and down, clapping her hands in a disgustingly girlish manner. On the outside she kept her posture relaxed. "I am honoured to receive two such generous offers so soon after my arrival. I am sure serving yourself would bring much pleasure but I must be honest to my training, my dynamic. I would be more suited to your guard"

Bayde sighed, eyeing her still full cup. For a terrifying moment she thought he was going to become angry, or force his ownership upon her. "As you wish Anna, a great pity indeed. Please know that my offer will always stand. Perhaps some time spent with Tyson will change your decision"

"A generous and kind offer Master Bayde. I shall remember"

He nodded. "Very well" He waved a hand. "Bring Tyson"

A slave seemed to emerge from the very wall of stone, gracefully making their way to the heavy doors. Anna took a sly look, she was beautiful, and in seemingly good health, then she moved past them and the lines across her back shimmered in the candlelight. Anna swallowed, cruel indeed.

* * *

Anna knelt on the cold stone floor trying to give the impression that this was as natural as breathing to her and that it also gave her pleasure. She may have a secret little submissive streak but there was something about kneeling before another that made her want to get to her feet and punch them in the face. Her hair was lifted from her shoulders. "Keep it upon your head Little One"

Bringing her own hands up she pinned the now rather tangled mess to the top of her head, raising her face as her chin was encouraged up by a finger. Cool leather wrapped around her throat, Anna tried to stay relaxed, the collar was thick and tough, unforgiving. It was pulled tight and she failed to hold back the quiet whimper. There was a quiet hum of satisfaction behind her, another pull on the material and Anna bit her lip, concentrating instead on the light tugging and soft sounds of it being fastened, the snip of excess material, the click of a lock. She hoped she was going to get the opportunity to find her friends and get this thing off before it permanently embedded itself into her skin.

"Perfect Anna. Very good" He stepped in front of her and she instantly dropped her eyes. "Excellent" He ran a thumb over the collar, pressing in firm. "You may release your hair" As she felt it tumble back over her shoulders and fall either side of her face he began to speak. "I must perform my check of the cells this evening Little One, then we shall get you clean. Your rules will be clear, I do not have many but I expect them to be adhered to Anna, if they are broken you will be punished. They will be given to you once we are both washed and fed"

"You will spend this night in my bed. You wear my Collar but each slave and Master has the grace of one day to change their decision, after tonight both of us will be clear on whether this will become a permanent arrangement. Please try not to disappoint me Anna, and I shall do the same for you" His hand slipped into her hair, grabbing a fistful before twisting it around. "I look forward to your tears Little One, your begging" He pulled her hair tight, Anna swallowed. Trust her to hook up with the crazy sadist. His mouth pressed against her ear and she let herself shiver, to him this was the foreplay, to gauge her reactions, to get himself ready.

Her new Master growled quietly. "I see I read you right Anna" His teeth dragged over her collar. "By the end of this night you will bear my mark inside and out, I will own you slave"

She swallowed around her new piece of jewellery. "Yes Master" She whispered.

Another low growl and she was being pulled to her feet by her hair, scrambling to get up before she was left with a bald patch. He chuckled darkly. "Let us get these tiresome duties done with. I will not wait much longer"

* * *

John propped himself against the bars of their cell and sighed. At least his Navi was with him, both Mitchell and Caldwell were looking a little stressed. They knew Anna wouldn't still be waiting patiently in the Jumper for them, which meant she was either back on the city requesting back up or, a more likely scenario, currently sneaking around the castle trying to find them. Cadman was also apparently still a free agent seeing as she was a definite non-presence in the jail. In the cell next door Captain Ford and his team were standing around the door, trying to decipher the lock, still.

They'd also had no luck locating AR-1, their trackers were no longer giving off a signal and there was not even a hint of their presence down here, or in the few areas they'd managed to search between them before getting captured. Ford had been right, these people may like to give the impression of primitiveness but they had some seriously awesome tech, including some weapons that rendered you unconscious, and left you with a pounding headache. He licked his lips then swallowed, trying to lubricate his dry throat.

"How's it going Rodney?"

His Navi turned from their own locked door and frowned. "It's nothing I've seen before, definitely not Krill. Without the data I…" He spread his hands.

"S'ok" John smiled. "Was worth a shot"

"I officially hate this place" Rodney scowled at the door before making his way back to John.

"Yeah, you and me both" Chuck ran a hand through his hair, his eye beginning to purple nicely. "And I really hate the word experimentation being bandied about, in my experience that is not a good thing to be threatened with"

His Pilot eyed him. "This happen often does it?"

"You'd be surprised"

Lorne rolled his eyes. "And you usually escape by.."

"Um, sheer luck? Having bigger guns? The cells were made from wood?"

"Idiot" Lorne grinned at him.

"Ford" Caldwell raised a brow. "Anything?"

The Captain shook his head and made his way to the bars that separated them. "Like McKay said, without past data of this tech we're blind. We can keep trying but they took anything that could help us. As all good crazy captors do"

Their squadron leader rolled his eyes. "I thought I was done with being locked up be creepy natives"

"I bet you've missed it really Sir" Ford grinned at him and got the finger in reply. "On a more serious note, you think these experiments could be why we can't pick up AR-1?"

"Could be" Caldwell ran a hand over his face. "Shit. We really need to get out of here"

"How about we just go with brute strength?" Mitchell raised a brow. "I mean all of us together has to have some weight behind it"

"I don't think these are just your average steel bars" Rodney moved back to his recently vacated spot by the door. "It feels different"

John nodded. "Yeah, its not cold. In fact I'm getting kinda warm like this"

"Then maybe you should stop leaning against them Sheppard?"

"Why, its nice. And a cold would really suck on top of being taken prisoner"

"You're a fucking idiot"

"Thank you" John smirked at his friend before straightening as the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears. They spread themselves around the cell, the next time the door was opened their guard was getting dragged in here with them and having the shit kicked out of him. He went for relaxed as the heavy wooden door swung open then he frowned, peering closer. He shot a look at his team as an unconscious man was dragged in by the shoulders, a smaller figure hunched over his prone body. Mitchell raised a brow. Caldwell shook his slightly, placing a finger to his lips.

Obviously finding whatever it was they were looking for in his pockets the figure straightened, hair falling back from their face.

"Uh.." John blinked at the familiar figure.

"Anna?" Mitchell stepped forward and she turned to face them. He hissed quietly. "What the hell?"

There was a thick black leather strap across her throat, the skin surrounding it looking distinctly red and swollen, she was filthy, her hair tumbling down in a knotted mass and minus most of her uniform. At least she'd managed to keep her vest top and BDU pants on, Mitchell looked like he was about to explode as it was.

"Long story" She waved a hand. "No time now" His Navi proffered a small metallic oblong."Ready to get outta here?"

"Yes, please" Chuck grinned at her. "Nice look for you"

She grinned back. "Thanks, I'm seriously considering keeping it"

"Not the time for wit Rayne" Caldwell glared at her. "You seen Laura on your travels?"

Anna nodded. "She's standing guard at the outer door"

"Has she got a new look too?"

"Shut up Chuck"

"Oh, yes Major"

Ford snorted quietly. "You'd make a good gate team"

"We haven't even gotten in the sky yet Captain, give us chance yeah?" John grinned at him, stepping from their cell. "Thank you Miss Rayne"

"My pleasure Colonel" She handed the key to Caldwell who went to release AR-2.

"Princess?" Mitchell tipped her head, turning it so he could look at her neck. "What is this?"

"Exactly what you think it is"

"Jesus. Why?"

"It was the easiest way to get them to trust me" She widened her eyes. "Please, I'm so lost, so hungry, blah, blah.."

"You're shitting me"

"Nope" Anna smiled before reaching into her boot and producing a knife. "Would you mind Cameron? I didn't want to risk doing it myself and its a little tight"

John watched his friend swallow, take the knife. "Want me to do it Mitch?"

"With your shakes, I don't think so"

"Hey, I'll have you know that's all fixed now" He winked at Rodney. "Promise"

"You're hilarious"

"Uh huh"

AR-2 joined them as Mitchell slid the blade gently under the very tight collar, a few cautious swipes finally causing the blade to snick through the leather. He peeled the material from her skin and John winced in sympathy at the bruising and grazes underneath.

"Ow" Anna scowled.

"Yeah, looks it Princess. Hope you killed him"

"Nope, just rendered him unconscious" Anna smiled up at him.

His friend pointed at the man on the floor. "Him?"

"Umhmm. No killing him Cameron"

"Why?" Her Pilot growled.

"No killing already unconscious people Mitchell" Caldwell raised a brow. "We'll come back when he's awake, then kill him. Now, I presume my Navi needs the same procedure"

Anna shook her head. "Nope, she's all collar free. Ran into her on my way down here. Think she's been down to the lower levels. Sounds pretty bad down there"

"I thought we were on the lower levels?" Ford frowned.

"Apparently not"

Relieving the prone guard of his gun and three knives they moved as quietly as the could through the door, Cadman turning to watch their progress from her post at the other set of doors that led back into the main castle. She smiled and nodded. "I was on my way I promise"

"Yeah, yeah. You want to stay on the dirty BDSM planet"

"Oh yeah, its my dream" She grinned at Chuck as her Pilot briefly examined her.

"How did you escape capture Laura, and Anna's fate?" Caldwell gestured to the other Navi's neck.

"Ouch" Laura wrinkled her nose. "I was by a small door when the guards spotted us. Slipped through and hoped it didn't open up into nothing, or the toilet"

Caldwell raised a brow. "You couldn't have taken a few of us with you?"

"You were my cover"

"Wow, that is so selfish"

"Yep" Another grin. "But moving on from my typical only child traits, the door actually led to a spiral staircase, really narrow, cut from stone. Not a place you want to come face to face with an enemy. Luckily it was deserted, I think they use some other way to get down there, it's probably an emergency exit or something" Her Pilot nodded. "Anyway when I finally reached the bottom I thought I'd just discovered some unused storage rooms and went to turn back, find you lot. But then I heard this noise. It was like a high pitched screech, with little clicks interspersed" Laura shivered a little. "Down there, in the near darkness it was actually a little creepy"

"However being a big brave marine I kept going. Once I spotted the first of the rooms I thought they would bring you down there too, figuring it was some kind of prison complex, maybe a bit of torture thrown in.." She paused as footsteps passed the still closed doors. Ford raised the gun he'd taken from the unfortunate guard but they appeared to continue past them, not hesitating. Laura dropped her voice a little lower. "There are prisoners down there, I found AR-1 but I couldn't get them out. Even if I could have I would have needed help, they're all unconscious, they don't look good"

"Shit" Whispered Ford.

"I watched them for a few minutes, they were all definitely breathing. Making a note of their position I continued down, still hoping to run into you guys" She licked her lips. "There were a few more occupied cells, all full of sleeping prisoners and then…there were like these holding cells, dropped into the ground. Electrified edges. All of them were empty bar one. I don't know what it is but it was what I'd heard on my arrival. It's big, size of a man, black, kinda shiny…"

"Shiny?"

"Yes, like a..bug"

"A giant bug?"

She nodded.

"Really?" Rodney eyed her.

"Really. I know it sounds ridiculous but that's the only way I can describe it. There were smaller bugs too, looked kinda similar. There are three rooms with them caged up, row upon row of them"

"Jesus, these people are mental"

"Agreed" Ford attempted a small snort. "Can you get us to AR-1?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, they'll need to be carried unless they've miraculously woken since I left"

"We should manage between us. Although the Satedan could be a problem"

"He'll be a dead weight"

"Yeah, and where do we go from there. Eight of us carrying four unconscious recently escaped prisoners is not going to be easy to hide"

"Um." Anna pulled the small device from her pocket. "We'll just need to get to the fourth level. Then I'll call us a cab"

* * *

Cameron threw a blanket over the two guards they had encountered on their way to the fourth floor, it seemed that in a shoot out against others with the same weaponry as them these people's training was seriously lacking. They had gotten too reliant on having the superior tech. He smiled slightly at the thought of the headache they'd have when they awoke, and the imagined reaction of Anna's brief Master when he discovered his collar fastened tightly around his own throat. His Navi's skin still looked really sore and he'd caught her wincing slightly earlier as she'd swallowed. If the bastard had done her any permanent damage he was coming back to personally kill him, orders or no orders.

"Mitchell?" Caldwell raised a brow, shifting slightly under the weight of the large Satedan. Thankfully when they'd returned to the cell Ronan had been half-conscious, his bigger mass obviously coping better with the effects of the stunners. He had needed only Caldwell's and Cameron's support either side of him, his steps becoming easier as they'd moved as stealthily as they could through the castle. "You ready?"

He nodded, stepping up onto the wide ledge that ran the length of the window, offering a hand to Ronan who took it, a little begrudgingly to Cameron's mind. Hauling him up at the same time as Caldwell pushed they both stumbled slightly into the back of the first Jumper, Sheppard's and Lorne's hands reaching out to steady them. They would have to collect the second craft from its hiding place near the gate before they dialled out. Settling in next to his Navi he tucked his feet in, away from the still prone bodies of the rest of AR-1.

As Caldwell moved to the front to sit beside McKay blankets were pulled from the top hatches and placed gently over the unconscious team, one wrapped over the shoulders of Ronan. He grumbled quietly.

"Don't be stubborn Ronan" Anna smiled at him. "You can be smug about being the first to wake at least"

Cam shared a quick grin with the man opposite him before Sheppard returned to watching his Navi. Their leader had murmured a request to his friend to have his Navi upfront in case his experience with the Jumpers was needed, receiving a subdued nod of agreement in reply. It was a sensible and straightforward request, and one that Caldwell had not actually been required to run past the other Pilot but it seemed the Colonel's experience in these matters, his understanding of the first shaky beginnings of a bonding Pilot and Navi, and an entire flight team meant he got the importance of it. A small gesture that showed respect.

"How you doing Ro? Need food? Some water?" Ford smiled tentatively at him.

"Water" Came the rumbled reply. "Please"

"Sure" The Captain smiled again, reaching above him for a bottle. "Here. Was it just the stunners?"

The Satedan nodded. "Yeah" He drained half the bottle. "Wasn't ready"

"I expect no one ever is big guy" Ford wedged himself between the floor and ceiling of the Jumper, a hand placed against the roof to steady himself as they set a course for the gate. "How many hits?"

Ronan almost imperceptibly shrugged. "Four, maybe five"

"Ouch" Anna briefly squeezed his hand. "Did you see the bugs?"

The Satedan frowned at her. "No. Heard something when I woke up the second time though"

She nodded. "Screeching, clicking?"

He nodded again. "Yeah"

"But you don't remember being in contact with them? Didn't wake up with any bites, itching?"

"Anna?" Cam frowned at her.

"That thing Cameron, the giant bug thing. I think it used to be human"

He and Anna had done a quick sweep of both the sunken holding cells and the bug rooms, the creature he'd seen had resembled a man in size only. The thing had pincers for fuck's sake. He raised a brow but Ford got in before him. "You do?"

She nodded. "It was scared, confused. A prisoner itself. And you said they talked about experiments"

"They're turning people into bugs? You really think so?"

"I can only tell you what I felt Aiden but I can't usually read animals, especially insect life. And I didn't get anything from that room full of the mini-me's"

"Well, that's certainly a new one if they are. But why, they raising a giant bug army or something?" The Captain frowned thoughtfully.

His Navi shrugged. "Like I said, I can only tell you what I feel"

"Yeah, ok" Ford nodded. "So Ro, any sign of a bug bite? Injection site?"

"Don't think so" Ronan shook off his blanket, checking his arms as Anna peered at his neck.

"Can't see anything"

"We'll get you a full check up anyway. Hopefully they hadn't gotten to you yet, were just keeping you unconscious" Ford swayed slightly as the Jumper came to a stop.

Sheppard stood, albeit cautiously, careful not to kick the still sleeping members of AR-1. "I'll take the other Jumper" He raised a brow at Caldwell who nodded.

"Take your Navi, I doubt we'll run into problems now but Anna and Mitchell stay put on this one"

The hatch closed behind AR-2, minus their leader but plus Sheppard, McKay, Lorne and Chuck. Ford took a seat. "Anything else you spotted?"

"The bug rooms.." And Cam forced himself not to shiver, the places had freaked him out. "…there was a lot of references to Iratus"

"The sun guy?"

He grinned. "That's Icarus dumbass" Ford flipped him off. "I'd take a guess that's what they've christened those little guys back there"

"Iratus" His Navi furrowed her brow. "It sounds..familiar"

"Yeah, wax wings, flying into the sun.." Ford smirked at her.

"Idiot" She rolled her eyes. "No, not Iratus" Anna chewed on her lip. "It wasn't that exact word…" She tilted her head. "Oh.."

"Oh" Cam twisted to look at her. "What's oh Princess?"

"Bayde, their leader. He spoke to me about this extinct race, the Itarayan"

"Oh" He smiled at her. "And?"

"They were changed, by the people who used to live on Atlantis, their DNA altered. They became these things called Wraith"

"Well, that sounds..strangely ominous" Ford eyed her. "These Wraith still around?"

His Navi shook her head. "No. Um, they teamed up with the Krill, that was how the original residents of the city were finally beaten. But then the Krill turned on them, took advantage of the hit they'd taken during the fighting. Bayde said the last Wraith died many moons ago"

"What is it with evil leaders and moons?"

Ford snorted. "So you think these bugs have something to do with the Itarayan people?"

"Maybe" She frowned again. "Or maybe they're to do with the Wraith, what the Itarayans became. He said that the Wraith would come back. That they'd save the galaxy from the Krill"

"He's trying to make Wraith, reproduce what the others did?" Ford sighed. "Great. I wonder how far away that giant bug thing was from the original"

"Pretty far away I think. It wasn't in that cell because it was a threat" Anna attempted to run fingers through her hair and quietly cursed as they got stuck. Cam snorted, she glared at him. "Bayde seems to have this perfect vision of a future with Wraith in it. But they sound like they were just as dangerous as the Krill. Apparently to survive they had to feed on your life force and he talked about them doing it through their hands"

"And bugs don't have hands. Nor did that thing back there"

"Right" Ford sighed again. "Awesome"

* * *

General Landry looked around his briefing table and sighed inwardly. His lead gate team looked exhausted, Captain Ford had a cut above his eye and grazes on his hands, Chuck Harrington was sporting a rather impressive shiner and Anna's throat was bruised and reddened. "Well, I think we can label that mission less than successful"

Colonel Carter snorted quietly. "Actually Sir despite the uh, physical side effects of our visit to MX4-972 we have managed to gather some information that could prove to be useful. Miss Rayne's talk with their leader has given us an interesting, and as yet undiscovered, version of what happened to the people who occupied the city before us"

"Ah yes, this Wraith" He tipped back in his chair. "Anna, please go over what was said for the benefit of us all"

She nodded and swallowed carefully. "He referred to the people who lived on Atlantis as the Ancients, from his words it sounds like they were trying to achieve another level of knowledge, ascend even but it came at at cost for other worlds in Pegasus. He mentioned one specifically, the Itarayan. According to him they were peaceful, wise, intent on discovering more about the galaxy through exploration. Until the Ancients got hold of them" She took a tentative sip of water. "Something went wrong with the experiments, changed their DNA, turning them into Wraith"

"The Wraith must have been pretty impressive. As soon as they joined the Krill the war turned in their favour until eventually they ran the last surviving Ancients out of their city. But then the Krill turned on them, and because they'd taken such a heavy hit in the fight the Wraith couldn't withstand another attack so soon. They were destroyed, wiped out"

"We think the Ancients are the same as those the Earth based teams keep hearing rumours about Sir" Carter leant forward. "If so it could explain what happened to them, where they ran to"

Hank raised a brow. "Earth?"

She nodded. "Yes Sir. If this is true it may finally give us a full understanding of the ATA gene. The Atlantis Tech Activation gene is only present in a minority of the human race, we thought it was some kind of anomaly but with this new information, and if we're correct in our assumptions, it could mean that those with it are directly descended form the Ancients"

"So their genetic make-up allows them to live in the city just as their ancestors did?"

"Yes Sir" She took a gulp of coffee. "And fly the Vipers, the Jumper's"

"But if they're long gone why do the Earth teams keep hearing about them?"

"I don't know Sir" She shrugged. "Maybe they actually achieved ascension or maybe they moved on, settled on a different planet"

"After knocking up a few humans?"

Hank hid his grin behind a mug whilst Major Lorne sighed. "Chuck, shut up"

"Never" The Navi grinned at his Pilot who glared back.

Carter cleared her throat, wiping the small smirk from her face. "With our weeks downtime Radek and I will search the databases using the new information and the references Wraith, Itarayan and Ancient. If Bayde was telling the truth they surely must be detailed somewhere in the older logs"

Hank rubbed his chin. "Ronan, Miss Emmagan, you've heard no stories of these Wraith, the Ancients?"

The two Pegasus natives shook their head. "Both Ronan and I have spoken about this new information. For us the Krill have always been the threat, there was never any mention of these Wraith. Perhaps it is not surprising if they did indeed die out so many years ago. Even the memory of Atlantis had faded in the minds of our people, it's occupants long forgotten" Teyla smiled. "A pity, perhaps we could have benefitted much from their knowledge"

"Perhaps or perhaps you were one of the more fortunate" He smiled gently at her before turning back to include the rest of the table in his next question. "And what do we want to do about these people who seemingly want to bring the Wraith back, and who attempted to turn AR-1 into giant bugs, we think?"

Carter smiled slightly. "From the brief description that Anna was given I would say the Wraith would be a viable threat to the Krill should Bayde succeed with his experiments but they would also threaten our presence in Pegasus. If we are indeed descendants of the Ancients, and their original enemy, I doubt they would view us a potential allies"

Anna nodded. "And he definitely views them with rose-tinted glasses. His people will not have actually seen a Wraith for many generations, they have become a sort of infatuation, a solution to a problem. He sounded very…focused on their eventual return"

"Then we put a stop to it?" He raised a brow.

"He still seems to be pretty far away from his end goal Sir. But he is also using people in these experiments, keeping them locked up, altering their very DNA" Carter frowned. "I think we go back. At least remove the Iratus bugs"

He tapped his pen on the table. "Agreed. Who knows how many have already been subject to these experiments, it sounds like he has been doing this for a long time" Hank nodded at his Military Commander. "We have some time. Rest, do your research. We'll schedule a military coup for a fortnight's time"

* * *

Cam pulled on sweats and stepped out of the bathroom, stopping as he caught sight of his Navi peering under her bed. He raised a brow. Anna straightened and ran her fingers over the edge of the bedside before opening a drawer, giving it's insides the same intense perusal. "Lost something Princess?"

She jumped slightly and slammed shut the drawer. "No"

He frowned. "Then why the thorough search of your room?"

"Um, actually yes. I lost a uh, earring"

"An earring?"

"Umhmm" Anna smiled up at him. "Are you done in the shower cause I still smell of the BDSM planet"

Cam sighed. "Please stop calling it that"

"But it was"

He glared at her. "Well then you should have taken me up on my offer of a shared shower. And you don't wear earrings"

"Yes I do" She looked at him through her lashes. "I'm hurt you haven't noticed"

"Quit it baby" The only reason he hadn't pushed the shower was because despite the jokes currently flying between the squad members about the place they'd just visited he was actually a little concerned about his Navi's 'collaring'. He inwardly grimaced at the word. He still wasn't sure how far Anna's submission went but it had never been something he'd particularly felt the urge to do even with his little possessive streak. However if it was a secret desire of his Navi's today could really affect the progress she'd been making.

Cam sat on the edge of the bed, tugging her to stand between his legs. "You must be tired baby girl, your lying isn't as good as it usually is" He smirked up at her scowl. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing" Anna folded her arms across her chest.

"Anna.." He eyed her. The bruises were darkening nicely around her throat, he pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing resignedly. "Ok baby. You go have your shower. You want a hot drink?"

"Really?"

"Really" He pressed a soft kiss to her stomach and, yeah, his Navi really did still smell of that fucking place. "I just worry baby. But it's been a long day, I get it. Go get clean, I'll make coffee, stick a movie on ok?"

She stared down at him and sometimes Cameron really wished he had her empathic skills, her face could still be frustratingly blank when she wanted it to be. Anna nodded. "Ok Cameron, thank you"

"S'ok Anna. I'm always here"

She nodded silently and turned away, padding over to the small en suite. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again before grabbing his tee, pulling it over his head. Flicking on the coffee machine he moved to the desk, opening up the laptop and scrolling down the list of movies that sat on the city's newer databases. Selecting one that was between his and her preferences Cam poured two mugs as he heard the shower shut off. Dumping a load of cream and sugar into his Navi's coffee he turned to see her throw back the comforter and lower herself gently onto the bed.

"You ok Princess?" He raised a brow, making his way over.

"Yes, why?" Anna nodded her thanks as he handed over her drink.

"The way you're moving…was it just the collar? Did he hurt you?" Cam perched on the edge, pushing some damp hair from her face.

"No, just a quick scuffle for his gun" She smiled over her mug. "His skills sucked for a guard"

"And you probably took him by surprise"

"You could say that" Another smile. "And I am awesome"

"Uh huh" He manoeuvred himself further onto the bed, propping his back against the wall. Luckily there hadn't been much call for hand to hand fighting but the bloody stunners left a nasty hangover, and he ached from being dumped into the cell in an unnatural position whilst unconscious. "If it was anything more than the collar I won't be angry baby girl, I understand what you were doing, and appreciate it. It was an impressive move, even if it was also a risky one"

"It wasn't anything more, I just needed access to the cells, that's all" She let him pull her closer. "I wouldn't have let him, would have found another way"

Cam pushed away the stomach churning images. "Ok baby, just…don't sit on anything that's bothering you ok?"

His Navi nodded, took a sip of drink. "Ok Cameron" She coughed. "Ow"

He frowned at her. "What did Carson say about your throat Anna?" Cam had been subject to his own invasive check-up at the same time as Anna's, he'd still been able to keep an eye on her but she'd been too far away for him to hear what was said.

"No permanent damage, no infection. Just to rest it as much as I could and take my painkillers"

"And have you taken your painkillers Princess?" There was a pause. "Anna?"

She wriggled against him slightly then grumbled. "They're huge Cameron"

Cam tried to bite back the grin and got an elbow to his side. "Hey!"

"It's not funny"

"Not laughing baby"

"Yes you are" She scowled into her coffee.

He tipped her head so he could smile down at her. "If anyone else said that you'd laugh"

"Would not"

"Yes, you would" He brushed his lips over hers. "Where are they?"

"Not telling you"

"Don't be a child" She stuck her tongue out. He rolled his eyes. "Where are they?"

Anna stared at him for a moment then sighed. "In the drawer on your side"

"Very clever"

"Thank you"

Shooting her a quick look Cam leant over and slid open the drawer, taking out the plastic bottle. Removing the lid he shook a tablet out into his hand. "Huh, well, I'll give you that one baby girl" How Carson expected someone with a severely bruised throat to swallow that was beyond him. He examined it then placed it on the side, pushing off the bed to get his knife from the holster that was still tangled with his discarded BDU's. Sitting back on the edge of the bed he carefully snicked the end off the tablet and poured it's contents into her coffee. Checking the prescription label he repeated his actions. "Drink up Princess"

"Thank you" Anna took another cautious sip, settling back again.

"Welcome" He opened the drawer again and retrieved the whisky bottle, doctoring his own drink with some self medication.

"Don't I get some too?"

"Not with those drugs in your system Anna" He placed the bottle on the bedside and scooted up next to her. "And this is purely medicinal, not all of us got given the nice strong painkillers"

"Not all of us escaped without a scratch"

"Hey, I'll have you know I got shot"

"And took a lovely nap"

"Being stunned does not equate to taking a nap baby" He pressed a kiss to her hair. "And I'm too old to lie in that kind of position for so long"

She grinned into her coffee. "What are you now, like forty?"

"Pushing it, and you know full well I am nowhere near forty"

"Nearer than I am"

"I'm glad to hear that your little adventure today hasn't dampened your wit" He took a gulp, enjoying the whisky laced coffee travelling down his throat, warming his insides.

"Thank you"

Cam rolled his eyes to the world in general before half-focusing on the movie being quietly played out on the laptop. Anna shifted a little, placing her empty mug on the bedside and stifling a yawn. "You want me to turn this off baby girl?"

She shook her head. "No, it's nice to have a little background noise"

Anna curled in next to him, legs tangling with his, head resting on his chest. He brought his arm round so he could run fingers through the now tangle free but still damp waves. "No plaits tonight?"

"Cant be bothered"

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Can you plait?"

"I can try"

"You can stay away from my hair then"

He grinned down at the top of her head. "Well, I'll look forward to seeing your morning hair then"

"I have awesome morning hair"

* * *

Rodney scrolled through the information being displayed for him on his screen. He'd tried every trick he knew to try to trace where the images of Anna in the Viper Bay had come from but it just kept leading him back to Atlantis's mainframe. He frowned at his tablet, silently cursing out the city in general. Running a hand through his hair he shot a look at the man next to him, his Pilot was stretched out on the bed seemingly asleep, still wrapped in just the towel he'd slung round his hips after his shower. John's face was relaxed, his breathing even and shallow, fingers laced together and resting upon his chest.

Placing his tablet off to the side Rodney twisted, propping his head in his hand so he could look down at his Pilot, eyes taking in the details of the body that was slowly becoming as familiar to himself as his own. It had been only a week since he'd first met his Pilot but he couldn't imagine ever meeting someone who he was better matched to, or who he would find as entrancing. Once again the tests seemed to have proved themselves very efficient. Rodney tilted his head a little, gaze sliding over the towel, white starkly contrasting with the tanned skin covered with a light dusting of dark hair. Strong thighs, tight calves, the silver scar on John's knee that Rodney now knew he'd gotten falling off his first horse when he was a boy.

He also now knew his Pilot had a rather high sex drive and a tendency to act upon his desires almost immediately, Rodney was becoming increasingly familiar with the storage cupboards on their level of the city. He smiled gently, reaching out a hand before hesitating. The urge he'd had to touch the other man that first night was still there but it seemed John was still working on the premise that his Navi was nervous, didn't know what he wanted, wasn't sure what to do and so was still taking the lead. Rodney had been spoilt for attention these past few days and had been subject to some very interesting..moves.

But being a virgin at thirty-five meant Rodney had a lot of time to think about what he did want, in either the giving or receiving context, and he'd also watched a lot of porn. There had also been that very frustrating summer of being a member of some chat room where other men had described in intricate detail what they wanted him to do to them but had never actually been present for him to be able to do it. Rodney knew what he liked, was pretty sure he knew what other men liked, and now the fear of not knowing the reality had disappeared he was starting to get..well, specific urges.

His eyes flickered up to the long thin window set into the wall of his quarter's, the sun had set fully now but there were no stars to be seen. It was pitch black, no light being sent through the glass. Licking his lips nervously at the beginnings of an idea he requested the lights be dimmed, he'd probably enjoy this a lot more whilst being able to hide a little. If he'd learnt just one thing about his Pilot it was that the man liked to watch, and sometimes it made Rodney want to squirm away, or hide under the covers.

Draining the last of his whisky in one gulp he shifted back to his side, careful not to cause the bed to shift too much. Exhaling quietly, if a little shakily, he slid lower and looked down the body next to him so he couldn't see his Pilot's face and John wouldn't be able to see his then he reached out again, gently trailing his fingers up the nearest muscled thigh. Splaying his fingers wider they dipped under the bottom of the towel, cool cotton above his hand, warm skin underneath his palm. His thumb brushed the crease that ran down the inside of his Pilots thigh.

Rodney swallowed but kept up his slow stroking movements, the breathing above his head staying steady and quiet. It was going to be highly embarrassing if John slept through this. He pushed on with his exploration, skimming over a hip bone, running over the inviting V at the base of his Pilot's toned stomach. The towel loosened slightly, falling open as Rodney slid his hand across and down, travelling to the other leg, gently tickling at the fine hairs. There was a slight twitch of a knee and Rodney strained his ears but the room was still filled with only the sound of their breaths. John's shallow, his own a little raspier.

Still skirting the place which he was pretty sure would cause his Pilot to fully wake Rodney shifted again, gently catching at the towel so his Pilot was now completely exposed, open to whatever Rodney chose to do, however far he wanted to take this. He licked his lips, reassuring himself that John would never push him to do anything he was uncomfortable with, reminding himself how much trust he had for the other man. He sat up cross-legged, still with his back to his Pilot's face but at an angle where he could see and reach everything.

John was half-hard now but Rodney knew all too well that part of a mans body could operate quite well without any brain function needed, the small touches would have been enough to at least wake up his dick if not the rest of him. He stretched out his hand again, trying to quell the slight shake as he made the first light touch to the other man's balls. They were loose and soft, the heat of John's body pouring off them. Rodney swallowed and increased the pressure of his caress, rubbing over them gently. The dick in front of him twitched slightly on his Pilot's stomach and there was a near imperceptible hitch in the breathing behind him.

Trying not to picture what was going on nearer the head of the bed he switched to soft cupping and rolling movements, other hand wrapping fingers round the nearly fully erect dick, lifting it from John's belly, lightly squeezing and stroking. Rodney couldn't believe that despite all the sex he'd been having this was the first chance he'd gotten to touch his Pilot like this, take his time, explore how it felt. He lengthened his strokes, wondering how the dick in his hand could feel so powerful yet also so fragile at the same time, and so different from his own. The skin was soft but underneath it was hard and getting harder, little pulses under his palm.

A quiet moan signalled his Pilot's wakefulness but John still said nothing, didn't even reach out for a touch. Rodney gave thanks for the other man apparently knowing what he needed, or for being a lazy bastard and just sitting back to enjoy. Although to be fair it had been his Pilot doing most of the work lately, Rodney figured he was entitled to a little selfish pleasure. In the dim light he watched with fascination as the foreskin slid back and forth over the head of the dick in his hands with every stroke, the way it seemed to swell under his every touch, enjoyed the sound of the slightly heavier breathing of his Pilot.

He ran his thumb over the exposed head now slick with moisture, dipped into the sensitive skin that sat just below it. His Pilot's hips twitched, a small puff of air escaping from the other mans mouth as he did it again. Rodney filed that useful piece of information away for later before dipping his head on the next downstroke, tongue darting out to gather a quick taste. There was another gentle appreciative moan and John's legs spread a little further apart. With the intoxicating taste of his Pilot still sitting in his mouth Rodney took it as a silent invitation and moved between them.

"Baby, you sure?" The words were whispered, obviously being careful not to destroy the mood Rodney had going on, but the strain behind them was clear.

He wondered what would happen if he backed off now. Not that he had any intention of doing that. He'd obsessed over this long enough, jerked off in the shower to the fantasy of having his Pilot's dick in his mouth too many times to turn back. Rodney nodded, keeping his eyes lowered, not sure what he'd see if he looked up. "Yes" He murmured, then slid his lips over the head of John's dick and sucked gently. He could feel the body heat, smell the musk combined with his Pilot's shower gel, and the dick in his mouth was sticky and salty…and perfect.

Rodney flicked his tongue over that sensitive spot and a long low moan came from above him. Releasing John from his mouth Rodney pressed a wet kiss to the exact same spot before scooting down further so he could look up and see very detail of the dick in front of him. Ignoring it for now Rodney began to run long, slow, lazy licks over the inside of his Pilot's thighs, soft open-mouthed kisses, enjoying the smell and the feel of the other man's skin. As he once again moved upwards he placed his open mouth on one ball, then the other, more kisses and licks as John began to moan quietly again. Propping himself back up on one elbow Rodney wrapped his hand around his dick so he could return to running slick trails with his tongue under the head.

His Pilot stiffened in his grasp and drew in a long breath. "God, that's good baby" He sighed and spread his legs further apart.

Rodney was surprised that now he was over the first hurdle, so to speak, he felt pretty comfortable and confident. His Pilot was making all the right noises and was as hard as a rock in his grasp, and Rodney was taking a lot from the fact he knew how all of this felt being dealt out on his own dick. And ok so they all had their little weaknesses, some secret favourite move that he probably wouldn't know yet, but he'd consider his first blow job a success if he could just keep making John make those little noises, and there was an eventual happy ending.

He replaced his tongue with a loose circle of his fingers, small slides up and down the head whilst he ran his tongue down the rest of the shaft before pursing his lips against the velvet skin and sucking gently. John hummed contentedly. Rodney frowned, he didn't want contented, at least not yet, he wanted more of those moans and groans, was greedy for them, addicted already. Rifling through his memory banks he pulled back, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, placing it along the underside of his Pilot's dick. Firming up his hold on John he slid his dick back and forth across his tongue, and was rewarded with a soft moan, the muscles in the other man's body flexing and relaxing in an involuntary rhythm.

John's breathing became heavier and heavier. "That…feels so good baby"

Unable to actually answer his Pilot, and not sure if he was supposed to anyway Rodney just treated him to a few more slides before going back to his previous position, propped on his elbows, face over his dick. Thoroughly wetting the head with his tongue he then opened up his mouth wide again but this time taking him inside, moaning at his taste, the weight of him on his tongue. Unsure how much of his Pilot's dick he could take in especially for his first time Rodney slid his mouth slowly down, stopping when he'd managed to engulf a little over half and he felt so full he wasn't sure he was going to be able to give any kind of extra pleasure with his tongue. He groaned quietly and John twitched in his mouth. Rodney would have grinned if was able, the vibrations must have travelled through the dick in his mouth.

He inhaled through his nose then hummed. John groaned and Rodney was rewarded with a small burst of taste. He felt the pre-cum dribble down his throat and he quickly tried to swallow, he didn't think a coughing fit would have quite the same effect as a hum. Realising he had, for now, hit his limit Rodney began to move, clasping the base of John's dick he slid up and down, trying to put a little suction in when he could. This was obviously a skill that needed much practice, and coordination. His Pilot's body started to squirm around him, feet sliding up and down the bed. He was moaning and his breathing was deep and rapid.

As wonderful as having his Pilot seemingly at his mercy for the moment was Rodney's jaw was starting to ache and he didn't want to accidentally catch his teeth on the sensitive skin. He pulled off and went back to licking his dick all over, there was a small groan which he wasn't sure was from pleasure or disappointment, or frustration. He moved down further, licking at the balls that were now hot and high, pulled tight. He sucked on one gently then the other before moving to nuzzle into the crease of His Pilot's thigh, enjoying the muskiness, the way John flinched as Rodney nipped at the sensitive juncture.

Once again taking his Pilot's dick in hand Rodney ran a slick stripe up its underside, stiffening his tongue as he reached that wonderful little spot below the head, flicking over it before running a firm circle all around the head. John groaned again. "Baby…"

Taking that as a warning that maybe Rodney needed to get the fuck on with it he once again engulfed the first couple of inches, flooding his mouth with saliva as best he could, surrounding the dick in his mouth with warm and wet. Sucking down the spit he pulled more of John in, moving his tongue over him as best he could, letting it sneak out and dart over the part that he couldn't quite fit in. The second time he did it his Pilot shuddered a little, knees arching off the bed. The other man was close. John drew in a breath. "Pull off if you need to baby"

And so his Pilot had given him permission to bow out now if he wanted, or to avoid having to swallow down his cum, but right now Rodney couldn't think of anything he'd rather do. Shaking his head as best he could he rose up, gathered the clear liquid that was smeared over the head, pooled in the small open slit, and hummed again. John quietly cursed and he could just about see his Pilot's hand fist the sheets. Not wanting John to lose his momentum towards what Rodney hoped would be a decent orgasm he immediately took him in again.

Settling into a rhythm of drawing the skin of his Pilot's dick in as he took him deeper and them pulling it slowly tight as he moved his mouth up the shaft Rodney listened to the breaths that were coming in short gulps and gasps. Finally braving a look up he almost stopped his movements in surprise. John had pulled a couple more pillows under his head and he was watching him with an expression of sublime amazement, almost like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, or feeling. Those beautiful eyes that were now dark and heavy lidded met his before sliding down so could John could see his own dick moving in and out of Rodney's mouth. He licked his lips and groaned again. "Damn baby.." He whispered.

Rodney moaned long and low again before sucking even harder. His Pilot's head dropped back and his body tensed then rolled, legs flexing either side of him. John sucked in one long breath and blew it out again with one long moan of release. Rodney tried to remain relaxed as the dick in his mouth became impossibly harder and the head swelled large, the slickness of pre-cum filled his mouth, coated John's dick. He reached down as best he could and stroked over his balls. His Pilot gasped again and arched up, his dick throbbing before the first stream of thick liquid shot into Rodney's mouth.

John drew in another breath, holding it for a second before another groan of pleasure escaped his lips, more of his cum hit the back of Rodney's throat, he tried not to choke, to hold it in until his Pilot was done. The other man thrust gently up and another, lesser, spurt of cum joined the rest of his release and he shuddered, moaning quietly as once more his dick pulsed and the last of his climax dribbled into Rodney's, now quite full, mouth. He gently slid off his Pilot, trying to keep as much of his release as possible in his mouth, swallowing quickly as soon as he could. He loved the taste of his Pilot but the texture was a little…well, it would take some getting used to.

He licked his lips, that surely wasn't bad for a first go, even if he did have the benefit of Anna's, rather graphic, description and the experience of being on the receiving end of quite a few awesome blow jobs this week.

"C'mere baby" Rodney looked up at his Pilot who was lazily sprawled out on his pillows still, hand gesturing him to move up the bed. Crawling from between his legs Rodney moved up, stretching out beside him. John rolled his eyes and tugged him over. "Here idiot"

As his Pilot languorously sought out his own taste in the depths of Rodney's mouth the Navi moaned quietly, rubbing his hard-on over the thigh between his legs. Now he just had to hope that his awesome (John's word) blow job hadn't done him out of sex tonight, or at least some kind of reciprocation.

* * *

Chuck peered at his reflection in the small mirror and sighed quietly, there were two types of black eye, one that drew admiring looks and one that made people visibly wince when they saw you. And this was definitely shaping up to be a fine example of the latter. He prodded it gently then groaned, yeah nice move Harrington. Grabbing the washcloth he'd soaked in cold water he wandered back out into his quarters. He looked around and sighed again, his decidedly empty quarters.

His Pilot had stuck to him like glue whilst they were off world and Chuck had even decided to be a little grateful for the punch to the face as Evan had fussed over him in the Jumper, cupping his chin and gently examining him before handing over a cold compress. He'd then been subject to an even more enjoyable and thorough examination as his Pilot had checked for other injuries, quietly asking if he needed anything, if there was pain anywhere. Chuck had just wordlessly shook his head, surprised at this sudden contact from a man who had gone out of his way to avoid it for the past week.

But once the Doc had cleared him, handing over some aspirin and telling him to rest, Evan had become distant again, escorting him to his quarters, telling Chuck to radio if he felt unwell before turning on his heels and disappearing down the corridor. Pressing the cloth to his aching face Chuck wondered if being a big self-pitying girl who'd quite like to snuggle up with their Pilot after being stunned and then punched in the face counted as feeling unwell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three days later.**

Cameron groaned quietly. "Princess, go away" There was another poke to his side, tickling fingers up his ribs. He opened his eyes and scowled up at her. Anna was fully dressed and smiling down at him, coffee mug clasped in her hand. His eyes flickered to the clock by their bed. He groaned again. "0530? Seriously?"

"I want to show you something Cameron" Another smile. "And I made you coffee"

He sighed. There had not been enough sleep sandwiched between last nights poker game and this mornings wake up call. "Baby girl.."

The smile wavered slightly. "Please.."

He eyed his Navi. "It's important?"

Anna nodded. "And I missed it last year"

Cam raised a brow.

She shifted slightly. "Cause I was, you know, in the infirmary"

He scrubbed over his face and sat up, holding his hand out for the coffee. "Ok baby, do I have time for a shower?"

The smile was back. "Thank you" She chewed her lip. "We have to go in ten minutes"

"Jesus" He waved her away from the bed and threw back the comforter. "Fine, I'll drink this in there"

As he stood she went up on tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Cameron"

"Yeah, yeah" He tried not to smile indulgently back at her. "This had better be good"

Standing under the hot spray whilst practically mainlining his coffee he winced at his slightly pounding head. He was seriously going to have to work on his drinking limits if he was going to continue to socialize with Dr McKay, the man was like a bottomless pit when it came to whisky, even Anna had been a little unsteady on her feet when they'd finally left. And his Navi could drink. Placing his empty mug on the floor of the shower he rolled his neck a couple of times and dumped a load of shower gel in his hands.

Giving himself a cursory rub over and promising his abused body a longer shower later Cam stepped out and grabbed a towel, slinging it around his hips. Stepping out into the bedroom he grinned at the sight of his Navi bouncing up and down on her heels, her back to him, looking out the window. He snatched up his BDU pants. "Where we going Princess?"

Anna turned and smiled back. "Outside"

He raised a brow before pulling his tee over his head. "Just us?"

"Probably not"

Sitting down to lace up his boots he tried to subtly look her over. Anna had only had two nightmares since their first night together which was a hell of a lot better than he'd been predicting, and none after their little adventure off world which had surprised him even more, but the other day he'd turned to say something to her as they were walking down a corridor only to realise she'd stopped a few feet behind him. His Navi had been staring blankly at the wall in front of her, seemingly oblivious to his voice and the people passing her. Waving off a couple of concerned personnel he'd stood behind her trying to fathom just what the hell she was staring at. The surface was smooth, free from any markings or writing.

Whilst he'd been trying to decide whether to risk shaking her out of it himself she'd brought herself back, blinking slowly before stepping back from the wall, straight into him. She'd jumped and flinched away. It had taken him all day to get her to stop laughing it off and actually tell him what had caused her to slip away from him so easily. Apparently some Pilot who had been compromised during a brief imprisonment with the Krill had taken a pot shot at Sumner.

He and Anna really had been making huge progress in the war before he'd died, enough for them to become known to their enemy despite being shut away in their Viper. The wall had taken the bullet and Anna had taken him down before he could get another shot off but Cameron could imagine the panic and fear that had ingrained the event in her memory, freezing her up whilst she was still raw from confronting her grief. He tied off his last lace and his hand was instantly grabbed, pulling him off the bed. "Anna.."

"Come on, I don't want to be late"

"And you call me bossy"

She rolled her eyes. "You are"

He was tugged towards the door. "Hey"

Anna turned and sighed. "What now?"

Cam raised a brow. "Careful baby girl"

She glared at him and he yanked her back towards him. "Hey!"

He grinned down at her. He couldn't have been more than five minutes in the shower. Sliding a hand into her hair Cam pulled her up and into a kiss, moaning quietly as she parted her lips for him. Wrapping his other arm around her waist he pulled her closer, intensifying his attentions on her mouth. As his Navi slid her arms round his neck he moved his hands so he could raise her off the floor by her arse, with the vague idea of turning round and taking her back to bed. Anna wriggled and pulled her head away. "No"

He smiled lazily at her. "No, what?"

"I know where you're going Cameron"

"Yeah, outside" He thickened his accent deliberately.

"Exactly. Put me down" She scowled at him.

He nipped at her lip before lowering her back to the floor. "Tease"

"You started it" His hand was grabbed again. "Now we're going to be even more late"

"Baby, you're always late" He was dragged into the corridor and nearly slammed into Sheppard. "Jesus, Anna.."

The other Pilot grinned at him. "At least I'm not the only one"

Cam flipped him off. "Any idea why I'm out here instead of in there.." He gestured to the door he'd just been pulled through with surprising strength. "..getting some"

"Nope, but I'm guessing its the same reason I'm not as well"

They followed the disappearing figures of their Navi's. "No Lorne?"

"He's already there apparently"

Huh" They eyed the people slowly emerging from the doors to the living accommodation. "What the hell is this?"

"Well, there's no alarm ringing so I think we're safe"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Must be pretty special. Anna said she missed it last year"

Sheppard raised a brow. "She did?"

"Infirmary" He murmured.

"Ah" His friend dropped his voice. "Everything ok?"

He shrugged. "Seems to be"

"You're a man of many words Mitch"

"Bite me" He jumped as a hand wrapped round his wrist. Turning to the side he looked questioningly at his Navi who was stood at the edge of another corridor, one that was free of the crowds steadily moving towards the mess.

"This way" She smiled. "Less crowded"

"You know we could have just made out in the room"

Sheppard snorted beside him. Anna rolled her eyes. "Hilarious. Come on. Rodney's this way too"

"I've never been a fan of double dating, kinda creepy"

"Do you Pilots take a special class to be this funny or is it a sign-up requirement?"

"Ouch, your Navi's on form today Mitch"

"Tell me about it"

They grinned at her as she glared at them then spun on her heels and made her way down the corridor. Following Anna as she turned left Cam frowned. He didn't recognise this part of the city.

"It's not really used, when they first got here it was full of water"

"I heard a lot of it was"

Anna nodded at Sheppard before ordering the doors in front of them open. Cam stepped out behind her. "Huh, cool" He looked out over the railings. They were on a small balcony that sat above the pier where other groups were gathering and just below them the catwalk that ran around the mess was steadily filling up too. He turned and nodded at Lorne who was already propped in the corner, looking a little bleary eyed and holding a coffee. "You get kicked out of bed too?"

For a moment his friends gaze flickered to his Navi who was hunched over the railings, face turned away from them, then he was focusing back on Cameron. "Yeah, in a way"

He raised a brow and opened his mouth to reply when there was more tugging on his sleeve. "Anna, will you quit doing that"

His Navi grinned up at him. "Nope. Come here, it'll start soon"

Lorne huffed a quiet laugh and moved forward to stand next to Chuck. "Is there going to be a fly past or something?"

"Without us?" Sheppard peered round and grinned at him.

"You're not official yet Colonel"

"But I am.."

"Awesome" His Navi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know"

Cam snorted. "None of us should be up this early" He moved behind Anna, gripping the railings, boxing her in, and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Just wake me when it starts"

"These young people, they have no stamina" He twisted his head to glare at their squadron leader. Caldwell smiled back. "Good morning Colonel Mitchell, feeling delicate are we?"

"Shouldn't you be down with the masses?"

The other Colonel flipped him off, guiding his Navi in front of him and to an empty space at the railings. "Who do you think found this place?"

"Um, I did" Anna smirked at her old friend.

"No way, I did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Princess, please shut the fuck up"

"Told you he was grumpy in the morning"

"Uh huh" Laura nodded.

They all turned their heads as the doors slid open again. Colonel Carter looked around. "Great, now I'm going to have to find a new VIP viewing area"

"Oh come on, we're very important" Rodney smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're great"

"Um, Sam, is there a problem?" An accented voice drifted through from the corridor behind her.

"Some peasants have managed to find their way up here" She grinned at Rodney and winked, stepping forward. "Shift up then"

As they made room for the rest of AR-1 and, moments later, General Landry Cam wondered if he was actually still tucked up in bed and having the most surreal dream since the one with the robotic spiders. The real thing still freaked him out to this day after that delightful nightmare.

"Cameron.."

He refocused on Anna. "Yeah?"

"It's starting, look.." His Navi pointed out over the ocean.

Following her finger his gaze skimmed over the ocean, still a slight orange pink colour from the reflection of the last of the three suns rising. Small black dots began to appear on the horizon then disappear again, at the same time as the biggest of the suns, Surya, began to seemingly undulate, it's surface rippling, sparking. He strained his eyes, squinting slightly in the face of the ever brightening star which was also causing the water to reflect an even more blinding light. The dots reappeared again and this time they were closer.

Cameron's eyes began to water a little and he wished his Navi had told him to pick up a pair of shades before coming out here. He looked sideways along the railings, everyone else also seemed to be shielding their eyes whilst still trying to look at what was turning into a rather beautiful sunrise. Then Surya rose higher above their planet and while it still rippled and shot bright streams from its surface the light dimmed enough for him to refocus on the ocean. Amongst the still pink tinged waves the black dots began to surface once more and he leant forward slightly, smiling as he realised what he was seeing. "Whales.."

"Umhmm" Anna nodded, still watching the ocean. "Every year Surya flares and the whales come. No one knows why"

He rested his chin back on her shoulder as the animals drew closer. "Are they like our whales?"

"As far as we can tell" Colonel Carter twisted her head to smile at him. "We'd like to get marine biologists out here but at the moment…"

"The war takes everything"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah. But we still enjoy watching them every year. And they never let us down" She looked back out over the water which was starting to slosh over the sides of the pier as the whales drew closer, a crowd near to the edge getting a soaking as one a few yards out launched half of it's body out of the ocean before diving back in.

"There must be hundreds of them" Rodney frowned. "Where do they come from? And why here? Why only when..?"

"Baby, that's enough" His Pilot grinned at him. "Leave a little mystery in the world ok genius?"

His Navi rolled his eyes. "But don't you want to know?"

"No" Sheppard shrugged. "Its pretty"

"You are such a girl. Ow!" Rodney glared at him. "Ow"

"Now, now children. No hair pulling during the pretty sunrise"

Cam snorted as Sheppard rolled his eyes at their leader. "He called me a girl"

"Well I didn't like to say.." Caldwell smirked at him and got the finger in reply.

"I see we're all bonding nicely before your first run" Sam grinned at them, Ronan doing the same over her head.

"We're all planning on shooting Steven out of the sky the minute we're off radar" Anna smiled innocently over at them.

Ronan snorted.

"Hey!" Laura frowned. "I'm on that Viper too remember?"

"Two birds with one stone"

"Bite me Chuck"

"You are going to make a wonderful team" Teyla leant forward to smile at them. "Your care for each other is clear to see"

They all stared at her.

"Please, that is so disturbing"

"And gross"

"They're so annoying"

The Athosian smiled serenely back at them, eyes running over Cam briefly before turning back to the view. "As you wish" She murmured.

Shaking the feeling he'd just been turned inside out and read better than Anna ever could he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for the wake up call Princess" He kept his voice low, squeezing gently.

"Welcome Cameron" She laced her fingers through his keeping her eyes fixed on the water. The whales were certainly putting on one hell of a show and now they were starting to sing to each other, the water surrounding the city almost black with their bodies and the air filled with their voices. She shivered slightly in his grasp.

He bent his head so he could whisper in her ear. "You ok Anna?" Cam guessed she must have come to see this with Sumner at least once, hell, he was probably the one who showed her it for the first time.

"Umhmm" His Navi nodded. "Wish I'd bought coffee now though"

"Did someone say they'd brought coffee?" Landry raised a brow.

Anna rolled her eyes. "No, I said I wished I had"

"Damn" His General stifled a yawn.

"Don't you see this every year Sir?"

He rolled his eyes at Lorne and gestured to the water. "Would you get bored of this?"

The Major smiled. "Nope"

"Exactly" Landry looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should get some of the geniuses here to see if they can get them to come a couple of hours later"

"Not everyone can run to your schedule Hank" The other member of AR-1 grinned at the General. "Perhaps the whales would say that seeing as you know when they are coming you should get an early night yes?"

"Shut up Radek"

"Of course General"

Landry flipped him off. "And I would have had an early night if someone had not filled my gate room with smoke yesterday"

"Awesome"

"It was not awesome Sheppard. It was giant walking burning trees"

"You set fire to the Ents? How could you?" Anna pouted at Dr Zalenka.

"Um, with a flare gun"

Colonel Carter snorted then tried to cover it up with a cough.

"It wasn't funny Carter"

"No Sir"

Grinning at the other Colonel who was trying to look suitably chastised Cam turned back to the ocean which was slowly starting to return to its normal bluey green as the whales began to disperse, returning to wherever the hell they'd come from. A few still seemed content to show off to the spectators on the pier.

"How long do they stay?"

Anna tipped her head back to speak to him. "They'll be out of sight in another hour or so, but you can hear them for most of the day"

Cam raised a brow. "Really?"

"Um hmm" She nodded. "It's nice, like we're not the only ones out here you know?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah I know baby" Although the city was always buzzing, usually with the consequences of the latest tech related disaster, when you went outside and looked out over the planet you realised just how isolated the base was. There were no other human-like life forms here, there weren't even any birds to see in the sky and apparently the mainland was pretty sparse too. But the oceans must be teaming with life to support the whales he'd just had the privilege of seeing.

Radek leant forward to catch McKay's eye. "If you have chance before your first run I would be happy to show you my research on the whales. I'm afraid I do not have much time to dedicate to work outside of the war effort but you're welcome to see what I have so far"

Dr McKay blinked at him. "Um ok, thanks. That'd be great"

Dr Zalenka nodded. "Not a problem. I hope one day soon we shall be free of the Krill. Pegasus has so much more to teach us"

* * *

Evan followed the rest of his squadron off the balcony and towards the mess watching his Navi quietly converse with Anna and Mitchell. He hadn't expected keeping his distance to be so difficult, not predicting his two fellow Pilots to seemingly fall so easily into relationships with their Navi's. He wasn't stupid, or unprepared, knew what pairing up with a Navi was supposed to entail but then he'd met Chuck Harrington and all of his expectations had been thrown out the window.

The man was hot, with a quick wit and the ability to hold an interesting conversation, and he obviously cared deeply for those who moved within his friendship circle despite enjoying winding them up. In short he was someone whom Evan would have picked out as having potential as a partner even without the Pilot/Navi factor which was making this even tougher. And then the man had gone and gotten himself hurt off world, his fading black eye still giving Evan a weird feeling in his stomach. He sighed quietly, dragging his feet as they turned to the left, the smells of breakfast drifting down the now familiar hallway that led to the mess.

It was ok when they were all there, he and Chuck got on so no one had picked up on anything being wrong, and with the security of others watching he fell into a relaxed interaction with the other man pretty easily. But it was when they were alone he struggled, his Navi was so damn naturally tactile and flirtatious, unknowingly leaving himself open to touches and innuendoes, and Evan was finding it torturous. And it was getting harder and harder to escape without being downright rude, more and more difficult to not reach out and take that touch.

He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Because his Navi wasn't sharing his bed Evan had been woken by his door persistently chiming, which he thought was probably a lot less pleasant experience than an elbow to the ribs would have been, and he'd staggered out of bed cursing out his hangover and dragging on sweats. Thinking they were being invaded or something he'd grabbed his sidearm and jogged over to the door, hoping he could still shoot straight with his whisky infused blood and praying no one wanted him to actually fly today.

As the door had slid open his Navi had blinked at him, eyes running down Evan's bare chest before taking in the Beretta. Chuck had then raised his gaze and grinned.

"That's a great look for you but we're not being invaded"

Evan had flipped him off.

Eyes were rolled and his Navi strolled past him and sprawled out on the couch. "We need to be outside in twenty, want you to see something"

He licked his lips, his mouth was like a desert, that something had died in. "Can't I see it later?"

"No" Chuck scowled at him.

He'd sighed. "Chuck.."

"It's important"

Evan had stared at him for a minute. As far as he'd been able to fathom out not much was important to his Navi but what was he treasured. He'd pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right, sure. I'll, uh, I'll just shower" Turning on his heels he thought he heard the other man mutter something. Evan had turned, frowning slightly. "Pardon?"

Chuck raised a brow. "Pardon?"

He'd rolled his eyes at his Navi. "What did you say?"

"Nothing" Chuck was doing a marvellous impression of a sullen teenager.

Evan half-heartedly threw his hands up in the air. "Right, fine. I won't be a minute"

Bringing himself back to the present he grabbed a tray and took his place in line behind Anna who turned and gave him a small smile which he returned. "You look tired Major"

"So does everyone else Miss Rayne"

She grinned at him. "But it was worth it yes?"

"Yeah" He grinned back. "Hope I'm still around next year, would like to see it again"

"I'm sure you will be" She turned and grabbed a bottle of water as Evan nodded his thanks for the plate that was passed to him by one of the counter staff. "May I ask you something Evan?"

He turned to her and raised a brow. "Is it appropriate for the mess?"

Anna snorted. "Yes"

They moved up the line. "Then please.."

"Are you happy?"

He frowned at her. "Are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am currently 70/30, in happiness' favour"

Evan huffed a quiet laugh and poured himself a glass of juice. "Can't you pick up on my levels of joy?"

Anna began filling her plate. "I keep my blocks up most of the time, it can be overwhelming and an invasion of other's privacy"

"Very wise Empath"

"Well, I am a grown up now"

"You sure?" He smirked at her and got a punch to the arm. "Hey"

She grinned at him. "So?"

Evan sighed. "Yes, I am"

Anna eyed him curiously for a minute then nodded. "Ok. Just..make the most of downtime ok?"

He frowned. "Um, ok"

Nodding again she turned to speak to the man behind the counter apparently satisfied with the outcome of their slightly bizarre conversation. He looked up feeling eyes on him and met Mitchell's gaze. The other Pilot raised a brow and Evan shrugged. The man couldn't have heard their conversation but he was very watchful of Anna at the moment, with what he knew of the young Navi's history he guessed it was understandable, and Mitchell had always had a little over-protective streak. His friend looked at him for a few seconds more then picked up his tray and made his way to the table that already held Sheppard and McKay.

"Evan?"

He blinked at her.

Anna grinned at him. "You're holding up the queue, don't want them to start in on a hunger induced rampage"

Glaring at her he slid his tray down, grabbing a chocolate muffin on the way past. He was hungover which made it perfectly acceptable to have bacon and chocolate for breakfast.

* * *

Rodney looked away at the light tap on his hand, John raised a brow. "Something wrong baby?"

"Um" He frowned. "No, why?"

His Pilot forked up some beans. "You were watching Anna and Lorne like they were about to expire on the spot"

He shifted. "No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"Was not"

John glared at him. "Quit it"

"You started it"

He sighed. "Rodney..I.." He dropped his fork back down and ran a hand through his hair. "You looked worried that's all"

He smiled at his Pilot, the man only seemed to display this kind of uncertainty around Rodney and he was starting to take it as a compliment. "Nothing big I promise"

"But there is a problem?"

"Um, no?"

John rolled his eyes. "We need to all work well together baby, if Lorne and Anna aren't getting along…"

"What?" Rodney blinked at him. "Oh, no, um, it's not that. I think she likes him, if the way she enjoys winding him up is anything to go by"

"So the fact she regularly insults me should be taken as a good thing?"

"Oh yes" He grinned at John. "The more she likes you the more she pisses you off"

There was a snort of laughter and Mitchell slid into a chair at the end of the table. "While I completely agree why are we discussing my Navi's immature tendencies?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "John has acceptance issues"

"He did always have to be the most popular at the Academy, you should have seen the tantrums if someone threatened his status"

"Fuck off Mitchell" They glared at each other for a minute.

"For God's sake, and you call Anna childish" Rodney took a sip of coffee.

His Pilot shot him a look then turned back to the other man. "I wasn't sure if there was a problem between your girl and Lorne"

Mitchell raised a brow. "Don't think so" He sprawled back in his chair. "You're referring to their little conversation a minute ago?"

John nodded. "Rodney was watching them too"

"Was not"

"Baby don't lie"

"Please don't call him baby at the breakfast table" Mitchell smirked at him before looking serious. "And yeah, I saw it too" He drummed his fingers on the table. "I think somethings up with the Major and his Navi"

Rodney cursed inwardly, he had been hoping the Pilots of Squadron One were too wrapped up in themselves and their respective Navi's to have noticed. Anna had mentioned it a few days ago and once she had it had become more obvious to him but it was still pretty hard to spot if you weren't looking. He took a subtle look around, seeing Anna on her way over leaving Lorne to finish up at the counter and Chuck still chatting at the table of marines he'd stopped at.

"Rodney?" His Pilot was looking curiously at him. "Do you know anything?"

"No"

John frowned at him.

"And even if I did it's none of our business"

His Pilot sighed again. "Stop being deliberately frustrating"

Mitchell huffed a quiet laugh and unrolled his cutlery, waving his fork in the direction of the chair next to him as Anna appeared. She rolled her eyes. "Why can't I sit next to Rodney?"

"Because, Princess, we're going to have a little chat"

"Um, we are?" She placed her tray on the table and look at her fellow Navi. Rodney shrugged apologetically. She glared at him before taking her seat. "Look if this is about last night I swear I didn't know that was his.."

"Shut up Anna" Her Pilot scowled at her. "And don't try to distract me"

John grinned behind his mug.

"And you Sheppard" Mitchell flicked his gaze up quickly, Lorne had joined his Navi and seemed to have been pulled into whatever conversation they were having. "What was your little chat about up there with Lorne?"

Anna frowned at him. "Um, about this morning. And how bad his hangover is"

"And?"

"That was it"

Rodney watched as they stared at each other, Anna was a very good liar but he wasn't sure just how well Colonel Mitchell could read her now. Anna had already confided in him about the way he'd brought her grief about Sumner to the fore, right after she'd finished scaring the shit out of him by having a particularly terrifying flashback, which she'd made him promise he wouldn't tell her Pilot about.

"I think you're lying Anna"

"I think you're taking a wild stab in the dark Cameron" She rolled her eyes again and turned to face her plate, briefly catching Rodney's slightly panicked gaze. He wasn't sure what a pissed off Colonel Mitchell was like and, apparently unlike Anna, wasn't keen to find out. And now his own Pilot had narrowed his gaze at him. Great. Lorne and Chuck began to move through the tables again and he breathed a sigh of relief, at least this conversation could be over with.

"We'll talk about this again later Princess" Murmured Mitchell.

John quietly hummed his agreement and Rodney wished he had a slightly fuller diary for today, there was only so long you could string breakfast out.

* * *

Laura thoughtfully climbed the steps, her Pilot was in yet another meeting with Landry which meant she had a couple of hours to kill and she couldn't get this morning out of her mind. The whales had been amazing, a really beautiful sight that she was glad her Pilot had dragged her out of bed for but breakfast afterwards had been..strange. Her and Steven had been a bit later, as usual, his slightly superior standing in the squadron meaning he quite often got drawn into long and dull conversations, and when they'd arrived the table had been unusually quiet.

There was still conversation but Mitchell and Sheppard had seemed tense and Anna was most definitely sulking about something, and she had been chatting happily on the balcony earlier so whatever it was must have happened between the whales and the mess. Lorne and his Navi were pretty much as they always were but without the others really contributing even they seemed to struggle a bit. She sighed and started on the last twist of the staircase.

Laura had found this place on her third night in the city, coming across it on one of her runs whilst she was still figuring out the best route. She figured it used to be an observation room or something because the large glass dome allowed you to see most of the city and a good stretch of mainland, there were also several markings on the floor that suggested large equipment had once stood there. No one else seemed to know about it and it was always nice and empty and quiet when she came here. Politely asking the doors to open she stepped inside and three faces turned towards her. "Oh, um, hi" She smiled slightly. "Sorry, its uh, usually empty up here"

"That was the point" Anna grinned and waved for her to come over.

"Um, I'm not interrupting?"

"Don't be stupid" Rodney rolled his eyes. "We did look for you but.."

She sighed. "Did you?"

He frowned. "Of course"

"Laura stop being a dick. That's what we have our Pilots for" Chuck smirked at her. "Come and sit for fuck's sake"

"I feel so loved"

"Come on honey, you're part of our little messed up family now too" Anna smiled at her. "And you should actually wear your radio then we wouldn't have to launch a full scale manhunt every time we were getting together"

She raised her hand to her ear only to find it empty. "Damn it, I always get a bollocking for that"

They smirked at her as one and she rolled her eyes. "So from your little family comment I take it there is something wrong?" Laura made her way over to them, taking a seat on the floor so she could stare out the large glass dome.

"Um"

"Breakfast was weird"

"Ah, right, crap" Chuck shifted a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that"

"Didn't bother me" Laura shrugged. "Was just curious. It had been a lovely morning up til then"

"Yeah, maybe" Chuck sighed and shifted again.

"Is whatever it is also the reason you're all hiding up here?"

"We're not hiding" Anna raised a brow. "We're tactically retreating"

Rodney snorted. "In a completely non-cowardly way"

Laura looked around them. "Why? And how did you get away?"

"They got called into an impromptu meeting" Anna grinned again. "We ran"

"And so I repeat why?" Laura raised a brow.

"Sweetie?" Anna poked Chuck gently.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Um, Lorne, uh Evan.." He licked his lips. "He uh, doesn't want to, you know.."

"Oh" Laura blinked. "Um, but it's not mandatory right?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "No, but sex with anyone else is pretty difficult. And I like him, and..I don't want to have sex with anyone else"

"Ah, right" She eyed him. "So, he's not gay"

"He is"

"Oh" Laura chewed on her lip. She was pretty new to this, as was Rodney but he'd had Anna all through his training and the benefit of her knowledge and experience. "Maybe he just wants to wait?"

"Pilot's usually only wait on first time Navi's" Anna smiled a little sadly at her. "After you've done a couple of runs you know what to expect, quite often you look forward to it"

"Huh. Well, Steven didn't wait and I'm a first-timer"

"Way to rub it in Cadman"

"Oh right, um sorry" She shot Chuck an apologetic look. "So is Sheppard waiting?"

Anna snorted. "Definitely not"

"Bite me Rayne" Rodney glared at her.

"So you feel pissed because you're the only one not getting any?"

Chuck flipped her off. "It's not just that, when we start flying it's going to get even harder.." Rodney snorted and got shot a dirty look. "..I'll need him, need his contact but if he doesn't want to…hand holding just isn't the same"

"And is gross" Anna wrinkled her nose.

"Except if it's Mitchell apparently" She stuck her tongue out at Laura who smirked back. "Have you asked him why?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "No"

"Um, why?"

"Because its embarrassing"

"No it isn't. Just go to his room and ask him why he doesn't want to fuck you"

"So ladylike" Rodney grinned at her. "But then I guess Chuck isn't a lady, most of the time"

"Hey, we're supposed to be making me feel better remember?"

"Look Harrington" Rodney raised a brow. "Laura's right, and I know Anna said the same thing. You have to talk to him. For one thing I can not hide from my Pilot for the rest of eternity"

"Why are you hiding from them by the way? Surely this is just between Chuck and Lorne?"

"Yeah but now they've picked up on it, and blown it all out of proportion and are demanding explanations" Anna sighed. "And we don't want to go blabbing, as you say it's really between Chuck and Evan"

"Oh" Laura frowned. "I wonder why Steven.."

"He's probably noticed but he's got a few years experience on our Pilot's. He'll know if and when he needs to get involved" Anna smiled at her. "Advantages of an older man"

"Hmm, the sex.."

"Euw! No!" Chuck pointed at her. "It's gross, and I'm not getting any"

Laura grinned at him. "Sorry" She softened her expression. "Honestly, go see him. He looked shattered today and not just in the 'I'm hungover and got woken up way too early' way. I bet he's suffering too"

"From what? 'I'm a dick' itis?"

Anna giggled. "Nice one. I'm so using that one day"

"He'll go nuts"

"I wonder what angry Cameron is like?"

"No one wants to know"

"I do"

"That's because you're disturbed"

Anna stuck her tongue out at her best friend then turned back to Chuck. "Seriously sweetie, try to sort it one way or another. If he really isn't interested at least you'll know, can work towards something else"

"Right, great. Crap" He ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid Pilot, it's not supposed to be this difficult"

"Hey it's his first time remember? Go easy on him, maybe he's freaked out by the whole thing" Laura raised a brow.

"He's a Pilot, they don't get chosen for excelling in being a big girl"

"No, they're chosen for being incredibly good at being assholes"

Rodney snorted. "Speak for your own Pilot Rayne"

"Is Sheppard really a big girl?" Anna grinned at him.

"No" Rodney glared at her. "He's very manly"

Chuck stuck his fingers down his throat and made loud gagging noises.

* * *

"Here sweetie" Anna chucked Rodney another throw and wrapped herself back in her own. They were sat back on the small private balcony they'd watched the whales from earlier, a flask of coffee and some requisitioned brownies from Lenny between them.

He slung it over his shoulders and poured them both a drink. "Cheers" He took a sip. "Remind me why we're out here in the cold again?" The suns were bright and the sky clear but this was the planets equivalent to Earth's autumn and the air was crisp, their breath forming small white clouds.

"Because we're saving the obs room for major emergencies"

"Chuck's little meltdown is not an emergency"

Anna rolled her eyes. "It will be if it's still going on when we start flying. They need to be working well together otherwise they may not even achieve takeoff" He snorted and got the finger. "Don't be dirty Rodney, your Pilot has been a bad influence"

"You've been a bad influence" He grinned at her. "And is it really that imperative?"

"Yes, the Viper's respond to our emotions hon, not just our orders"

"Oh" He took another thoughtful sip. "Well, shit"

"Exactly" Anna snuck a hand out from her cocoon and snagged a brownie. "But we'll worry about that bridge when it comes to it"

"I think you've got your analogy's a little mixed up Rayne"

"Have not" She stuck her tongue out. "I'm blending the two to prove the potential seriousness of the situation"

"Idiot" He rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with this shall we before our Pilot's finally cotton on to where we are"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen"

"Did you see them on the creepy BDSM planet Anna? You're underestimating their skills"

She eyed him then sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Why couldn't we have been matched with a couple of brainless hulks who just wanted to use us for our awesome skills, and hot bodies"

"Cause then we would have been bored out of our brains within the first two days. And you'd have gotten some moron who would probably have fucked you up even more"

"I am not fucked up"

"Yeah, you are" He smirked at her scowl then looked serious. "Mitchell is good for you, you should tell him about the thing.."

"What thing?"

"You know what thing"

"There is no thing"

"So is"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"And your Navi had the cheek to call us childish earlier"

Anna looked up at her suspiciously smug looking Pilot who was propped against the open door, Sheppard stood beside him grinning. "Damn it"

"Told you" Rodney grinned at her again.

She glared at him before blinking up innocently at Cameron. "Is there any chance you're going to go away and let us have this conversation in private?"

"Nope" He pushed off the door. "Your grace period is over Anna"

"Damn, I didn't even know I was having a grace period, I'd have been so much more annoying"

Sheppard snorted and moved further onto the balcony, letting the doors slide close behind him. Her Pilot sat down adjacent to her, back propped against the wall, legs bracketing her from the side. "So, whats the private meet about?"

"We're just hiding our contraband brownies"

"Bullshit Princess" He raised a brow. "Whats been happening? And has it got anything to do with the Major and his Navi?"

"Nothing, so therefore no" Anna took a bite of brownie so she didn't have to answer the inevitable next question.

Cameron glared at her.

"Perhaps you should step in baby" Sheppard grinned at Rodney. "Before Mitchell makes a bloody mess of his Navi on the balcony floor"

"More like the other way round" Muttered Rodney.

"Hey!"

"Rodney" His Pilot frowned at him. "We've got a week and a half to go"

"I received the schedule"

Anna tried not to smirk around her mouthful.

"That's enough. What has been happening? And why are you permanently attached to your tablet at the moment?" Sheppard raised a brow. "And incredibly possessive of it?"

"Is it anything to do with me keeping on catching Anna peering suspiciously under her furniture?"

Sheppard pointed at Rodney, opening his mouth to ask another question before blinking at his fellow Pilot. "Uh, what?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "The bed was subjected to not one but three thorough investigations yesterday"

"Was not" Anna scowled at him.

"Yeah it was, I was watching while you did it. And you keep staring suspiciously at walls, and ceilings"

"Isn't that normal for her?"

Anna flipped off a smirking Sheppard then pointed at her Pilot. "Stop stalking me"

"Anna.." He raised a brow. "What is going on?"

She looked at Rodney who shrugged. Anna rolled her eyes. "Rodney was just doing some work for me"

"Like what?"

"Tech stuff that he's better at"

"Like what?" The repeated question was ground out and there was a dangerous glint in her Pilot's eye.

Anna sighed. She wasn't used to losing but it didn't mean she couldn't tell when she was well on her way to it. "Rodney was tracing a diverted piece of security feed"

Cameron raised another brow. "Someone has been tapping into the security cameras?"

"I think so" Anna gestured to her friend. "He was about to tell me what he'd found out"

"Why are you interested in this? And how did you know about it?" Sheppard frowned at them.

"Um.."

Her Pilot hissed quietly. "Someone's been watching you?"

Anna nodded. "Yes"

"In your quarters?" Cameron growled.

"No" She rolled her eyes. "At least I don't think so"

He closed his eyes briefly. "From the beginning Princess"

"Cameron.."

"Now"

She looked at Rodney who raised a brow. Anna took a sip of coffee trying to figure out how to word this as best as possible then decided she was screwed however she tried to candy coat it. "The other night when we got the call to the briefing about AR-1 going missing.." Her Pilot nodded. "…Rodney was showed footage of me on his tablet"

"What?" Cameron flicked his gaze to the other Navi.

Rodney held his hands up. "Hey, I'm as confused as everyone else"

"And I wasn't naked or anything"

"For fuck's sake Anna" He glared at Sheppard. "Shut up"

"Oh come on, I didn't say anything"

"Quit thinking it"

"Nope"

Rodney poked his Pilot in the side. "Stop winding him up, don't you think he's pissed enough as it is?" He grinned at him. "And that's Anna's job"

"Guys please, can we get back to the crazy person stalking Anna?"

"I don't think they're stalking her, in fact I don't think its a person at all" They all stared at Rodney. "I've been tracing the damn footage for days now and I just keep ending up back in Atlantis' mainframe"

"So they're good?"

"You're not listening" He glared back at them. "It was Atlantis that sent me the images"

Anna blinked at him, coffee mug hovering a few inches away from her mouth.

"Wow, and I thought your Navi was the obligatory mental one"

"Hey!" She matched Rodney's scowl that was directed to his Pilot.

"Baby, you are kinda mental" Cameron smirked at her.

"Am not"

"Uh huh" He scooted forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's ok, the hot ones generally are"

"Yep" Sheppard grinned at her.

"Well, you're the obligatory annoying one" She grinned back.

Her Pilot huffed a quiet laugh in her ear before turning his head to face Rodney. "So McKay, you sure about this?'

Her friend nodded. "Ninety seven percent"

"Ninety seven, seriously?"

"I like to be exact"

"He does" His Pilot waggled his brows. Anna made gagging noises at Sheppard who grinned back before turning to his Navi. "But you're really sure about this baby? I mean the city itself, its kinda hard to imagine"

"Like I said I'm pretty sure. And no I don't know why" Rodney drained his coffee. "It's almost like..she wanted to look after you or something"

"Great, that's not creepy at all" Anna sighed. "I've been adopted by an alien part-sentient city"

"Or she's in love with you"

"Euw" Anna wrinkled her nose. "Thats a little too far"

"Hey look, we found a boundary" Rodney smirked at her as she flipped him off. "Seriously Rayne I don't think this is anything to worry about"

"Yeah, that's cause you're not having your every movement tracked by Big Brother" They all looked up at the small camera above the balcony doors. Anna gave it a very pointed look but it remained stubbornly blinking down at them.

"Hang on" Her Pilot frowned. "I thought you were with McKay when we got that call?"

"Uh.." She twisted her head to look at him. "Oh, yes I was. That was after, he came to find me to tell me what he'd seen"

"And where did he find you?" Cameron narrowed his gaze.

"I went for a run remember?"

"Atlantis showed McKay you running?"

"Umhmm" She blinked at him.

"So why would the city think you needed looking after?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe she thought I was over-exerting myself"

"Rodney?" Sheppard raised a brow at his Navi.

"Oh no, I've done my part"

"Where were you Princess?"

"Running Cameron"

Her Pilot sighed, warm breath ghosting over her ear. "Anna.."

"I may have passed by the Viper bay on my route" She eyed her empty mug a little sadly, her only method of stalling long gone. "I went in, I was just curious, haven't been down there since they pulled me out"

"We could have gone baby, anytime. You only had to ask" Cameron slid his arms round her.

She shrugged in his hold. "I hadn't really thought about it before"

"And, how did it go?"

She chewed on her lip, meeting Rodney's gaze. He raised a brow, again. She rolled her eyes at him. "Ok actually. Had a flashback but it wasn't a bad one, just everyday memories"

"Is that true McKay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was a bit weird to find her zoned out like that but she seemed calm. Just not..here"

"Thats what happens" Sheppard eyed her. "You just slip into past memories?"

"Umhmm" Anna smiled at him. "They think it's something to do with my Empath side. Makes them more intense, real"

"And you can't hear anything, see anything in the present?"

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't last long, I usually come back round on my own, no nasty side effects"

"Could it happen during flight?" The other Pilot frowned at her.

"I don't know" She smiled sadly.

"That could be dangerous Mitch"

"We're working on it Shep, and it would be a lot easier if I actually knew about this shit Anna"

"It wasn't important"

"Anna, if they see anything during the actual pairing process.."

"They won't"

"You sound very sure about that Miss Rayne" Sheppard tilted his head questioningly. "I thought even Empaths couldn't block the tests?"

"I probably could but they'd also probably pick up on the fact they weren't getting the whole story. If there's any chance of me being a danger I'll withdraw"

"You won't have to Princess. As long as you keep working with me ok? No hiding" Cameron squeezed her gently.

"Ok" She mumbled and scowled into her mug.

Rodney snorted. "A miracle, we've finally found someone to get you to do as you're told" She stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned back, alongside his equally grinning Pilot. "But um, I was curious about one thing"

Anna raised a brow. "What?"

"You uh, in the Viper, the Pilots console and both chairs were lit up even though you were sitting on the floor"

She frowned at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" He nodded. "I remember because it was strange, I didn't think that was possible"

"It shouldn't be" Her Pilot matched her frown. "Did you touch anything Anna?"

"No" She shook her head. "At least I don't think so"

"When did your flashback start baby?"

"Um, when I stepped off the stairs leading to the Vipers"

"So you found our Viper, got in and lit it up all whilst zoned out?"

Anna nodded.

"Jesus Princess, this might not be good"

"Why?"

"You know why Anna. Shit, what if your memories had led to you flying aswell?"

"She couldn't have flown without you Mitch"

"But she's flown without a Pilot before" Rodney smiled sadly at her. "Haven't you?"

Anna nodded again. "Yeah, shit. How did I do that?"

"I don't know I wasn't there" He rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't think I was either" She grinned at him.

"Not funny baby girl" Her Pilots arms tightened around her. "Crap"

* * *

Evan wearily padded over to his door, he'd been attempting to catch up on some serious missed sleep before meeting the rest of his squadron for dinner. But this time his door chime hadn't woken him, he'd already been staring up at his ceiling, again, trying to figure out what the hell to do and worrying about the impending pairing that was coming up way too fast. He ordered his door open and blinked at the figure standing there.

His Navi raised a brow. "Still working the morning look Major?"

He sighed. "Chuck, is there something wrong?"

"Yes"

"Um.."

"Can I come in?"

Evan frowned. He was way too tired to be capable of any potentially complicated or intense conversations. "Is there any way this can wait?"

Chuck glared at him. "No"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Right, um ok.." He gestured for the other man to come in and went to dig out his coffee.

"Gee thanks"

Evan shot him a look over his shoulder. "Coffee?"

"Sure" Chuck shrugged before sprawling out on the couch in the small living area just like he'd done earlier this morning.

He busied himself making the drinks, keeping his back to his Navi for as long as possible, face hidden in case it gave anything away. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing unfortunately"

Evan just about stopped himself from dropping the mug. "Pardon?"

"You don't appear to be interested so I thought it was best we ironed out the details of being able to see other people before we're paired up"

He froze in his movements and stared at the steam streaming from the coffee machine before closing his eyes briefly. "You have someone in mind?"

There was a pause. "Not currently"

"So we're talking about this now because..?" Evan poured the milk trying to keep the slight shake from his hands.

A sigh came from the couch. "Because people are starting to notice. And I don't like not knowing what I'm supposed to be doing, or not doing"

He licked his lips. "Right"

"And I thought if I mentioned other people you may finally display some kind of emotion"

"What the hell does that mean?" Evan topped up the mugs with coffee and swallowed. He could feel himself getting warmer and hoped he wasn't blushing like a school girl.

"You know what it means Major" He heard the couch shift slightly. "You're being painfully polite, the only time you're relaxed around me is when others are there and you practically run from my presence as soon as you think you can get away with it. Am I that bad? Did the tests get it wrong?"

Evan cursed under his breath. He'd been hoping to have his head on straight and his thoughts a little clearer before approaching this inevitable conversation. "No, they didn't get it wrong. And you're not bad, just the opposite in fact" He turned and placed one of the mugs on the low table in front of the couch. "And I'm sorry if I've made you feel like that"

His Navi eyed him suspiciously. "So whats the problem?"

He took a sip of coffee, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to relieve the last of his hangover. "Look Chuck, I really don't want to do this when I'm not thinking straight, I'm tired…"

"So am I" The man on the couch glared at him. "You know why? Cause all I can think about is this…" He waved a hand between them. "…trying to figure out what I've done, or haven't done, how I can somehow make it right. I'm not sleeping Major, and I don't think you are either" He raised a brow, reaching for his coffee.

"Pushy Navi" Muttered Evan.

"Hey, we're not all doormats you know?" Chuck scowled at him.

"Oh I know that" Evan rolled his eyes. "Although most manage to remember Pilot's are actually in charge"

His Navi snorted. "Yeah, on paper"

"Chuck, ba…" He bit off the word.

"Pardon?"

"Pardon?" He tried to keep his face blank.

Chuck looked suspiciously like he was holding back a smirk. "Did you nearly address me with a term of endearment?"

"No"

"Liar" The other man took a sip of coffee. "But we'll forget that for now. Tired or not we need to sort this. I would prefer for us not to fall asleep at the wheel at thirty thousand feet"

"Hilarious" Evan sighed and slid down the wall, back pressed against the cool surface, legs stretched out in front of him. "Right, fine"

There was a moment's silence. Chuck rolled his eyes. "You have to talk Evan, you're the one holding all the cards"

He swallowed. "It's not like that"

"Yes it is, I don't whats happening remember? And I'm not the one trying to keep as much distance between us as possible"

Evan nodded, studying the coffee cradled in his hands. He'd run through this conversation a hundred times, knew what he had to say, what he wanted to say but it still got stuck in his throat, made his chest burn. He closed his eyes again.

"Ev?"

Slowly opening them again he raised his head to meet his Navi's concerned gaze, soft brown eyes staring into his. He sighed again. "I know why the tests matched us"

A brow was raised. "Um, ok?"

"My Dad, my biological one, he used to…hit my Mom. And us" Evan swallowed again as a brief look of panic flickered across his Navi's face.

"My Dad never.."

"I know" He tried for a small smile.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair, giving a dark chuckle. "The bastards put it in my file"

"They have to"

"No they don't"

"Chuck.." Evan eyed his Navi who was now putting as much effort into studying his coffee as he had done himself a few moments ago. "You know they have to. The link to each other, to the Viper, it's vital that we're at least vaguely stable"

"I am stable" His Navi ground out.

"Are you?"

"I don't fucking believe this"

"Hey look, I'm not saying you're batshit crazy or anything.."

"Gee, I'm so touched"

Evan rolled his eyes at him. "OR that I'm all sorted, that it still doesn't sometimes affect me, my choices and my actions. Like with this..you. I can't even touch you because I'm too worried about hurting you, scaring you. It freaks me out ok?" His Navi blinked a little dazedly at him. "I want to Chuck, I do. It's been torture, but I don't where to start, how to fix this"

"I don't need fixing"

"I think you do, I think I do too" Evan sighed and drained his coffee. "Maybe we're supposed to help each other…I don't know"

"You're the Pilot, you're supposed to know"

"I know" Evan snorted quietly. "Maybe, could you tell me? What happened after the crash, after Sumner was gone?"

His Navi gave him a curious look. "I..I don't think that's a good idea"

"I need to know. It's the unknown that s freaking me out Chuck, I understand how a simple touch or too quick movement can set off the fear, the memories. Help me understand, please"

The other man leant forward, elbows propped on his knees, hand still grasping his mug. He nodded. "Ok, but it's your fault if anything.."

Evan nodded in reply. "Of course, thank you"

* * *

**One year ago.**

Chuck sat by his friends bed, Anna was still sleeping and in a way he was glad, at least she couldn't read him whilst she was unconscious. After his Pilot had left he'd slipped out of their quarters and come down to the infirmary, at night the lights were dim and the place was quiet, just the faint beep of the machines and the sometimes murmured conversations between the med staff. There was something ironically peaceful about it despite the fact those who came here were sick or gravely injured.

He looked over at her, face smooth and relaxed, breathing steady and even. He didn't think he'd ever seen Anna like this, and if she ever decided to wake he was pretty sure he wouldn't get to see her like this again. Marshall had been her life, for the past two years he had bullied, nurtured and cajoled her into the finest Navi that had ever been on record. And as a person she had flourished, her confidence growing, her happiness plainer and plainer to see. Chuck wasn't sure she'd survive without her Pilot and if she did what she'd become once she'd dealt with his death.

He ran a hand through his hair, in fact he wasn't sure what was going to happen to all of them now. Viper Squadron One, together for two years, had become a slick team in the sky and on the ground. Thanks to Marshall the bond that existed between them was nearly as strong and efficient as that between the individual Pilot/Navi pairings but he could already see the cracks, the mortar shaking loose from the bricks that held them together. The rest of the squad had begun to isolate themselves, only coming together when they visited Anna, and that worried him in a way he couldn't put his finger on.

They had been placed on indefinite downtime until Anna awoke and they could ascertain whether she would be capable of joining with another Pilot. He could have told them, hell Steven had already tried to, Anna Rayne would not be ready for another Pilot for a long time, if ever. But things had to be done to regulation, and they needed the remains of Squadron One back in the sky as soon as possible, their reports of the hybrid they'd seen that day had the techs and higher-ups running around like headless chickens. Chuck sighed and placed a hand over hers. "Maybe you should stay in there a bit longer sweetie, just..come back to us eventually ok?"

His gaze dropped to where his sleeve had slid up a little revealing his wrist and he swallowed at the sight of the faint bruising. It would get darker, he'd been beaten up by alien natives enough times to know that, and there was already the faint outline of fingers to be seen. He removed his hand from Anna's and pulled his sleeve back down, making sure he reached for his mug with the other hand. His Pilot was strict, was old school military, and he certainly had a temper but he'd never laid a finger on Chuck, at least not in that way.

Their match had created almost as many surprised looks as Anna's and Sumner's and the other Navis and Pilots had gone on to be amazed at the amount of leeway he gave his pairing, and the fondness he displayed for the younger man. In turn Chuck had been grateful to be joined with an experienced Pilot who could make any meddling tech back off with a single look, and the sex had been pretty awesome too. But now the man he thought he knew, was pretty sure he loved a little, was grieving and angry and Chuck hardly recognised him.

When he'd reached out to offer and ask for a comforting touch earlier his wrist had been grabbed in a painful hold and twisted. His Pilot had looked down at him, icy blue pinning him to the spot despite the pain. "This is your fault Chuck" He'd hissed, the grip tightening causing Chuck to whimper quietly. "If you'd followed orders he'd be alive" Then his wrist had been dropped and the other man had spun on his heels and left without another word. Chuck bit his lip, feeling his eyes well up at the memory. What was worse than anything else was that he couldn't understand what his Pilot was trying to tell him. He hadn't disobeyed any orders, he couldn't find one moment in his mental or recorded log of that day where his actions had doomed his friends but if his Pilot said he had done it, well it had to be true.

* * *

Chuck stood in front of the gate, trying not wince as his friend hugged him tight, her embrace pressing painfully on the large bruise on his arm. Anna stepped back and he sighed inwardly with relief. She smiled, a weak one but it still reached her eyes, just. "Goodbye sweetie, I'll miss you"

He licked his lips. "Me too Rayne"

"Will you come visit?"

"Oh yeah, a vacation on the front line, how wonderful"

Anna stuck her tongue out then frowned. "Chuck, are you..?"

"Fine" He glared at her. "And no reading me, we discussed its bad manners to poke about in people's brains without their permission"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not poking, you're projecting"

"I'm waving my best friend off to her possible doom, I'm allowed to project" He raised a brow.

She frowned again. "Are you sure?"

He sighed. "Yes, now bugger off"

"Chuck.."

"Go away, I'm already pissed you're deserting me"

Anna chewed on her lip, eyes suspiciously moist.

"Hey" She looked at him and he smiled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Just, take care of yourself ok?"

She nodded."You too" There was brief squeeze to his hand. "And thank you"

He watched as she said goodbye to Teyla and Ronan before hefting her duffel over her shoulder and disappearing into the horizon. As the gate shut down his shoulders slumped and the sick feeling intensified. A hand curled around his arm, fingers digging into the bruise. He tried to keep his face free from pain. "Let's go Chuck"

Nodding silently he allowed his Pilot to lead him from the room and towards their quarters. He knew now that what had happened wasn't his fault, he'd looked at it from every angle and his actions on that fateful day had been as good as they could have been under the circumstances. This was to do with his Pilot, with the mans inability to grieve properly, he'd made the mistake of trying to explain it to him two nights ago and the rage that had been directed towards him had been horrifying.

During the past weeks his Pilot had swung back and forth from a towering and terrifying presence looming down over him to an almost childlike and broken one, curled into a ball, sobbing into Chuck's neck. It was worse right after the beatings, he'd sink to the floor, tears running down his cheeks whilst he repeated over and over again how sorry he was, how much he loved Chuck, how it wouldn't happen again. But it always did, and even if Chuck was spared the physical abuse there was the sneered insults, twisted words that pierced the Navi's heart over and over again.

He didn't know what to do. He knew deep down his Pilot was a good man with a kind heart and if Chuck reported everything that had been happening he would lose his commission, would be stripped of his rank and any awards he had gathered over his long service. But this couldn't continue, with Anna refusing to rejoin the squad they were already starting the process of recruiting a new flight team and Chuck and his Pilot would be subject to the routine tests required before being allowed back into the sky.

Then they would know, or at least have an idea that something was wrong and Chuck didn't know for how long he would be able to protect his Pilot, keep his problems hidden. He was pretty sure the other man had started drinking too. He shook himself from his thoughts as their door slid open in front of them and he was ushered inside. As it slid shut he turned to his Pilot, waiting to see what today would bring. The man stepped forward and ran a gentle finger down his cheek. "I'm sorry you've lost your friend my love"

Chuck nodded silently, trying to work out if he was close to snapping again.

"It'll be ok I promise. We'll be ok" And his Pilot sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Chuck. Then he smiled and gently pressed his lips against the Navi's, tongue lightly running over them, asking permission. As Chuck opened up he hummed contentedly as he was pulled into a tender embrace, smooth strokes running up and down his back. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Chuck rolled out of the way, could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. Teyla's training was excellent, he could take the man advancing on him with only a little effort but he didn't want to, hadn't been able to bring himself to despite everything. It was the damn tears that got him every time, knowing that somewhere on the inside his Pilot was screaming out for help and the guilt at not being able to provide it made Chuck's stomach roll. "Think you're so much better don't you" He hissed. "With your training, and your friends, and your qualifications"

The last word was practically spat at him. This latest temper tantrum had been sparked by Chuck receiving the results of his Astro Navigation exam. He'd passed with a distinction and his Pilot had been so encouraging during his studies he thought this news would, at least for a while, bring some happiness to the man, instead Chuck had been subjected to some kind of jealous rage. He may as well have just told his Pilot he'd been fucking another man.

Suddenly his Pilot reached for the desk chair in a surprise move and Chuck wasn't ready, wasn't quick enough. It slammed into his already bleeding head and he saw stars for a moment before dropping to his knees, bringing up his breakfast. He was vaguely aware of being lifted by his collar and propped against a wall, the blurred image of his Pilot swimming in front of him. "You can clean up that fucking mess Navi.." And his Pilot had long ago stripped that word of any pleasure or comfort that Chuck used to find in it. "..then you go admit you cheated to your examiner. Distinction!" He yelled into his face, drops of spittle hitting Chuck's cheek. "You're a poor excuse for a Navigator! Cheater!"

Chuck blinked and tried to bring his vision back in focus, the blow to the head and the threatening tears were mingling to give everything a fuzzy, twisty look. He felt himself sway a little and the bile began to rise, and this could not be happening because this was going to really piss off his Pilot but he couldn't help it. The rest of his breakfast splattered onto the other mans tee and ran down over his BDU pants. His Pilot roared and released one hand, balling it up and pulling it back. Chuck began to squirm in his grasp but his balance was off and he really didn't feel good, all he could do was try to bury himself in the wall behind him and close his eyes against the blow that was inevitably coming.

Then he was released and he could feel himself sliding down the wall, cracking open his eyes he became vaguely aware of other people in their room, a cool hand pressed against his neck, another against his head. He forced his eyes open further. Steven smiled gently down at him. "It's ok Chuck, it's over. Just relax, gonna get the Doc here" He looked past his rescuer, his Pilot was unconscious, Ronan and Teyla hefting him between them and making their way to the door. "No one will know Chuck, I promise" The man crouching beside him brushed his cheek."I'm so sorry, so sorry I didn't see before"

Chuck blearily nodded at him before his world began to grow dark around the edges and the voice of his friend radioing for Carson to hurry faded out.

* * *

Present Day.

Chuck raised his eyes and smiled sadly at his current Pilot. "Carson said Steven probably saved my life that day, I wouldn't have been able to take another blow to the head" He sighed. "When I healed I joined a gate team. Steven left, headed back to Earth, I think partly to watch over my Pilot. His Navi went back into the testing pool for a new paring"

Evan ran a shaky hand over his face. "Jesus Chuck"

"I was, am, a grown man Evan. I could have beat the crap out of him, I could have walked away. It was a choice. Completely different from what you experienced"

"He gave you no choice. He used your feelings for him to guilt you into staying Chuck, that's what they do"

"He was hurting"

"Maybe to begin with. He refused help" His Pilot sighed quietly. "Does Anna know?"

Chuck shook his head. "I don't think so, she was gone by then. I think maybe she suspected something was wrong but she was still pretty battered and bruised herself when she left, she'd built up so many walls against her grief not much got through. I don't know if Steven told her but.." he shrugged. "She hasn't said anything, and I don't think he would have"

"And the other pair on the squad?"

"There was just the six of us" His Pilot raised a brow. Chuck shrugged again. "We were awesome"

Evan huffed a quiet laugh. "Yeah, so I hear. What happened to your Pilot?"

Chuck bit his lip and stared into the now empty mug. "By the time he came round from Ronan's hit he was back on Earth. Once they were pretty certain he was actually capable of rational thought, and sober, they told him that due to his actions towards his Navigator that he would be discharged and stripped of his rank and all merits. But they promised him a new identity and a fresh start if he kept his mouth shut and never attempted to find me. They didn't want word getting out that an abusive Pilot/Navi relationship was possible, it's sold as a complete experience, happy families and all that" He snorted quietly.

"Who?" He looked at his Pilot in surprise, there was the tiniest hint of a growl behind the question.

"Um, the higher-ups. IOA, White House..the Admiral"

"Hammond?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, and I think Jack nearly lost his job when he found out and went to talk to him. I don't think Admirals take kindly to having their parentage questioned"

"Gotta love O'Neill"

"Umhmm"

"Chuck?" He raised his head and Evan smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me, and I'm sorry. He should have been the one to help you through something painful and instead he just added to it"

"S'ok"

"No, it's not. If I ever find out where he is.." His Pilot trailed off then shook his head. "..um, yeah, well I'm mad. Lets just say that" Chuck watched him as he stood and made his way to the couch, perching on the edge. Evan reached out and took the mug from Chuck's hand, placing it gently on the table before lacing their fingers together. "It's my problem, my issues, that stop us from having what we should. I remember being so scared, and feeling so helpless against my Dad, I wanted to protect my Mom and I couldn't. Thats what gets stirred up when I think about you.."

His Pilot smiled sadly at him and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, Chuck felt his throat close up and willed himself not to cry like a big girl. "..but you're so amazing, the way you are now, and it wasn't that long ago you were hurt. I..I'll need time baby, and I'm sorry cause I know you want more but I can't, not right now" Evan sighed again and met his gaze. "Can you give me that, would you be able to wait?"

Chuck just nodded silently.

"Good" Another smile. "I'm not exactly a blushing virgin so don't panic, but with people I care about I have to take my time, and with your history it's even more important that I don't hurt you, that you know how much I care about you ok?"

"Sure.." Chuck cleared his throat and tried again. "Sure. Um, but will you tell me about your Mom? Not now, soon and when I don't feel like I've been all twisted up and wrung out?"

His Pilot grinned at him. "Sure, it would be nice" He shifted a little. "Do you want to skip dinner with the others? Maybe watch a movie here? I have food stashed, we could snuggle"

"Euw" He wrinkled up his nose.

"You look like Anna when you do that"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Chuck smirked at him. His Pilot rolled his eyes then released Chuck's hands so he could gently cup the Navi's face. "Uh.." Chuck then made a rather embarrassing strangled sound as soft lips slid over his and a warm tongue teased between them. Quickly parting his lips before Evan changed his mind he closed his eyes and let the other man take the lead, not wanting to scare him off, not knowing what exactly would.

He moaned quietly, he hadn't been kissed like this, well he was sure he'd never been kissed like this. It was like his Pilot was pouring everything he felt into it, the soft press of lips, the slow slide of the tongue, the light caress of Chuck's face. Every touch, every move, was filled with love and hurt, and promises of something better for them both, it slid down his throat and warmed his chest, wound its way into his bruised and battered heart, soothing over the scars there. He felt his eyes well up behind his closed lids and kept them shut as the other mouth left his.

"Chuck?"

"Umhmm" He licked his lips.

"Baby.." A thumb brushed away an escaped tear. "It's ok, just open your eyes for me"

"No"

There was a quiet sigh. "Are you staying?"

He nodded.

"Then can you open your eyes otherwise it's going to be a weird evening"

Chuck opened them and scowled at his Pilot, the effect slightly hampered by the escaping tears. He swiped them away. "Shit"

"It doesn't matter" Evan smiled at him. "You want something stronger than coffee?"

He nodded. "Please"

"Ok, let me shower quick and I'll dig out a bottle" His Pilot stood. "Choose a movie, grab some food if you want.." He waved a hand towards the drinks station. "..there's some stuff in the mini fridge. I won't be long. Just make yourself at home, get comfy ok?"

"Sure" He swallowed and watched the other man head towards the door that lead to the bedroom. "Thank you" He whispered.

"No, thank you" His Pilot disappeared through the darkened doorway leaving Chuck with the weird feeling of being incredibly frustrated whilst absolutely satisfied at the same time. Huffing out a quiet breath he toed out of his boots and made his way over to the laptop, he'd better make this movie strictly PG13.

* * *

Anna parted her legs further, or at least as far as the cramped space would allow. They'd come down here because her Pilot wanted to find out if she would zone out again on a second visit to the Viper Bay, which she hadn't, and she wasn't quite sure what had led to this but now she was splayed out in her chair, Cameron knelt on the floor in front of her with his face pressed between her legs while he did ridiculous things with his tongue, the Viper humming and flickering around them.

His stiffened tongue ran round her clit then he sucked, hard. Anna whimpered and her hips jolted forward, sweat slicked palms sliding off the control pads. He groaned against her, and yes, that was so good too, she felt herself pulse around nothing, her body desperate to hit orgasm, greedy for anything that could get her there. She slid her hands into her Pilot's short hair and pulled him in closer, he growled in response, the sound lost deep inside her, and slid in three fingers.

Anna arched away from the chair, stuttering his name out as he didn't pause to let her adjust, just began thrusting and curling, his tongue flickering back and forth over her swollen sensitive skin. Her head tipped back, fingernails dragging across the back of his head as her feet left the platform, knees raising by his ears, hips rolling. Her Pilot pinned her thighs to the sides of the chair, not letting her squirm away from the almost too intense sensations he was dealing out on her body.

She heard herself let out a half sob, half moan as her body climbed higher and higher, the pleasure almost turning to pain, her muscles were tense and the heat of her skin was ridiculous. Anna wanted to scream with frustration, her legs were shaking and she was so, so close her whole being was zinging with the anticipation. Then her Pilot stopped thrusting and pressed against that spot deep inside her, rubbing slow, firm circles over it and Anna gasped.

Then his lips surrounded her clit and he hummed. She struggled to pull in air as her entire body froze, like all her muscles and organs and bones had decided to stop working and take a moment to enjoy the really cool feelings currently racing through them. And then she was pulsing around his fingers, the wonderful bliss of release rippling over her, the heat causing her sight to blur and her brain to shut down for a few blessed moments. As she came back around Anna became aware of her Pilot gently lapping at her, his quiet moans of pleasure muffled by her skin. She tugged on his shoulders and his mouth moved upwards, soft open-mouthed kisses over her stomach, between her breasts and she arched her neck as his lips dragged up her throat. "Ok my Princess?" Her Pilot raised his head and grinned lazily at her.

Anna licked her dry lips. "Umhmm"

Another grin and then his lips brushed over hers, encouraging her mouth open so she could chase her own taste on his tongue. As they languorously kissed his arms slipped inside her open shirt and Anna felt herself being pulled slowly from the chair. She moved away from the kiss and raised a brow. He shot her another lazy smile, the kind that made her stomach do a weird flippy thing but also kinda made her want to punch him in the face.

"My turn baby girl" Her Pilot slid into his chair, leaving her sprawled awkwardly over him. His hard on twitched against her thigh, pants tangled round his still booted feet. "Turn round" Anna raised another brow but did as he asked, it seemed only fair to return the favour. She was tugged back, settling between his legs as her Pilot's dick slid inside her still stupidly slick folds. "Always so good baby" He groaned as she flexed around him. "Oh yeah, I feel ya Princess" Then she was pulled against his chest, a warm hand splayed across her stomach, another resting at the base of her throat, careful not to press on the still healing bruising.

Teeth grazed over her ear. "Legs on the outside" He licked over the marks on her neck and Anna shivered before placing her legs either side of his, her toes just touching the platform that surrounded his chair. Her Pilot's hips gave an experimental roll and he puffed air over her ear. "So perfect" He began to move with short, sharp, shallow thrusts, the confined space and the position they were in not allowing for anything more but he seemed content enough.

He groaned in her ear, hands increasing their pressure, his fingers starting to curl into her skin. And her Pilot must have taken more pleasure from getting her off than Anna had realised because he didn't seem so far from his own happy ending, his ragged breaths ghosting over her neck. She arched back into him, feet pushing against the front of the chair so she could raise herself slightly, give him more room to move. He moaned his appreciation and started hitting harder and deeper. "So good baby girl" He nipped at one of the bruises on her throat. "All mine"

Anna hummed her agreement whilst concentrating on keeping her perilous grip on his chair, letting him chase his own climax, enjoying the feel of him sliding in and out of her. She wasn't sure she could cum again so soon, or without some outside stimulation and both of their hands were currently a little preoccupied, but her Pilots increasing murmurs of pleasure were warming her insides and the way his mouth seemed to be reclaiming the bruises on her neck was confusingly enjoyable.

Her Pilot's arms suddenly wrapped tighter around her, his thrusts speeding up but losing some of their smooth rhythm. "God baby, so good" Anna was gripped harder. He moaned again. "So fucking good..so perfect..all mine" She could feel the sweat slicking between them now, and both of their's arousal had mingled with his saliva, was soaking their thighs, smearing between his stomach and her back. She tightened around his dick again and there was a long low groan in her ear. Her Pilot slammed up into her twice more before forcing her down onto him as far as she could get and his legs flexed as he came with another long drawn out moan.

His body relaxed under her and his arms loosened but stayed draped around her. He moved his legs encouraging Anna's up so she could curl into his lap, head on his shoulder. Warm hands stroked over her bare skin. "Looks like we lit up the place baby" His voice was as lazy as his earlier grin, accent thick, husky and sated, and it made her stomach do that annoying flip-flop thing again. He was turning into her a girl, before she knew she'd be giggling and flicking her hair. She rolled her eyes but didn't retort because despite being annoying her Pilot was right, there were so many lights flashing in the Viper now she was surprised it hadn't taken off and her chair still glowed softly despite it being empty. "How do you do this Anna?" His voice was gentle, the light caresses still running over her.

Anna swallowed. "I don't know Cameron"

"Does it scare you Princess?"

"No" She raised her head to look at her Pilot. "Does it scare you?"

He raised a brow. "No. It concerns me"

"Why?"

"You know why baby girl. You've got things in there.." He brushed a thumb over her forehead. "..that are making you project, making your thoughts and feelings so strong that a Viper thinks there are two people sat in its chairs, ready to go"

"Maybe it just likes me"

He narrowed his gaze. "Not funny Princess"

"I was being serious"

"The city is watching you"

"Hope it closed its eyes for the last bit" She smiled up at him through her lashes.

"Doesn't work on me remember?"

"Uh huh, it does"

"No, it really doesn't" He sighed. "I'm worried"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry baby" Her Pilot brushed her hair away from her face. "Have you had any other zone outs?"

Anna stared at his chest, chewing on her lip.

"Baby girl?"

She sighed. "Just one"

"When?"

Anna curled in closer, her skin was starting to cool and the sweat was drying making her goose bump slightly. Her Pilot hooked his jacket up with his foot and lay it over her. "Thank you Cameron" A gentle kiss was placed to her hair. "Two days before we went off world"

"Anna.." He sighed resignedly. "Was it bad?"

"I think I scared Rodney"

"You were with McKay? Where was I?"

"Getting your arse kicked by Teyla"

"Not funny"

"But true"

"Hmm" Her Pilot ran his fingers through her hair. "What did you see Princess?"

Anna closed her eyes, bringing up the memories. "Rodney and I were waiting in front of the transporter on our level, I think I faded out as the doors opened because when they did Marshall was stood there in front of me. And the corridor became a stone prison cell, I remember it from when we were forced to make an emergency landing and got captured. Not by the Krill but people who worshipped them. He'd always told me that unless I was in immediate danger | should stay put, that he'd come find me"

"He was signalling to me that it was clear and I could leave my cell, I took a step towards him then.." She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "..he started burning, and blood was coming out of his eyes and nose. And I could hear Rodney so I turned to look for him..but he was burning too"

She was pulled impossibly closer to her Pilot. "And then?"

"And then I was back on Atlantis and Rodney was staring at me like I was about to expire on the spot"

"Shit Princess"

"I think I came close to hurting him Cameron, but I was trying to save him"

"Anna, baby, why didn't you tell me?"

She licked her lips nervously. "Cause you'd have made me talk about it"

He huffed a quiet laugh, dislodging her from his shoulder a little. "Yeah I would, and we will later when I'm not stuck to my chair.."

"Classy"

"Uh huh" Her Pilot cupped her chin, raising her face. "I just want to help baby girl, and I want us to be ready for flight in a week and a half"

Anna nodded in his hold. "I know"

"And these weren't just memories Princess, you're creating images now as well, because I'm guessing Sumner never actually was set on fire. And McKay certainly wouldn't have been there"

She nodded again.

"What's going on in that brain of yours Miss Rayne?"

Anna smiled at him. "No idea"

"Well, that makes two of us"

* * *

"Baby?"

"Umhmm" Rodney took a sip of coffee, eyes glued to his tablet.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

He inhaled his mouthful in surprise then coughed, eyes watering a little. "What?" He croaked.

His Pilot raised a brow. "I think we've established you're a natural bottom" Rodney scowled at him. "And a wonderfully pushy and slutty one at that.."

"Hey!"

John smirked at him. "Don't be mad baby, it's great" Rodney flipped off his Pilot who rolled his eyes. "But I don't want you to feel like you can't experience sex from the other side so to speak" He grinned at him.

Rodney opened his mouth to retort then snapped it shut again. "Um, oh" He cleared his throat again. "Well, uh, I haven't really thought about it I guess"

His Pilot pushed out of the desk chair and made his way to the bed. "Try thinking about it"

"Um, now?"

"Yes baby" John smiled at him. "Now" He started sliding the buttons on his shirt free, shedding it when he was done and dropping it to the floor.

"Uh.." Rodney watched his Pilot mount the bed and crawl over to him, he tried to get his brain to focus on the question rather than the honed muscle moving beneath John's skin. He licked his lips. "Well, uh…" He was pulled into an obscene kiss, his Pilot knelt between his legs, one hand clasping the back of his neck, the other roughly palming his crotch. Rodney whimpered around the tongue currently fucking into his mouth.

John slid his mouth down over Rodney's jaw, teeth grazing at his ear. "Are you thinking baby?"

"You're not helping" Rodney groaned as his fly was unbuttoned, fingers sneaking inside his pants.

There was a deep chuckle in his ear. "I can still top even with your dick in my arse, if that's what you're worried about"

"Oh God" The Navi thunked his head back against the wall as long sure fingers wrapped around his dick, pulling him free, stroking lightly. The pornographic images in his head made him harden even more in the loose grip. "So not helping"

His Pilot pulled back, dipping his head to run a slick stripe up the underside of Rodney's dick. "What do you want baby?" He sucked the head gently and Rodney moaned quietly. "I just want to give you everything you want Rodney" John knelt up, working the buttons free on his Navi's shirt. "I love fucking you" He pushed open the shirt and ran the tip of his tongue around a nipple.

Rodney closed his eyes and swallowed.

"You're always so hot and tight" The other nipple was grazed over by teeth. "Let me do such bad things to you" His Pilot nuzzled into his neck and Rodney melted some more. Who knew he would be a sucker for nuzzling? His Pilot licked over his throat and hummed. "Always taste so good…everywhere" The Navi felt himself twitch in the other man's hand that was annoyingly still, just teasing fingers wrapped loosely around his dick. "So.." Rodney's earlobe was sucked. "..you wanna?"

Rodney would've snorted at that in a derogatory manner if he wasn't busy losing all higher brain function, his dick was being slowly stroked again and apparently he went for a little ear nibbling. "I.." His Pilot twisted his wrist on the next upstroke and sucked on the tip of his ear, Rodney moaned. "Shit..I..I don't know. Quit doing that a minute" He pulled in a shaky breath.

John raised his head and smirked at him. "Found another spot" He leant forward and ran his tongue around the outside Rodney's ear.

The Navi whimpered as his balls tightened. "So unfair. Where's your spot?"

His Pilot huffed into his skin. "You are my spot baby"

Rodney managed to roll his eyes. "That is terrible"

"You love it" John grinned at him. "Now, can we please decide who's fucking who today?"

He gaped at his Pilot for a moment. "You really have no boundaries do you?"

"Nope" Another smirk.

Rodney swallowed again, flushing heat spreading up and over his neck. "Can I..I want to feel.."

His Pilot smiled lazily at him. "Course baby, anything you want" He shuffled back and flicked open his belt before unfastening his fly. Sliding his BDU pants over his hips John raised himself up, pushing them down the rest of the way and kicking them off his feet. He hadn't been wearing any underwear and now he stood above Rodney on the bed naked, dick half-hard and twitching slightly. The Navi subconsciously licked his lips, running his eyes over all the tanned skin, exposed just for him. John dropped back to his knees causing the bed to dip slightly and slid his fingers into Rodney's already open pants.

Rodney raised his hips and let his Pilot slip his BDU's off, taking his boxers with them. John threw them on top of his own discarded ones and placed a hand either side of Rodney's chest, lowering his head again to gently suck on his dick. He moaned quietly and ran a light touch through his Pilots hair who returned the moan, sending little vibrations up Rodney's dick. Maybe he did know one of his Pilot's spots already. Rodney curled his fingers slightly, almost scraping John's scalp and got a slightly louder groan, the sucking intensifying.

He slipped from his Pilot's mouth who smiled up at him through ridiculously long lashes. "Wanna prep me baby?" Rodney felt his dick twitch. "Been a long time since I let someone do this to me" Another look from under lowered lids.

Rodney groaned quietly, whether it was at the thought of stretching open his Pilot or the fact the other man was allowing him to do this he wasn't sure. He licked his lips again, may as well make the most of it while Colonel Sheppard appeared to be in a giving mood. He was also a little worried about not knowing what to do, hurting the other man. "You do it" His voice was raspy, and unlike his Pilot his dick was completely hard, standing away from his stomach.

John raised a brow, a slight smile on his lips. "Hmm, full of surprises my Navi"

Rodney just stared back at him, lips a little parted, small puffs of air coming between them as he waited to see if his Pilot would bow to his request. There was a moment when neither of them moved then John slapped Rodney's thigh. "Move baby. You want a show you sit in the chair" The Navi swallowed down the whimper and silently nodded, rolling off the bed and perching on the edge of the chair. He watched his Pilot prop his back against the wall behind the bed before reaching to the side to retrieve the lube stashed in the bedside drawer. Settling back he eyed Rodney before pointing to the bottom of the bed. "Here baby. You'll miss the best bit from over there"

There was another sly grin as Rodney got up and moved the chair, only tripping over its legs once. "Damn, you're so fucking adorable"

The Navi glared at his Pilot as he took a seat. "Am not"

"Yeah, you really are" There was a click as the lid of the lube was popped open and John squeezed some into his hand, slicking up his own dick, running it over his balls. Rodney watched transfixed as his Pilot stroked up and down his shaft, cupped and kneaded his own balls. John made a small sound as the Navi watched the dick in his hands visibly harden, a small bead of moisture appearing at it's tip that was then smeared over the head. As Rodney flicked his gaze up his Pilot met his eyes, still the hint of a smirk on his lips but his eyes were starting to darken in that way that made Rodney all wobbly knee'd.

John slid a little lower, his knees bending, legs parting. Rodney made a weird strangled noise and there was a quietly huffed laugh before his Pilot lifted his own balls, holding them against his dick. The fingers of his other hand slid below them, tracing the perineum, following it down to his opening. They massaged gently over the sensitive skin and muscle there. Rodney leant forward a little in his seat fighting the urge to touch his own dick, he had to last, had to be ready for his Pilot.

The fingers disappeared briefly, more lube was drizzled below the balls that were pulled up and away from the place Rodney couldn't tear his eyes from. It ran down the crease, oozed over the hole then the long almost graceful fingers that had dealt out so much pleasure on the Navi's body were back, spreading the lube before the tip of the middle finger pushed in. He moaned quietly right along with his Pilot, knowing how it felt, knowing where it was going to lead heightening Rodney's pleasure.

His Pilot's legs moved up even more, opening up further to Rodney's perusal. The finger pushed in all the way, his Pilot's breath hitching as he began to gently move it back and forth. The Navi forced himself to stay in his seat, fingers curling tightly over the arm rests. God he hoped he didn't cum just from watching this, the way his balls were tightening suggesting this could be a very real possibility. A second finger joined it's fellow and John groaned before visibly twisting them, making sure Rodney could see as he withdrew them to the knuckle then made a scissoring movement. Rodney watched the hypnotizing rhythm his Pilot built, slide in, slide out, twist, stretch. His balls ached with envy and his dick was starting to leak, the Navi went to wrap his fist around it.

"No" He raised his head from the wonderful view and John managed to smirk despite the rise and fall of his chest giving away his heavy breathing and the flush to his cheeks. "That's mine"

"Bastard" Whimpered Rodney.

"Yeah" His Pilot pushed in a third finger and his head dropped back, eyes closing, fingers still. "Oh yeah" He murmured. Having seemed to adjusted John began to thrust his fingers gently in and out of himself, head lowering back down, eyes focusing on the Navi. Rodney didn't know where to look, the fingers sliding in and out of his Pilot's arse should be winning but the way John watched him always sent shivers of anticipation up his spine, often causing some embarrassing and subtle shifting in inappropriately public places. HIs Pilot wetted his lips then released his balls, the hand that had been holding them wrapping around his dick that still glistened with lube.

In a ridiculous display of co-ordination he began to jerk himself off whilst still thrusting into his arse. Rodney began to squirm in his chair, groaning with frustration, eyes flickering all over his Pilot. John started moaning quietly, his hips beginning to match the Navi's squirming motions. "Fuck, fuck" His Pilot's voice was thick and wanton, his breathing getting more and more ragged. Then he suddenly let go of himself and pulled his fingers free, legs dropping back down to the mattress. "C'mere baby"

Sending the chair back into the wall Rodney scrambled up the bed between his Pilot's legs, going in for a searing kiss. John pulled him in close, tongue fucking into his mouth while he rubbed against him treating both of their dicks to beautiful friction. Rodney matched his movements, momentarily forgetting the end goal, mind filled with only the desire to relieve his now incredibly hard dick. His Pilot groaned loudly then pushed him away. "Enough of that baby" He pulled in air. "You're cumming in my arse remember?"

Rodney whimpered again then let out a surprised yelp as he was flipped over. John grinned down at him. "And I'm still a top"

He stared up at him while his brain caught up. "Oh God, you're going to.."

HIs Pilot smothered Rodney's dick in lube. "Not quite ready for you to bend me over and fuck me baby"

"Oh God! Please stop talking!" Rodney's hips arched off the bed as he was not so gently stroked, his balls already too high and tight for this to last long.

"Thought you liked it" Another grin then his Pilot was straddling him, stopping his near painful stroking of Rodney's dick so he could hold him up, right where he wanted him.

"Not now" Breathed Rodney. Not when it was very important to not cum within the first five seconds of getting to feel what his Pilot had been for the past few days.

"Um, perhaps not" John licked his lips and started lowering himself.

Rodney held his breath, scared to move, scared to say anything that might mess this up, or change his Pilot's mind. He moaned at the first press of skin on skin, gasping as the resistance gave way and the head of his dick was engulfed by the hottest, tightest thing he'd ever felt. "Jesus" He mumbled. He watched his Pilot steady his breathing, eyes closed, tongue darting out again to wet his lips. Then he was being taken in further and he fisted the sheets as more of his dick was gripped and released by strong muscles.

When John was fully seated they both stayed frozen, locked together while each adjusted to the unfamiliar feelings. Then his Pilot rocked his hips gently and clenched around Rodney's dick, they both moaned, the Navi's fingers curling into the bunched up cotton even tighter. John moved upwards slowly, Rodney hissing quietly at the feeling of cool air hitting the dick that had been very much enjoying the snug warmth of the other man's arse. He hovered precariously over Rodney, keeping just his head nestled inside him, then he dropped back down.

They groaned together, John pausing only briefly before settling upon a steady and sure rhythm. Rodney watched, enraptured by the sight of this man, his Pilot, who was so dominant, so toppy it sometimes verged on the ridiculous, fucking himself onto Rodney's dick. His Pilot started rocking his hips forward on every down slide until he obviously hit the spot he'd been looking for, his arse clamping down on Rodney even more. "Oh yeah" He moaned. "Fuck, that's good"

Rodney could have cried, the feel of actually being inside another person, the heat, and friction, the ridges you never knew were there running over you all combining into some kind of exquisite feeling paired with the sight of one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen losing himself in his own pleasure on top of him was bringing his own climax up fast. He whimpered as his stomach swirled. "John.." He breathed.

His Pilot half-opened his eyes, never breaking his stroke. "My dick baby" His hips stuttered slightly as Rodney uncurled his fingers from the sheets and wrapped them around John's dick instead, allowing the other man's thrusting movements to drive it back and forth through his fist. His Pilot growled. "Harder" Rodney tightened his grip and moved his fist in the opposite direction of his Pilot's hips. John groaned, flexing around Rodney's own dick. "Yeah, don't stop baby"

Trying to keep up his pressure and rhythm on his Pilot's dick Rodney started to feel his own hips rising off the bed every time John dropped back down, he was chasing the feeling, his body already surrendering to the impending orgasm even if his mind was still trying to fight against it. His Pilot stopped halfway through his up stroke and Rodney nearly growled in frustration. John removed his hand from his dick and the other from the sheets, placing them on his hips. His Pilot grasped his own dick. "Work for it baby"

Not even bothering to be affronted Rodney tightened his grip and thrust up, then pulled back until just his head was sat inside, then he thrust up again. As sweat began to form on his upper lip and he could see it glistening on his flexing arms he began to force his Pilot back down onto him as he thrust his hips upwards, all the while watching as the other man ran his hand over his dick, chasing down his own pleasure. Their breathing was ragged, the room was hot and stank of sex, the obscene sound of fucking echoing around it.

Rodney groaned. "Oh God, John…please.."

"Yeah" His Pilot sounded strained. "Cum for me"

He managed two more hard thrusts before he froze, body arched from the bed, locked in a near painful position as his dick swelled inside his Pilot then shot out stream after stream of cum. He could feel it coating his own dick, the warmth of it, the mere thought of it, intensifying his orgasm. Then the muscles around him gripped his over sensitive dick even tighter causing him to moan even louder and he was vaguely aware of hot splatters hitting his chest and stomach.

* * *

He was curled into his Pilot's arms, the comforter pulled up high, the drying cum on their bodies ignored for now. Soft trails ran up and down his back and he hummed contentedly.

"So baby, what do you think?"

"It was.." He thought for a second. "…awesome"

There was a quiet huff of laughter. "Ok, good. For me too"

Rodney chewed on his lip. "But um.."

The trails paused. "Yes?"

"I think I prefer to be fucked"

The stroking resumed. "Dirty Navi"

"Your fault"

His Pilot hummed and pulled him closer. "Give me ten minutes ok?"


End file.
